


The Majors Kitten

by PoorlyKnitted (cutie_lou_who)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Mates, Other, Religious Fanaticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 71,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutie_lou_who/pseuds/PoorlyKnitted
Summary: Some vampires should really learn not to leave their strays where a Major could pick them up...
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there everyone. If this is your first time seeing this fic, congrats! If not, then you've probably headed over here from fanfiction.net. I couldn't get the idea of posting this fic onto another platform out of my head, mostly because I don't feel like fanfiction.net is as user friendly.  
> Keep in mind there will be minor changes between this fic and the one on fanfiction.net, as I will be going through and editing as I post it here. Hopefully it will all be for the better...

Arizona was peaceful. 

Hot and dry, with red dirt stretched out for miles in front of him. Despite the occasional cactus here and there, Jasper saw none of the scrubby vegetation that he had spent nearly a century staring at in Mexico. Yes, on the outskirts of Phoenix he could even pretend that Mexico never existed. If he stared long enough at the setting sun maybe he could forget the sound of the screech made when he tore Maria's head off her body. Or sear out the sight of her blank, wide red eyes, or the swish her long mahogany hair made as he tossed her head into the pyre…

He could almost see her hair blowing in the wind in the distance, the light catching it in a myriad of red and burnt umber rivaling that of the cliffs and crags around him.   
Wait.   
He wasn't imagining that. There was a woman in the distance, too far for him to scent, but just near enough that he could see her hair whip around in the wind that blew effortlessly across the desert. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, allowing his other senses to span out around him.

There.

A flicker of a heartbeat. The faint scent of freesias and strawberries. A whisper of despair and anger in the wind, odd considering the distance between them, but it mattered not. The woman was human.

A slow grin spread across Jasper's lips. How beautifully symbolic. Maria was plaguing his thoughts today, even after sixty-five years, and here was a human woman with the same long brown hair he used to love burying his face and hands in. The universe was offering him a chance to kill the thought of his ex-mistress by draining a girl with her traits dry. He was thirsty anyway so with a shrug Jasper built up his emotional wall, a solid mixture of determination, thirst, indifference and disdain he had perfected with his Captain, and set off running in the direction of the mysterious woman that was unlucky enough to be seen by a particularly tormented God of War.

Well, this woman certainly was interesting.  
Jasper had been watching her for nearly thirty minutes now, not that he made a habit of watching his food, but she was definitely an exception. Even though the sun had long gone down she was still on top of the cliff where he originally found her. Pacing of all things. Well, pacing and cussing.

"That little fucking pixie! Where does she come off waltzing into my life and just snatching Fuckward up! And after I damn almost died of all things!"

Oh yes, this little lady certainly had a sailor's mouth on her. And a temper. That had to be the third rock he's seen her chuck into the abyss below.

"First James has to go and bite me, then Fuckward has to throw me in a mirror to try and 'get him off of me' leaving me with this fucking headache and then after he kills the dick, Fuckward has to go on some self-sacrificing 'save my soul' bullshit and suck the venom out! With Dr. Dimwit encouraging him all the way! Fucking useless Cullens!"

Wait. Did the pretty little spitfire just say venom? Jasper's ruby eyes scanned her body again, lingering on her bandaged arm and took a big breath of her scent in. Huh. There was a sharp note to her scent, the residue of several vampires being around her and interacting with her. For some reason the very thought of another vampire being around her, touching her, even looking at her, made a low growl build in the back of his throat. To think some careless vampire brought his spitfire into this life-

His thought process was cut off by the woman throwing yet another rock, with a particularly loud war cry sound tearing from her throat.

"And that god damn pixie! What right does that bitch have to come skipping out of nowhere, when I'm incapacitated under pain killers, claiming she's 'Edward's mate' and 'the family is just going to looove her'! Fucking Pussyward is more like it! Believing anything anyone tells him! Who gives a shit if the little brat says she can see the future! She's still going to be stuck shorter than a child for the rest of eternity! UGH!"

Without a doubt this woman has been around vampires. Living with a coven of them by the sound of that 'family' stuff. Ha. Like a coven of vampires can be a family. The only vampires he's even gotten close to have been his Captain and the Captain's mate, Charlotte. And even then, they were his coven; his hand-picked choice of companions, not a family. Those vampires obviously had to be delusional. It only proved his point seeing how there was a human who had been in close contact with them, who knew what they were, and they just let her roam the desert like an abandoned pet!

Jasper shook his head in disbelief. Some vampires were such morons. With a sigh he stepped forward to bring his prey's attention to him. Man did he hate cleaning up other people's messes…

Purposely he let his boots kick a spray of pebbles across the dry packed earth so he could watch his prey swing around to see him. Her long mahogany hair swung with the motion, and he was caught within the gaze of deep, expressive eyes.

"Fucking hell, another damn vampire! Go ahead, drain me! The other one surely didn't do a good enough job!"

The woman said it all in a huff with a roll of her dark eyes. A wave of annoyance swept over Jasper, and he had to push it off with a shove of his emotional wall. Strange…his prey's emotions had never gotten through before. Regardless, this woman's reaction amused him. Didn't she care if she died?

He watched her a bit more, tilting his head slightly, as he took in the curious sight before him. The woman huffed at him again, her deep eyes narrowing into a glare before the energy seemed to drain out of her and she sank to the ground with a sigh.

"Look, cowboy. I've had a really tough week. So if you could make up your mind between eating me and just staring at me that would be great."

Mm. Cowboy. He could feel the smirk spreading across his face and he did nothing to stop it. He liked that. No one had called him cowboy in quite a long while.

"What's wrong, pet? Ya owners leave ya here?"

She scrunched up her little nose at him in distaste before she halfheartedly glared at him.

"Oh haha. Make a pet reference to the little, fragile, human whose vamper family don't give a damn about any more. Real funny there, cowboy."

She scoffed at him while tugging on the end of a lock of her hair. It seemed like a habitual trait.

"I'm not anyone's pet, okay?"

Jasper gave a half-grin at her. She certainly had spunk. He tipped his hat a bit and ducked his head in an apologetic gesture.

"My apologies, kitt'n."

She growled at him. Ha! This little human actually growled at him, the Major! She was a bundle of surprises.

"I. Am. Not. A. Pet." She growled each word out to him with a clenched jaw. She looked like she wanted to hit him. Jasper stifled the urge to laugh and leaned against a large rock near him.

"Tell me your name."

The request sounded more like an order, even to his ears, so he wasn't terribly surprised when she snorted at him like he was funny.

"Why? You make a habit of knowing your food, red eyes?"

He shrugged and made a mental note of how she referenced his eye color. As far as he knew, all vampires had red eyes.

"Who said I was goin' to eat ya, kitt'n?"

She smiled for the first time since he saw her. It lit up her eyes and a flicker of mischief flowed out to him.

"Me."

Oh she definitely was a bundle of surprises alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Humans sure were interesting these days.  
Jasper patted the pocket of his vest, retrieving his pack of cigarettes from within. After barely a second he had a cigarette between his lips and was lighting it with the zippo he always kept on him, the pack safely returned to his vest. He took a deep drag before speaking to the woman in front of him again. He had a feeling he would need the familiar feel of smoke filling his dead lungs to deal with this spitfire.

"And why would I eat cha, kitt'n?"

The brunette beauty rolled her eyes at him again. A twinge of amusement and annoyance colored the air around him and her emotions made him duck his head and smirk.

"Bella. My name is Bella. For god's sake call me that. As long as you don't call me kitten anymore."

Jasper tilted his hat back up and observed her. 

Bella.

Mm. It seemed to fit her in a way; musical in its pronunciation, short and spunky. Yes. Bella was the perfect name for the beauty in front of him.

"Well then, Bella," He let her name curl off his tongue, tasting each syllable of it. He might have even seen her shiver. "Why would I eat you?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders and flopped her body down so she was staring up at the clear sky above them.

"Why wouldn't you? That's what you came for right? Drain the pitiful human who is all alone in the desert; throw her body down the cliff to make it look like an accident. I'm the perfect prey really for red eyes like you…" Her voice trailed off into a whisper. "Maybe that's why I'm out here anyway…to die now that I'm no longer needed…"

Jasper stubbed out his cigarette against the bottom of his boot and flicked the dead butt at her relaxed form. Bella shot up like a bullet and glared at him with a fire he was becoming quite familiar with.

"What the fuck was that for?"

He shrugged at her angry expression. A pissed off human hardly scared him. She looked like a spittin' kitten now more than ever.

"Why should it matter? Ya obviously don't give a damn 'bout yourself any more. Sayin' ya want me to kill ya…why should ya care if I flick a dead cig at cha?"

Her stance slowly relaxed as she stared at him. Her eyes flickered from the cigarette butt laying on the desert floor, and back to him. Her chocolate brown met his ruby red without any hesitation.

"What kind of vampire smokes anyway?"

Her reply made him toss his head back and laugh. He felt mirth fill him that he hadn't felt in over 50 years. Not since his Captain had tried to use some new contraption called a 'skateboard' or something like that, and skate off the roof. He had promptly fallen on his ass despite his enhanced coordination and Jasper's amusement had kept his coven laughing for at least three days straight.

Jasper looked back to this funny little human just to see her smiling tenderly at him. The sight quickly sobered him up. It had been quite a long time since he had seen a woman other than Charlotte look at him like that. It made him uncomfortable. He propped himself off of his rock and rolled his shoulders lazily, trying to find a movement that comforted him.

"It's not like the smoke is gonna kill me, ya know?"

Bella's expression went blank and she nodded.

"Guess you're right. Guess you're going to drain me now too, huh, cowboy?"

Jasper was suddenly in front of her, less than an inch separating their bodies. He absent mindedly twirled a lock of her chestnut hair around his long, pale finger.

"That would be right, Bella."

Bella shivered at his words, as well as his cold breath ghosting across her cheek, breaking through the constant heat of the desert around them. Jasper buried his hand into the very hair that brought him to her in the first place; fisting it and yanking her head to the side to expose her neck. Bella gasped at the sudden movement and Jasper took that moment to breathe in her addictive scent of freesias and strawberries one last time. She certainly was mouth-watering…

He lowered his head so that his exhale caressed her neck, the spike in her unease and fear sweetening the blood just begging to him from beneath the thin surface of her skin. Slowly, in minute measured moments, he descended his mouth closer to his food source. Just as he was about to open his mouth and bite down, his lips graced the delicate, smooth, skin of her neck.

Everything in the moment changed.

Suddenly his body was assaulted with intense feelings of protectiveness, longing, lust, and the most frightening of all, love. The feelings were so overwhelming they could only be his own, and he pulled away in alarm, the same moment Bella arched forward with a moan. Her breasts pressed into his chest and suddenly Jasper was overwhelmed with her own emotions that echoed his very own. Bella's hand went up as if to entangle themselves in his long, shaggy, blonde curls and Jasper pulled away in a flash; leaving her grasping at air with a disappointed whine bursting from her throat. He stumbled backwards in alarm, his back hitting the rock he leaned against just moments before, and he slumped against it, happy for its support.

"Shit."

His voice came out a strangled whisper as Bella stood where he left her, gasping for breath.

"W-what was t-that?" Her voice echoed his in breathlessness and her expressive brown eyes met Jasper's wide, shock filled black as he stared at her.

"You're my mate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the thing. I cannot guarantee that this fic will match up with the original in chapter count. I actually think I may decide to combine a few chapters here and there just to make the story flow better. HOWEVER, the word count should remain about the same. Mostly.


	3. Chapter 3

Shit, what the hell was with him and brunettes?

Granted Jasper should probably be processing the fact that the human in front of him was his mate, but Bella seemed to be doing that enough for the both of them.

How long had she just been staring at him with her mouth open now?

Honestly, it was not that hard to process. Jasper had felt those feelings before, second handedly, yes, but still. He knew how to recognize them. There was absolutely no doubt that she was his mate. And as far as he knew, you only get one of those in an eternity. The quicker she processed this, and hopefully accepted it, the sooner they could move on. He would like to at least get to know his mate a bit if he was stuck with her.

"You have got to be shitting me."

Ah, she certainly wasn't one to disappoint.

Jasper sighed out of habit and looked her over.   
She no longer seemed in shock, in fact, she seemed sort of upset. Well damn. And here he hoped his mate would at least like him…He sighed again. Wishful thinking, Major.

"You're my mate, kitt'n. Like it or not, it's what cha are."

Bella blinked at him. Oh he surely hoped his mate wasn't completely dense. She seemed intelligent enough before.

"B-but…Edward said I was his mate. The whole family said so…"

A growl tore from Jasper's throat before he could stop himself. No way in fucking hell was any vampire getting near his mate, not when he just found her!

"You. Are. Mine." His words came out as growls and he clenched his fists repeatedly. "Is that understood?"

Bella stared at him some more. For god's sake! What the bloody hell was wrong with this woman! Who the hell stares that much! It wasn't fucking natural, he was sure of it.   
He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. Perhaps he wasn't being reasonable. His little mate was still only human, she probably didn't understand half of what being a mate meant, he couldn't go all territorial on her and maybe scare her off.

He felt a soft, hot hand cup his cheek. Immediately his hand flew up to clutch her wrist as his eyes popped open. He found himself trapped by her open gaze.

Her thumb moved in little circles on his cheek and he resisted the urge to completely succumb to the gentle ministrations his little mate was bestowing him with. He watched captivated as she seemed to blink in slow motion at him.

"Hey. Calm down, alright?" Her voice was soft and washed over him like rain. "I may not understand this whole mate thing, hell, I have a feeling I've been poorly misinformed on the whole subject."

Jasper snorted before he could help himself and Bella smiled at him in bemusement.

"But I know this. I've never felt those feelings before; nothing can even come close to how I felt when you touched me…" Her thumb swept across his cheek, as she seemed to study him. "Or when I touch you…So I understand. I'm yours."

As soon as those words passed her lips Jasper crushed her into his chest. He tried to be careful not to hurt her fragile human frame, but he still was probably holding her a bit too tight. It mattered not. She was his. Only his.

They sat like that for a few moments, Jasper calmly breathing in her scent while it seemed like Bella did the same to him.

"So. I guess this means you're not going to eat me right?"

Jasper's head fell back as he laughed. Man, was his kitten a little mood ruiner. Hell, at least she was funny. He looked down at her as she giggled along with his chuckles. Feeling mischievous he smirked down at her.

"Well, I might still eat cha, kitt'n, but I ain't gonna drain ya." He winked at her as her face turned crimson. My, my, what a lovely reaction. He filed it away for later discussion.

"Ah um…I see…" She gave a delicate little cough, trying to hide her embarrassment. As if. Even if Jasper wasn't an empath her emotions were so easy to read. His little spitfire was going to be so much fun to play with, he could already tell.

"Well, then what are you going to do with me?"

Jasper looked down at her, tilting his head in slight confusion.

"I'm takin' ya home to my coven of course. Eventually I'll change ya, and teach ya how to live this life." Her eyes lit up, hints of caramel swirling in their depths.

"Really? You're going to change me? Really and truly?" Her excitement was endearing and her little hands clutched at his t shirt under his vest in the midst of her exuberance. What a strange little human.

"'Course I'mma change ya. I ain't goin' to live eternity without my mate." She made a noise that sounded vaguely like "yessss!" and flung herself at him.

"Oh thank you, thank you! Um…" Bella's excitement faded into embarrassment and she quickly buried her face in his chest.

"What's the matter, kitt'n? Why ya feelin' embarrassed?" Jasper stroked her hair in a soothing motion, playing with the ends. Bella shook her head.

"Idon'tevenknowyourname…" She mumbled, her words tripping together into one long run-on.

Jasper chuckled at his little mate's actions before taking his hand and cupping her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Well now. That can be easily fixed, little one." He smirked slow and lazily, like a cat would at a trapped mouse, his ruby eyes flashing dark. "Name's Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. Major Jasper Whitlock."

"Major? Why are you called Major?"

His kitten sure was curious. Didn't she ever hear that curiosity killed the cat? Jasper reminded himself that before he found her she had been cursing about a whole different coven of vampires. And by the sound of it she had even dated one of them! 

No… she surely didn't understand that her curiosity could get her killed.

He patted her head in what he meant to be a comforting gesture and moved to stand up. She quickly scrambled to her feet as well, looking towards him for instruction. Hmm. He kind of liked that. It seemed like his kitten already knew to look to him for answers and that he would take care of her. Good.

"Later kitt'n. Right now we have some business to take care of." Jasper picked up his hat, which had been knocked off earlier in his scrambling, and smacked it against his thigh to get the red dust off of it. He inspected it a bit and with a shrug he put it back on his head, tilting it a bit to shield his eyes.

Bella watched him curiously, her head tilted and her stance relaxed.

"You mean you're going to frame my death, don't you?"

Well. She certainly got straight to the point.

Jasper nodded, watching his kitten with a speculating gaze. What type of person just talks about framing a death so casually? Other than him, of course. He was the God of War. Death was just a typical thing in his life, nothing to even waste a thought upon. But his little mate…well, she was still just a human and her she was talking about her death without a trace of panic in her. In fact, all Jasper could feel from her was curiosity, excitement, and a mixture of emotions that one always felt looking at their mate.

He smiled at her, and his smile widened considerably when a burst of her love and lust washed over him.

"Careful with them emotions, kitt'n, or we might not make it out of this desert by mornin'." He teased, unable to help himself.

Bella's face turned bright red and she turned away from him, embarrassment coloring her. Jasper laughed a loud, deep laugh before he started walking towards town in the distance, his mind working on ways to make it seem like his mate simply vanished out in the desert sun. Bella quickly jogged up to him and continued jogging to try and keep pace with Jasper's long strides.

"Hey! Slow down a bit would you? I'm still human here, and even if I wasn't keeping up with your long legs would be a challenge!"

Jasper stopped abruptly, and ended up having to catch Bella as she stumbled in surprise.

"Are all humans as clumsy as ya too?" His eyes twinkled in amusement and she huffed at him.

"Unfortunately no, seems like only I'm blessed with that trait." He made a mental note of that. He may have to change his mate sooner rather than later if she had a habit of tripping over her own feet. He set her back on her feet with a noncommittal grunt, and started walking again.

"Shit! Can't you just stay still for a second?" Bella was jogging again to catch up with him and her words came out between little puffs of breath.

"Why would I stop?" His words drifted out over his shoulder as he kept walking towards town. Honestly. He was moving slowly enough as it was so his mate could keep up, and she wanted him to stop all together? The woman didn't make a lick of sense.

"Maybe so I could tell you that you're going the wrong way!" She had skidded to a stop completely with a huff, and was yelling at his back. Jasper spun around in a flash, and before she could blink he was in front of her.

"Do not yell at me, little lady, if ya know what's good for ya." His voice was low and he stared his mate down with a determination. Here he thought his kitten was learning her place…apparently not.

Bella rolled her eyes at him and stared right back into his crimson gaze. Her expression was steely and said that she wasn't backing down just for yelling at him.

"Duly noted. But if you had just waited so I could talk to you, instead of sauntering away with those long legs of yours, I could have told you that I parked my truck right over there."

Her long fingers pointed behind them, and Jasper looked back to see a rusty red pick-up truck parked about a hundred yards from them. He nodded and then started walking in its direction. Well, until he felt a little hand fist itself in the back of his vest. He stopped and looked over his shoulder just to see his mate gripping his vest, her feet firmly planted in the dirt. He blinked at her and she stared right back.

"Yes?" He sighed. She smiled at him, happy to finally have his full attention. He couldn't help but to at least smirk back at her. "What cha need kitt'n?"   
Her expression brightened even more and he took it that she was starting to like the nickname he gave her.

"Can we talk?"   
He sighed again as his shoulders slumped. Damn woman. They had stuff to do and she wanted to talk. He briefly considered to just keep walking, dragging her behind him, but figured she'd probably start yelling at him again. With a resigned expression he gave in and turned to face her.

"'Bout what?" Bella grinned up at him and started to play with the end of his t-shirt. The way her little fingers twisted the fabric around and occasionally grazed his belt was seriously distracting him. He quickly grabbed her hands and held them in his own while he gave her a look that clearly said 'start talking'. She simply continued to grin at him.

"Well, I was thinking, why don't you just make it look like my truck crashed at the bottom of the cliff? I can even take my shirt off, rip it a bit, and you can make it look like coyotes dragged me off! It will totally work, pretty sure the last people who saw me in town could attest that I was an emotional wreck!" She paused, her eyes going a little unfocused as she got lost in thought. "Actually, I'm pretty sure some guy called me crazy when he saw me drive off the road and into the desert..."

It wasn't a bad idea, and as Jasper eyed his mate up and down, taking in her modest breasts, tiny waist, slight hips…yeah, the plan sounded damn right perfect.

He nodded and Bella beamed at him, ecstatic to have her plan being used. He smirked, excited to see his little mate take off her shirt. Maybe he could even help her, press her up against her truck, pin her hands above her head as he ripped her shirt off…

"Hey! Where ya goin'?" While he had been daydreaming, his kitten had scampered off towards her truck, nearly within reach of it.

"I'm going to rough up my bag a little; maybe even steal a few of my favorite shirts so it looks like the coyotes took that too! Now hurry up slow poke!" She ended her sentence with a laugh and took off running the remaining distance, her glee evident.

Jasper shook his head, a slight smile on his lips. His mate sure was interesting, he'd give her that. And with that thought he made sure his hat was on tight and went running towards her truck.

No way was anyone getting away calling him a slow poke, even if she was his mate!


	4. Chapter 4

A little less than fifteen minutes later, and Bella and Jasper were staring at the mass of metal at the bottom of the cliff that used to resemble Bella's truck.

"Damn and I really liked my truck too…" Bella sighed as she pushed her hair back. She was wearing Jasper's vest, which she had changed into while in the cab of her truck, much to Jasper's chagrin, and was holding a few of her prized t-shirts as well as a pair of jeans she just couldn't seem to part with. With another sigh she turned to Jasper.

"Well, let's get going cowboy." Jasper nodded before beginning to walk back towards Phoenix in the distant. Well, he was going to until he felt his mate's little hand grab the back of his t-shirt. Talk about déjà vu.

"What now kitt'n?" He sighed out as he turned to look at his mate. Regardless of the pleasure he got out of seeing her in his clothes, his scent covering her and marking her as his, he was seriously getting irritated with her delays.

Bella looked down, quickly releasing her grip, nervousness and unease permeating her emotions. Jasper tilted his head, watching her curiously. Why was she feeling such emotions? Did she think he was upset with her? Sure he was annoyed with the constant amount of delays keeping them from leaving this blasted desert, but he would always hear out what she had to say.

"There is only a few more hours till the sun comes up…and..." She fidgeted a bit under his gaze. "Um…you shouldn't be caught out in it…plus you still have to hunt…since you obviously didn't drain me…"

Jasper nodded. So far she was making sense, but he knew all this already, and she was dragging this conversation out too far. What happened to his straight to the point kitten? This shy little thing was making him uncomfortable.

"And I was just thinking…wouldn't it be faster if you carried me and ran back to town?"

Jasper blinked at her. Shit. She had a point. He hadn't thought of that, and even if he did he probably would have dismissed the idea due to not knowing if she'd be comfortable with it. He nodded and then placed his hand on the top of her head. Bella looked up quickly at the touch and Jasper looked at her with as soft as an expression as he could manage.

"That's a good idea, kitt'n. Ya sure ya comfortable with that?" 

Bella looked at him in surprise.

"You're asking me?"

Honestly, sometimes this girl was sharp as a whip, other times she was as dense as a brick. Jasper nodded at her, and she smiled a soft smile at him, her emotions colored with disbelief, hope, and happiness. What a wonderful cocktail her emotions always were…he felt like he could bathe in them.

"Thank you. I would be perfectly comfortable with that."

With another nod Jasper picked her up and cradled her bridal style in his arms. Mmm…he could definitely get used to this. Bella let out an initial gasp of surprise, but quickly settled into his hold, contentment radiating from her.

"It is gonna be 'bout thirty before we make it to town." He mumbled down to her, his voice just a bit louder than a human whisper. His little mate nodded into his chest and he was off.

They were about ten minutes into the run when Jasper started to feel Bella fidget. Five minutes later a sigh passed her lips; less than a minute after that she spoke.

"Jasper?"

It was the first time Jasper had heard his name pass her lips, and he slowed a bit in surprise before quickly recovering speed. When was the last time someone had called him by his name? It felt like decades since anyone had called him anything other than 'Major'.

"Yes Bella?" 

She had called him by his name; the least he could do is call her by her own. She shifted a bit to look up at him and he quickly adjusted his grip so she could do so.

"Would it be alright if I asked you some questions? I mean, I won't distract you would I?" He glanced down to look at her hopeful eyes and chuckled. As if he was easily distracted…what absurdity. It took a lot to distract him, and even if he was distracted, running was second nature to him. He used to hold entire battle strategy meetings while running; used to bark out orders while dodging newborns and tearing off heads. No, a simple conversation would not distract him in the slightest.

"Go right a'ead, kitt'n." He muttered out while staring straight ahead. Learning about each other would probably be a good thing, considering that they are mates. He felt a bit of nervousness from his little mate again, and sent her a wave of determination in order to avoid seeing her going into that shy shell that made him feel so uncomfortable.

"That! How do you do that? I know you did it, and earlier you said to be careful with my emotions, like you can feel them or something!"

Her voice came out in a rush and he made a miniscule shrug to her questions. It was really only a matter of time until she caught on, but he'd give her credit. She caught on quicker than most.

"That's 'cause I can kitt'n. I can feel, manipulate, and project emotions. I'm an empath." He felt Bella nodded as if his ability was common.

"Makes sense. Edward could read minds. Well, everyone's mind but mine." A growl escaped Jasper before he could stop it. Edward. That was the vampire that had the gull to touch his mate before him. He casually wondered how easily he could find him and threaten the loss of a few limbs if he ever came near his kitten again.

"Tell me 'bout 'im." His words barely came out as words at all, more like growls pretending to be words. Bella nodded like she knew what he meant anyway.

"I used to live here in Phoenix with my mom, my parents are divorced, but she got remarried to some baseball player and wanted to travel with him. So I packed up and moved to Washington to live with my dad. I never really spent much time with him before, so it was kinda like living with a stranger. We got along well enough though, so it was a quiet life, and pretty easy living with him."

Jasper nodded, he felt similar living with his coven. It was an…easy existence.

"Well, it was easy, until I met Edward. He hated me at first, we had a class together and I remember being mortified that the captivating, mysterious, popular guy was so aggravated by me, the new student. I mean I had noticed him and his family, they were all captivating. I later found out it was because they were vampires. Edward left school for about a week or two, came back and started to try and be nice to me. He was always really interested in my thoughts…then he saved me from getting hit by a van after a shitty ice storm. I saw him across the parking lot, then he was right next to me, stopping the van with his bare hand."

"He risked exposure?" Jasper asked puzzled. The number one rule was to not let humans know what vampires were, and he risked it all just to save some human girl?

"Yeah. His family was pissed. Rose especially, saying that he shouldn't have risked everything for some human girl." Jasper nodded. He agreed completely, it was stupid to do something like that. "I was sure she was going to kill me for like a week afterwards, but she never did. I agree with her now, to think that the Volturi could have found out and just swooped in and killed them all…I would have felt awful."

Wait. She even knew about the Volturi? How much did his kitten know about the life he was about to change her into?

"Looking back on it, Edward probably only did it because his obsession with my mind, and my blood." Bella snuggled closer to his chest, insecurity dripping from her. Jasper gave her a soft squeeze in order to comfort her, but was far more interested in her words.

"What cha mean?" His voice was soft, but still demanding. He was used to getting answers after all. He could feel Bella's eyes on him as she started to talk again.

"Edward could read minds. But for some reason he couldn't read mine. I think it fascinated him, to have someone silent to him. I guess I was like a puzzle to him…a new toy…" She trailed off in the midst of her remembering. Jasper felt the urge to change the subject, to erase Edward from her mind. But he still needed answers.

"And your blood, what did cha mean 'bout your blood, kitt'n?" 

Bella focused her gaze on him again; he could feel her penetrating eyes tracing his face. He selfishly hoped the image of him was burning out Edward's from her mind.

"I was his singer."

Jasper stopped suddenly, a cloud of dust surrounding them and he let out a roar that echoed in the quiet around them.

"You were his singer?" His voice was loud and harsh and Bella curled closer to him in a subconscious attempt to hide from her mate's rage.

"Um..yeah?" Her voice was very quiet and almost couldn't be heard through Jasper's harsh breaths. He clutched her closer to his chest, a snarl upon his lips.

"That idiot! That fuck'n moron! What type of- UGH!" He cut himself off with another snarl and started running again.

They had gotten about another hundred meters before it seemed he had calmed himself down enough to talk, even if it was a bit through his teeth.

"I'm going to kill him."

The words were said like they were an absolute fact, and, considering what little Bella knew about Jasper, they probably were.

"Um not that I'm against that plan or anything, but can you elaborate? Just a bit?" Bella asked, leaning her head back a bit to look up at him as he continued their pace. They were almost to the city by now, just about a couple miles out.

"I'm goin' to rip off his limbs one by one and light each of 'em on fire while he watches and I send him waves of my rage and increase his-"

"Okay okay! I didn't mean how! Though you are rather creative...I meant why. Why are you going to kill him?" Bella's words cut off Jasper's tangent and when she finished they were just hitting the outskirts of town.

Jasper placed Bella gently on her feet, his hands instantly cupping her face when she seemed like she had her bearings. His hands were cold, yet Bella unconsciously leaned closer, her lips parting under their own accord.

"Bella. Listen to me. When a vampire meets his singer, he will do anything, anything, to get to 'em. His life becomes consumed by the scent of blood that seems 'specially crafted for 'em. You were this vampire's prey. Prey, Bella."

Bella blinked at him, her emotions colored with disbelief. Jasper gripped her a bit more firmly, tilting her head up so he could look into her eyes, nearly desperate to get his point across.

"Kitt'n. Pay attention. Did ya ever feel faint around 'im? Dizzy?" Bella nodded a miniscule amount, her emotions a swirling mess. Jasper continued. 

"Did you ever feel stubborn-" He chuckled a bit. "Nah. 'Course ya did. You're a spunky one. I bet you stuck to ya guns...then suddenly gave in to 'im. Again n' again..."

Bella cast her eyes down, shame and anger becoming prominent as she thought through all the times Edward had apparently manipulated her.   
And she had never seen it. Jasper sent her a wave of acceptance.

"None of that, darlin'. It wasn't ya fault. All those symptoms we just went through? Those are signs of a technique vampires use while they're hunting. It was designed for you to fall for it."

Bella shifted from his grasp and Jasper let her, as he felt the mixture of hurt and anger and shame drip off her as she turned her back to him.

"How do I know you aren't doing the same thing?" She whispered out harshly. "Just manipulating the poor little pet human..."

With a snarl Jasper spun her back around to face him, jerking her head up to once again stare into her eyes.

"I. Am. Your. Mate." He growled the words out, all while unconsciously pushing his emotions towards her in an effort to get his point across. "I cannot, and will not, degrade you in such a manner. You are my equal. Not prey."

Bella was left breathless by the combination of his words and the anger, possessiveness, protectiveness, and love that hit her full blast. With a small nod she conceded to him, and he pulled her close to his chest, his arm wrapped around her waist and his hand cradling her head closer to him. They stayed like that for a few moments, until they were interrupted by a loud fake cough.

Jasper growled again, though it seemed to have a decidedly more playful edge to it, and Bella stood on her tiptoes to try and peek over his shoulder.

There she saw two more red-eyed vampires. First was a man about the same height as Jasper, with longish brown hair, along with a bit of stubble, who was grinning at them and winked when he saw her looking. Next to him was a woman with long blonde hair, maybe only a little shorter than herself, with a soft smile on her face, which accompanied the little wave. That was all she saw before Jasper turned them around, her still tucked into his chest, with an easy grace that could only accompany a vampire.

"Captain. I'm guessing ya had another one of ya feelin's n' that's how you knew where to find me?" Jasper drawled out in a lazy manner, like these two vampire's popping up out of nowhere seemed a common occurrence. Which, if Bella thought about it, didn't seem all that unlikely.

"That it did, Major! Tried to tell me you'd have a surprise for Char and me, but I never would have thought it would be that you found yourself a pretty little mate! Now you can join Char and I in blissful mate-hood!" The examination was followed by a loud smack, which only Bella's time around Rosalie and Emmett let her know was a vampire slapping another vampire. Her thought process was proven correct when she heard the female vampire, which she inferred was "Char" talk next.

"Shut up now, Peter! You haven't even given the Major a chance to introduce her to us yet with all your jabbering!"

Bella had to stifle a giggle as she heard Peter let out a "...but Char!" accompanied with a sigh from Jasper.

With another sigh Jasper looked down at her. "Might as well get this over with... Bella, this is my coven, Peter, and his mate Charlotte."

Halfway through his introduction he spun Bella around so she could see his coven mates, in which two things happened at the same time.

Charlotte waved at her with a big smile, seemingly excited to have another girl in the group. Peter however went stock still, his mouth falling open in shock before he whispered a single word.

"...Marie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I lowkey love rereading and editing all of this. It really just reminds me how much I enjoy this little verse.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry, what?" Bella whispered, transfixed at the site of a shocked vampire in front of her. Man, she must be defective if she can put a vampire into shock. She watched as the female blonde vampire doted on her mate, worry evident on her face. Obviously this hadn't happened before.

"Peter? Peter look at me, hun. Hello? Peter!" 

Bella watched as the female vampire, no, wait, Charlotte. That was her name. She watched as Charlotte fluttered her hands uselessly around the shocked man, almost as if she was afraid to touch him.

"Captain!" 

Bella jumped as Jasper's commanding tone filled the air around them. Almost immediately the shocked vampire jumped to attention, only a brief shake of his head even hinting that anything out of the ordinary had taken place. He quickly shot a salute at Jasper, the action being seen by Bella as something ingrained in him.

"Sorry Major. For a second...I...well, I was darn sure she was someone else, to be honest." Peter shook his head again, as if to rid his mind of a thought. "It was silly of me. It's not possible that she'd be who I thought she was anyway."

Bella tilted her head as she watched him, trying to figure out why he felt like he knew her, and why she wasn't as scared of him as she knew, deep down, she should be. What was the name had he said...? Marie..? Recognition suddenly shot through her, and she took a step forward, out of Jasper's grasp, despite his quiet growl of protest.

"Is your last name Higginbotham, by any chance?" She asked quietly, taking another step towards Peter. 

Peter tilted his head curiously at her, his eyes darting behind her to look at Jasper, then back to her eyes again. He tilted his head in a gesture similar to what she had seen Jasper do, but it seemed more out of respect than sarcasm.

"In another life. But that was a long time ago, little lady. I go by Whitlock now." His red eyes darted back up to meet her brown ones, and Bella could read a deep seeded curiosity in his gaze. "How do you know that name?"

Bella shook her head in the absurdity of it all. Honestly her life was really too weird sometimes. She glanced back at Jasper. He was watching her with a protective gleam in his eye, like he was ready to pull her back to him at any second; despite the fact they were only with what he called his coven. She shot a shy smile at him, which seemed to calm him down a bit, as she could see the tension in his eyes lessen; but his body remained tense and ready for anything. Bella turned back to Peter, just to see him examining her with that same curiosity that she recognized earlier.

" I think I know you."

There was a moment or two of tense silence before Charlotte broke it.

"Well, obviously this conversation is a lot more than any of us was expecting. Let's move this jabbering to the car instead of this dark alley. Sun's 'bout to come up anyhow."

Peter broke his gaze away from Bella and smiled at his mate, pulling her close to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Excellent idea, darlin'!" His eyes darted from her to Jasper again after his mate huffed at him with an affectionate smile. His eyes finally locked on Jasper's, something unreadable in his gaze. "You should head to the car first, Major. We, uh, caught ya some dinner on our way into town."

Bella turned to look at Jasper and saw him give a nod of thanks to Peter.

"'Nother one of ya feelin's, Captain?" He asked, and Bella could tell that he was, in fact, thankful towards his companions for taking the time to think about him. She turned back to Peter before she had the idea to do something stupid; like grab Jasper's hand, or kiss him again. She was just in time to see Peter shoot a wide grin at Jasper, mischief shining through.

"Somethin' like that." Something about that smile made Bella a little uneasy, but she shook it off just as Charlotte popped up behind her, throwing an arm around her shoulder like they had known one another for years.

"Hurry on now, Major. We'll take good care of your pretty little lady here. After all, she's gonna be family." Charlotte gave her a warm smile at the end of her sentence, and Bella was struck with the thought that if it wasn't for the red eyes, Charlotte would be the epitome of a southern belle.

She gave a shy smile back at Charlotte, and watched as Jasper seemed to struggle leaving her before he finally turned on his heel and disappeared into the shadows. As soon as he was gone Peter burst into raucous laughter, Charlotte joining in with a delicate giggle.

"He's gonna get you back for that, ya know that, right hun?" She said with an indulgent smile towards her mate. Peter threw his arm around Bella's other shoulder, effectively sandwiching her between two vampires, and he shot a wink down to Bella. He tapped his temple with a smile like he was going to let Bella in on a big secret.

"I'll let ya know something, little lady. Your mate might think he can take me down, but I just know shit sometimes. He won't ever get something past me."

Bella relaxed against their hold, feeling included for the first time in a long while.

"Um, I can't help wondering what you two are laughing about though..." She asked as they started walking. Peter and Charlotte both froze, as if it suddenly occurred to them that they had forgotten to let their new human friend in on the joke. With a chuckle Peter leaned in towards Bella.

"I'm guessing you know what we eat right, little one?" Bella nodded, she knew full well when they had said 'dinner' they were talking about some human. She wasn't as upset about it as she thought she would be though. Peter nodded at her, seemingly proud of her for just accepting what they were.

"Well, the Major there, he has a pretty, I guess you'd say refined pallet."

Charlotte nodded and leaned closer to Bella, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Peter's right. The Major only likes to eat the worst of the worst. Rapists, muggers, drug dealers, just general ass-hats..." She trailed off with a smirk and Bella watched as she caught Peter's eye. "But there is one thing he just hates to eat. Only eats it when he's in a pinch and has to."

Bella looked back and forth at the matching grins of Peter and Charlotte, confusion etched on her features.

"And what's that?"

"Junkies!" Peter and Charlotte said at the same time, grins stretched across their faces.

"He just hates the taste the drugs give the blood ya see." Peter finished off. "And wouldn't ya take a guess at what my darlin' mate and I decided to pick up for our beloved Major on the way in..."

An angry yell of "God damnit, Peter!" suddenly echoed out around them from not far off, and as Peter and Charlotte burst into a new round of laughter, Bella couldn't help but join in.

She was already starting to like this little family a lot more than she had her last one.

They got to the car quicker than Bella thought they would, and somehow she wasn't surprised to see that it was some shiny black thing that just oozed expensive. Slightly off to the side of the vehicle, Jasper was wiping his hands on the back of his jeans and glaring at Peter.

"Fucker." He muttered in Peter's direction before taking Bella back into his arms. He ran the tip of his nose up the column of her neck, taking a deep breath, causing her to shudder. She could swear she felt his amusement, and contentment, at her reaction; but one could never be too sure.

"Ya make sure not to listen to these two too much, now kitt'n. They'll get ya into trouble." Jasper whispered against her hair. If his Captain thought he was safe from him getting revenge, well, he had another thing comin'.

Bella nodded just as Peter made a move to take her out of Jasper's arms.

"Kitten! Why I like the sound of that! I think I might just start callin' ya that myself, little-" He was cut off by Jasper smacking him hard against the back of his head. With a slight growl Jasper resituated Bella back against him, his eyes glaring at his Captain.

"Back seat. Now!" He barked out as Peter rubbed the back of his head with a pout and Charlotte stifled a giggle behind her hand.

"What! But we drove here, we should drive back!" Was Peter's indignant response. Meanwhile Charlotte just grabbed the back of her mate's shirt and dragged him toward the back, with a small salute towards the Major. With a nod Jasper looked down at Bella, a smirk growing across his lips.

"Ready to head on out, kitt'n?"

Looking around her surroundings one last time, resigning to a small part of herself that this was it, all or nothing; Bella nodded.

"Yeah." She said with a smile. "I think I am."

The drive itself was only about 30 minutes, especially with Jasper pushing the car as fast as it could go. The car was filled with very little talking, as everyone seemed to know that the real discussions would take place once they got to the house.

And what a house it was...

Bella let out a low whistle as they pulled up in front of a classic style adobe home. It seemed to be built into the cliff side, and looked to be about two stories. But it was uncertain how much of the house exactly was built into the cliff. Bella tried to take in as much as she could of it before they pulled into what seemed to be an underground garage.

"What kind of fucking vampires live in the middle of the desert?" She wondered out loud as she took in the other cars in the garage. There had to be at least 10 others, and she thought she caught a glimpse of a couple motorcycles tucked into the corners before Jasper was suddenly opening her door for her.

"We do." He answered simply before grabbing her things out of her lap, tossing them to Charlotte who quickly ran inside, and gesturing for Bella to get out of the car.

Honestly, he had forgotten how slow humans were...

Bella got out of the car with a huff, though she found Jasper's brusqueness quite refreshing if she was honest.

Jasper flanked her left side, arm wrapped around her waist, while Peter flanked her right, being careful not to touch her.

"Besides," Peter said as he opened the door for them, "We tend to like a little bit of the unexpected 'round here."

Bella was once again taken back by the beauty and size of the house. The space was designed in a similar open floor plan like the Cullen's house, but that was where the similarities ended. The furniture screamed comfort and function rather than wealth, and in place of the huge overdone windows were the smaller more towards the ceiling windows that were typical in adobe designs.

As she wandered around the ground floor, she stopped at an overly stuffed, large chair that was catty cornered next to a wall full of bookcases. She let out a happy sigh before sinking herself into the chair, situating herself in what she now deemed paradise.

"I'm glad ya like it." Jasper said from next to her, and she was suddenly reminded that this is where she would be living now. With her vampire mate. Her life was so weird...

Jasper picked her up and sat down in her chair, placing her in his lap. Despite how weird of a turn her life had taken, Bella couldn't deny that she felt calmer when she was in contact with him. It was a feeling similar to traveling for an extended period of time, and then finally getting home and laying down in the bed she knew and loved. Instant calm.

She watched as Peter sat in the chair across from them, Charlotte suddenly appearing at his side to sit on the arm of his chair. She shot Bella a quick smile, before giving a nod to the Major.

"Well now. Let's get started." Peter spoke up, his expression rather serious for him. He was watching Bella with that curious gaze again, as if staring at her long enough would answer all his questions. "How do you know me?"

Bella sighed, leaning back onto Jasper. She was suddenly tired as the weight of the day hit her. She could feel Jasper's fingers stroking her hair as she felt a mix of determination and energy hit her. She gave the arm resting on the arm of the chair a slight squeeze out of gratitude. Taking a deep breath she started.

"My grandmother, on my mother's side, was named Marie Christine Higginbotham. I was very close to her until she passed away in 1999, when I was 12. She was considered a bitter woman by many people who knew her, but she was never that person to me. We used to spend hours together, from cooking in the kitchen, to looking at old photo albums." Bella met Peter's eyes and could see awareness blossoming in them. "That's why I felt like I knew you, I had seen your face before. In those photo albums."

Peter nodded at her while Charlotte looked back and forth from them confused.

"I'm sorry, but what the hell are ya'll talkin' 'bout?" She asked, frustration coloring her tone. Peter grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, but didn't break eye contact with Bella. He gave her a nod to continue.

"My grandmother had an older brother, who was her senior by about seven years. But he was in the military, the Marines, and he had signed up for a deployment in Mexico. My grandmother said he wasn't supposed to go. But earlier that year, his wife and daughter died in a really horrible car accident. He had applied for the employment the next day. My grandmother said that she begged her brother to stay home, but she was only 16, and he was 23, and just wouldn't listen. Kept saying they were orders." Bella took another deep breath and looked at Charlotte. "She said...she said she felt like he was going there to die."

Charlotte tightened her grip on Peter's hand and looked down at him. Her gaze said she demanded answers.

With a sigh Peter nodded.

"She was right. I was devastated. The deployment to Mexico was just a ploy. Everyone knew there was something dangerous going on down there. I planned on heading down there, breaking off from my troop, getting wasted, and killing myself." His eyes met Jasper's, and Bella watched as they filled with a mixture of gratitude and shame. "Nearly succeeded too."

She felt Jasper scoff behind her, his fingers still running through her hair like a serious conversation wasn't even happening.

"Yeah. Ya sure was a sorry lil fuck when I found ya. Ya uniform is what sealed the deal though."

Peter nodded, chuckling with a sort of sarcastic mirth. The grin he shot at Jasper was almost bitter.

"Oh yeah. Couldn't pass up the chance to pick up another soldier."

Bella looked at the faces of Peter and Charlotte, both displaying grim smiles, then looked up at Jasper's face. He held a certain tightness in his eyes, and Bella could tell she was missing out on something. Her hand gave his arm another squeeze, and she noticed his fingers stopped running through her hair as he looked down at her.

"Soldier's for what?"

Jasper's eyes glanced from her, to Peter and Charlotte, to back to her so quickly that she almost missed it. He took a deep sigh and tilted his head back against the chair. Bella watched him as he seemed to let his eyes wander across the ceiling, the sun causing a few rays to shine onto the stone.

"A'right kitt'n. I'll tell ya." Bella perked up, watching as his eyes slid closed. "But, only if ya strike a deal with me."

Bella's eyes narrowed and she watched Jasper with a determination.

"What kind of deal?" He sighed again at her answer but didn't open his eyes. He should have remembered his Kitten was a stubborn little thing.

"I'll tell ya, only if ya get some sleep." Bella opened her mouth to protest, but Jasper quickly cut her off. "Don't try to tell me ya aren't tired, kitt'n. I can feel ya, remember? I know it's been a long day, hell, it's been a long day e'en for us vamps. So ya need the sleep."

Her eyes didn't leave his face as she thought it over. He was giving valid points, but he still had his eyes closed, and seemed to just be relaxing against the back of the couch.

"Do you promise to tell me when I wake up?" She was already considering sleeping, it had been a long day, and the desert sun took a lot out of her. But she needed to hear he planned on telling her, not just pretending this conversation never happened.

"I promise, kitt'n." She smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay. Tell me where I sleep then." Jasper finally opened his eyes, tilting his head so he could just barely see her. He wondered how she was about to take this next bit of news.

"That'll be my room."

She blinked, then blinked again, then looked back over to Charlotte.

"Is he serious?" Jasper had to resist the urge to cringe at the tone of disbelief in her voice. He had to remind himself that his little mate had only known him for less than 24 hours, and while she felt the feelings of the mating bond, they were significantly lessened by the fact she was human. He tilted his head fully upright and watched the exchange.

Charlotte held back a giggle and a smile as she nodded at Bella.

"That would be right, sug. Despite the fact that this is a decent sized house, we only have two official bedrooms upstairs."

Bella watched Charlotte with what must had been the same look he could feel her giving him a few minutes ago. It looked like she was watching for any sign that Charlotte might be lying to her, and Jasper was hit with curiosity at how her previous vampire "family" managed to deceive her for so long. Her and Peter definitely had a similar intensity about them when they were serious.

"And he has a bed in his room?"

Bella's question caught him off guard and he made a conscious effort to pay better attention. He glanced quickly at Peter, who had that damn look on his face when he knew something but wasn't going to share. Charlotte just looked confused.

"Um yeah. He has a bed in his room..."

Bella was out of his lap, standing, and spun around to look down at him quicker than he thought humans could move. How the hell...?

"And WHY do you have a bed in your room, if you do. not. sleep?" She ground out the end of her sentence between her teeth. Jasper was struck with feeling the feeling of disappointment and panic that he had only associated with Peter for the last few decades. Ah...this is must be what it felt like when your mate was upset at you. No. He didn't like this feeling one bit.

"Um...ah..." Shit! Why did his mouth choose now of all times to forget how to form sentences?

Bella glared at him, before storming off in a huff towards, and up, the stairs. As soon as she was out of range, Peter burst into loud guffawing.

"How's it feel, Major, to finally have a little lady to get mad at ya?" Peter managed to get out between laughing. Jasper glared at him, trying to restrain himself from removing a few of Peter's limbs. He was sure a little maiming would make him feel better...

Charlotte beat him to the whole injuring Peter thing when she smacked him across the back of his head.

"You idiot! That poor little girl just experienced her first bout of jealousy about her mate. And it was helluh strong coming from someone still human! She's probably upstairs fretting her pretty little head about what just happened!"

Peter blinked at his mate, processing what she just said, before his shoulders slumped.

"Well damn. I wasn't thinkin' bout all that now. I was just laughing at the look on Major's face."

Charlotte sighed at the antics of her mate while Jasper looked on puzzled.

"Wait. That's what that was?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes before fixing him with a stern gaze.

"Yeah. That's what that was. She knows you don't sleep, so she automatically went to the idea that you use the bed to sleep with women." Charlottes gaze sharpened just a bit. "Which isn't that far off."

Jasper cursed underneath his breath.

"I gotta go fix this..." He muttered as he stood up. He was already up the stairs when Peter's voice rang out from downstairs.

"Wait. How does she know you don't sleep?"

"I'll tell ya later." Jasper muttered back before squaring his shoulders and opening the door to Bella.

She had somehow given up on finding his room, and had ended up in his library/office. With it's tall walls covered by bookcases, and a old map of his family ranch behind his desk, with his battle planning table next to it along with the large leather couches, it had to be one of his favorite rooms. His Kitten was currently curled up on one of his couches, a book in her hands. Despite the fact that the book was open, and she was looking down at it, he could tell she wasn't reading it.

Shit. He had completely upset her. With a sigh he purposely closed the door loudly than he normally did, and leaned against it. Bella jumped, looking at him in shock, before she blushed and looked away from him.

Oh no. He couldn't have that. If they were going to handle this whole being mates thing, she couldn't keep going from his confident, spunky Kitten, to this shy blushing thing before him. It was damn right confusing.

"Bella, look at me."

She turned her head his way, but kept her eyes down towards the floor. He sighed. At least she was facing his direction.

"Look, I'm sorry alright? How was I suppos'd to know I had a mate? I had given up lookin' for ya for years. I was convinced I didn't deserve that type of happiness. So yeah, I have a bed 'cuz I slept 'round a bit. But that don't mean I'm gonna keep doing that." She still wasn't looking at him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, looking towards the ground rather than having to look at her ignoring him. "You're it for me, Bella. Okay? I know ya don't really know me, hell, we've only been together for 'bout ten hours...but this...this feeling I have for ya, it's everything. You're everything to me now."

He glanced up to see her staring at him. Her emotions were such a jumble that he couldn't pinpoint exactly what she was feeling. He huffed in annoyance and frustration. This mate thing was just too much for him.

"Damnit, Bella! Will ya at least say something?" Bella blinked at him, and before he knew it his arms were full of his little mate. She hugged him close to her body, her head burying into his shoulder. With a relieved, albeit slightly confused sigh, Jasper wrapped his arms around her. Bella tilted her head to the side so she could speak.

"I'm the one who is sorry. I don't know what came over me down there. Honestly, I would be more creeped out if I knew you had been alive for centuries and hadn't slept around. Fuckward said he was a virgin when he met me, and even at a third of your age I thought it was creepy!" She took a deep breath and Jasper took that time to process what she had said. A vampire virgin? That didn't happen often, hell, at all if he had been alive for more than 20 years! Vampire instincts were just too strong to resist the urge for sex. He would know, it was a common tactic he used to use motivate his newborns.

"It was just, when I put it together that you had a bed, and what you probably used it for...I was furious. It doesn't make sense, but I just had this overwhelming sense of possessiveness. You're mine!" She started to stumble over her words and he could feel her embarrassment. "Well, you're not, you are your own vampire...um! Person! You are your own person and I don't own you or anything…"

With a chuckle, Jasper cut her off and pulled her away from him a bit. He picked her up, and in a millisecond they were on the couch, her in his lap facing him.

"Kitt'n. What ya felt was normal. We're mates. I'm yours and you're mine. It's natural for ya to be possessive of me, just like I'm possessive of you."

Bella looked up at him with her big, doe eyes.

"You're possessive of me?" She asked in a small, confused voice. Jasper tucked a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear.

"'Course, little darlin'. You're mine. I don't like ya away from me, and I sure as hell don't like the idea of other male vamps touchin' ya!"

The smile she gave him was nearly blinding, and combined with the amount of warmth and love she was sending his way Jasper almost couldn't handle it.

"Yours." She said, still sending that warmth and love.

And for the first time in years, Jasper's face broke out into a real smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I changed a few things in this chapter and while they are small enough that many probably won't notice, they were big things for me. I will be leaving the original version up on fanfiction.net, mostly because I think it's important for me to see the mistakes I made in earlier writing and grow from them. But do know that the overall content is still very much the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella was so dazed from seeing Jasper smile, that it was five minutes later before she realized that Jasper had picked her up and moved her to another room. She glared at him, knowing that he had taken advantage of her being distracted.

"Now now, kitt'n. Ya have to go to sleep some time." He chuckled at her, and with an amused huff she turned around to look at the room.

It was gorgeous to say the least. And not in a way that seemed like it was trying too hard, like she sometimes felt Edward's was. The space around her was personal, yet not overtly so.

A four poster wrought iron bed took up most of the space, the sheets a dark red. A soft looking arm chair, the leather worn and aged, sat in a corner across the room; a small side table in a deep cherry wood next to it. The walls of the room were the same sandy stone of the rest of the house, yet seemed darker, as if damp. Yet her favorite part of the room had to be the floor to ceiling bookshelves that expanded an entire wall. She ran her fingers across a row of books as she wandered closer to the bed, amazed to see a number of classics among the shelves, as well as some that seemed to be in other languages.

She turned to him and couldn't help the teasing smile that came to her lips.

"The bookcases in your study and the one downstairs not enough for you, cowboy?"

He smirked at her, happy to see her back to her sassy self.

"The ones in my study are work books, the ones downstairs copies anyone can read; these here are my own collection."

Bella thought back to the type of titles she had seen in his study. Unfortunately, she had been so frustrated at the time, with herself and at him, that she hadn't really been paying much attention. Even the book she had been trying to read had just been the one she had found on the leather couch when she plopped down in frustration.

"Work books?" Her tone expressed her seemingly never ending curiosity, yet the look he gave her once her words came out made it clear she wasn't getting an answer tonight.

"None of that now, kitt'n. I said I wasn't gonna answer none of your questions till ya got some sleep in ya."

Bella felt the urge to pout but held it back. She wasn't a child, and she wasn't going to pout to get her way. Besides, if she was being honest with herself, she was tired…

She glanced around the room yet couldn't seem to find her bag. Or another door that looked like a closet. Or even a door for a bathroom. Strange. She could understand no door for a bathroom, even though Jasper had seemed the type to want his own private bathroom suite, yet no closet?

Jasper watched her with a look of amusement on his face. The vampires he normally brought here, the one night stands that he couldn't convince to go to their place (or if his was closer), never looked for his bathroom or closet. Granted, he was sure he was being a sufficient distraction at the time...but never the less. His little human mate was so interesting.

"Ya figure it out yet?" His tone was a bit mocking, yet soft as he watched her glance around his room again.

Bella glared halfheartedly at him before finally caving in. She obviously wasn't going to get to clean up and sleep anytime soon unless he helped.

"Okay okay, I give." She looked up at him pleadingly, her exhaustion catching up with her.

A pang of something hit Jasper's heart, and he distantly recognized it as tenderness. He pulled Bella close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Watch." His voice was right next to her ear, and the low tone made a shiver run through her.

Suddenly she was aware of his arm leaving her and his hand reaching behind a book and into the book case. A muffled click noise was heard, and a third of the book case swung into the wall.

"Whoa.." The word was softly said, more of an exhale, yet she heard (and felt) Jasper chuckle.

"I tend to keep my personal life out of the way of pryin' eyes." He murmured, certain that she would hear him.

She did, but she was far more concerned with looking around the room that was revealed in wonder. It had to be far too large to be a bathroom.

Bella took a step forward, eyes wide as she took in her new surroundings. The floor beneath her feet was a black granite, which seemed to be just a never ending slab, expanding the entire room. There were two sinks inside a dark wood vanity, with a mirror that took up the rest of the wall above it. In the corner was a giant sunken tub, made out of the same never ending granite.

"Holy shit…."

The words were out before she could stop them and Jasper laughed loudly from behind her, making her spin around with her eyes wide.

"The closet is behind this door… and I'm pretty sure Char moved all ya' stuff into it."

His voice was soft, and he watched her face light up with wonderment behind his hooded eyes. How had he lived without this little lady for so long? Already his whole body felt...almost warm. Bella smiled at him, holding her bag and looking a bit nervous.

"Um...could you like...give me a moment? To freshen up?" She was looking up at him through her eyelashes, unintentionally coy, causing Jasper to stalk towards her. He leaned forward, his body barely brushing against her own, causing Bella's breath to catch. He chuckled at her then, his cold breath sliding over her skin giving her goosebumps. She leaned up into him, her eyes focused only on the dark mirth she found within his burgundy gaze.

Suddenly, his arm reached around her, flicking on a switch she hadn't noticed earlier and she jumped as water began to rain down from the ceiling and into the giant sunken tub.

"Just hit the switch when ya done, kitt'n. I'll be in the room."

And then he was gone.

Taking a moment to settle herself after that brief intense...whatever that was between her and her mate, she started to strip from her dirty clothes, noticing how the red dust from the desert outside seemed to cling to everything. She paused and brought the recently shed vest to her face, hesitantly breathing in the scent that clung to it. Instantly she was embraced by mint, and smoke, and oh god, she could smell the sun. The very feel and scent of the sun was there, all wrapped up making a scent that was purely Jasper. She took another deep breath before letting out a contented sigh, dropping her clothes into the laundry basket hidden in the corner and stepping into the downpour that washed any remaining doubt in her mind away.

It was a good thirty minutes before Jasper heard the tell tale click of the book case swinging open. For the first time since building the house, he regretted sound proofing all the bedrooms and bathroom. He had waited impatiently in his leather chair, a book lazily hanging from his hand, more for show than actual distraction. The moment Bella had stepped through into the room, he knew all the waiting had been worth it.

She was wearing this floaty dark red night gown that he distantly realized as something Char had to have loaned her. It mattered not to him though, she looked nearly ethereal with her damp hair framing her face and those dark eyes watching him, devouring his every inch.

He shook off the lust he was feeling as he held out his hand to her, which she hesitantly took. He could feel her lust for him, but it was pleasantly glazed with the warm feeling he was beginning to associate with her love. And just barely behind that he could feel how exhausted she was, even if she curled up towards him in a wave of contentment.

"Come along now, kitt'n. Let's get ya tuck'd into bed." Jasper let his hand slide through her hair as he murmured his words down to her with a tenderness he didn't believe himself capable of. Bella leaned farther into him, letting him lead her gently to the bed. He lifted her in a blink, and soon she was nestled within his sheets, his soft pillows enveloping her.

"Rest now." His voice was the last thing she remembered as his lips brushed across her forehead and she drifted into much needed sleep.

Jasper watched Bella sleep for a long time, reveling in the newness of having a human curled up in his bed. His mate curled up in his bed.

Even in her sleep her emotions washed over him like a gentle wave; tugging and pulling, enticing him to curl up next to her and just lay there until the sun set. He had never experienced emotions as strong as hers. She was...overwhelming. He couldn't seem to process anything but her, here, filling the air with her unique scent and making him feel emotions he thought died long ago inside him. With an urgency that seemed nearly poetic when translated by his stealth, he swept from the room and away from her.

He was back downstairs in less than a minute, and when Charlotte smiled at him from the lounge chair, his suddenly tender heart took over and he even smiled back.

"Well would ya look at that, darlin'! Our little lady upstairs is practically melting the Major's heart!"

Leave it to Peter to ruin a tender moment.

Jasper couldn't seem to find the energy needed to glare his Captain back into line, and just slumped into the seat he shared with Bella earlier; breathing in her lingering scent. Peter's face was in front of him, practically hovering with energy as he waited for information. It took Charlotte's solid grasp to pull Peter away from the Major's face and convince him to discover whatever miniscule amount of patience he had. After about five minutes, practically an eternity to Peter (even if he was immortal), the Major's eyes snapped open.

"A'right. Time for a brief'n." Jasper's voice was clear and hard, instantly snapping Peter and Charlotte to attention. He nodded to them briefly in absentminded approval before he started.

"Now, as ya'll have kindly noticed, my mate ain't no ordinary human..."

"Hell! We know that, Major! She's related to me, which means we are actually gonna be family...legally at least...well more than me taking on your name…" Peter trailed off as he tried to find the right words and Jasper gave a snort in amusement.

"S'more than that, Captain. Let me start from the begin'ng…"

Jasper leaned back and began his story: filling in his Captain and Lieutenant about how he met his mate in the desert, how she fascinated him from the start, how she was going to let him eat her until his lips touched her skin and changed everything… Peter and Charlotte were captivated, nearly sparkling with their excitement that their Major, their brother, had finally found his mate. That was until Jasper began to tell them about how Bella was practically living with a vampire coven and "datin'" one of them, and how she was the singer to that vampire…

"WHAT?" Charlotte surprisingly was the one who nearly exploded in her rage, causing Jasper to throw up what was essentially a quick emotional wall around himself before he started ripping things apart. "How dare he! To play with her emotions in such a manner, to practically toy with her! I'll kill 'im! I'll rip 'im to tiny pieces!"

Peter had to lay his hand gently upon her arm, as Charlotte had hopped up and starting pacing in her rage.

"Char...Char...enough! Let the Major finish!" Charlotte paused at Peter's words, took a deep breath, and sank next to him on the lounge. She seemed to deflate, and gestured weakly for Jasper to continue.

"I don't know all the details now, only what I could piece together from kitt'n's rant...and what she told me on the run back to town. But from what I can gath'r, she was datin' this fucker before a rogue came upon them and forced them on a chase."

Peter seemed to freeze at that, having seen what tends to happen when two vampires got it in their mind that they needed the same prey. Jasper nodded at him, his mouth a grim line, acknowledging that his Captain was on the right track.

"This vampire, the one she says she was datin'... his whole coven sounds like they were in on the ruse. So they took off n' took Bella down here, leadin' the rouge to new territory. Now, it sounds like Bella was bit by this rogue, before her" He practically snarled the word in his anger and frustration. "boyfriend, swoop'd on n' an' destroyed the rogue before suckin' the venom back out of the bite."

Charlotte gasped, the sound nearly echoing in the answering silence.

"S-She...she was bitten? How is this girl still breathin'?"

Peter however seemed to have a calculating look upon his face, processing everything he had just been told and putting pieces together into what was becoming a disgusting puzzle.

"The boyfriend...he planned it all. He knew he could take the rogue, and orchestrated it to the most dramatic point, most likely in a ploy to get her more reliant on him…" He was nearly muttering to himself, but the others heard him clearly. He glanced up sharply to Jasper. "Was he glamouring her?"

Jasper gave a short, sharp nod; angry still on his mate's behalf. Peter nodded in response absentmindedly.

"Makes sense. The bite was probably accidental. It's why he sucked the venom out...to taste her...and to keep her human for his further use. He wanted her completely dependent on him, so when he started to feed from her...she wouldn't even think of refusing. Just one thing though..." Jasper and Charlotte's gaze focused entirely upon Peter. "...you found her. So what went wrong?"

Jasper smirked at his Captain's deduction skills; it was one of the reasons he had turned him in the first place. Charlotte however was quietly shuddering in disgust, curling closer to her mate for comfort she desperately craved.

"That's the thing. Turns out the fucker's true mate turn'd up when Bella was unconscious recovering. Bella had driven out to the middle of the desert in her rage when she was told; an' was spittin' and cussin' and throwing rocks when I came upon her." He shook his head fondly at the memory; his little firecracker was something special.

Peter grinned while pulling Charlotte close to his chest; her face burying in to be surrounded by his scent.

"Atta girl! Now that sounds like something I can be proud of in a family member!" Peter and Jasper laughed quietly together at that, until Char poked her head out to look at them.

"You said she was bit...would she have a scar? A scar like ours?"

Her words were like a bucket of water, smothering out a sputtering flame. All of them turned silent, contemplating what this could even mean. Jasper rubbed his thumb over his wrist, tracing the criss-crossing crescent moon silver scars there. He let his head fall to stare at them, letting the memories of how he got them spill into his mind.

"I hope so…" He murmured after a long silence, still staring at his thumb moving across his scars. "Maybe it will make these easier to explain…"


	7. Chapter 7

Bella awoke about an hour before the sun set, nestled within soft sheets and pillows. She blinked sleepily at her surroundings as her mind slowly began to process where she was. Ah...that's right. She was still in Arizona, with her...mate. She sat up quickly, scanning the room for any sign of Jasper, wondering if her mate had watched her sleep like Edward was so fond of doing.

Nothing.

It seemed like her mate had allowed her to wake up in peace, with only herself as company. She smiled and stretched at the welcome change, happy to not feel so self conscious so early in the day. Er, well maybe that was night.

With a quick shake of her head, she got out of bed, taking in the room around her as she did so. No windows, and the lights in the room had been dimmed to let her sleep. Bella quickly realized that there was no sure way she would know what time of day it was until she heading downstairs where all the windows seemed to be. With a shrug, she headed towards the book case. Her hands gently trailed across the books until she came to the place she thought held the secret latch to get to the bathroom. With a triumphant cry she found the latch and clicked the door open. Immensely pleased with herself, she trotted into the revealed room, humming all the way.

Wait, was that water running?

Hesitantly she glanced up to actually look at the bathroom.

Oh sweet vampire heaven.

There was her mate (she was getting quite good at saying that to herself), standing in the sunken tub, with water cascading down his body from the rain shower head above him. Spellbound, she let her eyes take the view of him in.

He was toned, but yet not overly so; more lithe than anything else. His arms were strong, as were his shoulders, and his honey blonde hair was nearly brown and barely skimmed the top of his shoulders when wet. Just when she was about to let her gaze drift further down, Jasper's hand suddenly moved. Flicking his wet hair away from his face he turned his head and winked at her.

"Mornin', kitt'n."

With a noise suspiciously similar to an eep, Bella raced from the room, face red and nearly tripping out the door. Burying herself face first into the bed, she heard his loud laughter drift after her through the still open bookcase.

Positively mortified, Bella shoved her face further into the pillow in front of her, trying to settle her breathing. She couldn't believe she was just...checking him out! And he was letting her! She was certain that the moment the book case swung open he was aware that she was awake and in the room with him. Which led to the question...why hadn't she heard the water before she stepped into the bathroom?

Still laughing to himself, Jasper switched off the shower and stepped out of the tub. He had wanted to take a shower before his little human mate awoke, but it seemed she caught the end of his game plan. Well, at least he was certain that she had liked what she saw; if the lust lingering in the room had any indication. Granted it was slowly being overcome by the pure mortification floating in from the other room, but still; lust had been there first.

He dried off and dressed quickly, seeing as his mate had been so shocked to see him naked...honestly, humans...before he went to the bedroom to talk with Bella. He watched her as she seemed to have an internal debate with herself while keeping her face flat into the pillow.

"Kitt'n." He resisted the urge to lean down and run his fingers through her mahogany hair. While her mortification had begun to fade at the sound of his voice, he didn't want to scare his mate off by doing too much too soon. "Kitt'n, we're mates ya know? You don't have to feel embarrassed for seeing me in the shower."

Bella was tilting her head towards him now, and he could see her peeking up at him through her hair. He felt an innate urge to sigh. Why did his little mate keep flip flopping between being a spitfire and this shy little thing? Even though she was being kind of cute right now…

Wait. Cute? The God of War doesn't recognize the word cute; much less uses it. This whole having a mate thing was seriously throwing him for a loop.

Apparently he had been lost in his thoughts for a while, because Bella was now up and facing him; even if she was still glancing through her hair shyly.

"You're right." Her voice was small, but she seemed to be gaining strength with each passing moment that Jasper didn't interrupt her. "We are mates, and even though it's….a new development….I shouldn't be so embarrassed around you."

Jasper nodded in approval, finally letting his hand stray towards her hair like it was itching to do so. With a seemingly careless flick of his wrist, he tucked her hair away from her face. Her spirited brown eyes had flecks of whiskey fire being born in them, and he was struck once again with an overwhelming feeling of love.

"Go get cleaned up, kitt'n. I'll be down stairs waitin' on ya."

And then he was gone. With a determined little nod, Bella headed back to the bathroom; set to do some much needed human business.

It was barely twenty minutes later when she came bounding down the stairs, dressed in a simple black t-shirt with an obscure band logo on it and a pair of old jeans. Her hair was damp, but up in a ponytail; away from her face and giving her a reprieve from the dry summer heat that had invaded the living room during the day. She took in the room with a small smile on her face, happy to see that the glow of sunset was already fading into night.

"Hi there, Sweet Pea!"

With a gasp she jumped back from Peter, who had suddenly appeared right in front of her face. She gave him a fierce glare that nearly made him flinch before just rolling her eyes. She could already tell that Peter wouldn't exactly be worth her exasperation.

"Will I ever get used to vampire speed..?" She muttered under her breath before trudging the rest of the way into the room.

"Yeah, about that, Sweet Pea...we all need to have a talk."

"Captain!" Jasper's voice cut off Peter from saying any more, and Bella's eyes immediately zoned in on him leaning against the kitchen counter. Vacantly she realized Charlotte was behind him, fluttering about in the kitchen. Bella seemed to instinctively walk towards her mate, and he gave a little smirk and caught her hand when she got to him. Her thumb swept along the back of his hand and she was surprised to feel something other than purely smooth skin. Catching on to her surprise, Jasper nodded at her, his mouth a grim line.

"Right. I suppose I owe ya some information, kitt'n."

Bella brightened instantly and dragged him to the lounge to sit. Well, more like Jasper gracefully let her lead him while Peter snickered in the background at her antics. With a move far too well executed to ever belong to Isabella Swan, she pushed Jasper onto the lounge and spun around to try and look at everyone in the room at once.

"Really? You mean it? You're actually going to tell me?"

Jasper grabbed her hand and gently pulled her to sit beside him, his expression puzzled. Peter and Charlotte had sat across from them; Charlotte handing Bella a plate of what, for all intents and purposes, looked like some form an omelet. Bella grinned happily at her, and Charlotte seemed surprised but happy to smile back.

"I promised I would tell ya after ya slept didn't I?" Jasper still sounded puzzled and Bella turned her attention to him after taking a quick bite of her omelet. Hm, not bad.

"Well, yeah. But I'm not really used to vampires actually answering my questions. It's normally a quick 'Later, Isabella.' or some excuse. Or I seem to forget about asking anything at all…"

Her voice trailed off as she was forced to deal with the memories, and emotions, that saying those words caused her. She decided to turn her full attention to devouring her omelet to hopefully shake the feelings off. Jasper began to growl and Bella's head shot up, surprised at how….hot that sound was coming from him. Without really thinking she lifted a hand and placed it on the center of his chest. Jasper's growls slowly began to fade, until they eventually stopped completely and he took her hand, an unreadable expression upon his face.

"That will not be the case here. You are my mate, and thus on equal footin' with us. While I cannot promise that your questions will always be answered right away, they will be answered."

His words smoothed over Bella, and she smiled at him. In a split decision she decided to play off his empath gift, and sent gratitude his way. His lips twitched into a smirk before he continued.

"Right then. Let's start from the beginnin'...I born the year of 1844 in Houston, Texas…."

Jasper took his time telling Bella about what he remembered about his human life: from living in a ranch house with his mother, younger sister, and older brother... to lying about his age and joining the Confederate army desperate to prove himself a man; and becoming the youngest Major in history at barely twenty years old. Bella's eyes lit up briefly when he mentioned being a Major in the army, and he knew she was finally putting together the nickname his Captain and Lieutenant called him. But it was getting to the end of his human life, and he needed to suck up any hesitation he had and tell his mate about his vampire upbringing.

"We had just finished evacuating Galveston, I had sent my troops on 'head, choosin' to do one last look see of the town. On the road into town, however, I came across three women. They were...the most beautiful things I have ever seen in my short twenty years…"

Bella gasped, her mind instantly putting together what was about to happen. Even though Jasper was sitting right in front of her, a small jump of fear rose in her chest for his past self.

"I offered them my assistance, I was after all a Major and had a certain honor to a hold to. They spoke briefly to each other, in what I barely identified as Spanish, before the woman in the middle stepp'd forward. She introduced herself as Maria, and then...my human life was no more."

Bella immediately set her empty plate to the side before instinctively curling up to Jasper's side in an attempt to offer comfort. He pulled her into his lap gratefully, his arms wrapping around her before he sighed and began to roll up his right sleeve. Bella watched fascinated as more of his skin was exposed. She noticed his skin was an odd texture, and she ran her fingertips across the surface of his arm inspecting it. All too soon the truth dawned on her, and she shakily lifted up her left wrist to compare the silver crescent moon scars.

"These...there like mine." She looked up at Jasper quickly, who was watching her intensely. "Are they...are they all…"

Jasper nodded while Peter and Charlotte goggled at the mark on Bella's wrist; so familiar to their own...yet so different upon a human's skin.

"They are all bite marks from other vampires, yes. Maria had taken my life from one war, only to thrust it into another." Jasper went to roll his sleeve back down but Bella stopped him, tracing the scars there with apparent interest. He focused upon her emotions, which seemed to always be swirling beneath the surface inside him, and was shocked to discover no revulsion. In fact, there only seemed to be a mixture of awe, admiration, and...sadness. He gently placed his hand over hers, drawing her attention. "You...you are not repulsed. Nor scared. I do not understand."

His mate smiled at him, albeit a bit sadly, and gently shook her head.

"It upsets me that you had to receive these, that you had to go through the pain that creates these scars." She ran her fingertips across them again. "I suppose you have many more of them, if this is just one arm…"

He nodded stiffly as Peter and Charlotte rubbed some of their own marks self-consciously. They didn't have nearly the same amount that the Major did. Bella met Jasper's gaze with a look of determination, and he wasn't surprised to see that the whiskey colored fires in them were burning.

"To live through these, to be sitting here telling me your story...You are so strong, Jasper. Physically, as well as mentally. They...the scars make me almost proud. Proud to say that we are mates, that I am yours."

The shock in the room was palpable; even to someone who wasn't an empath. Yet, Bella did not have to time to process it before Jasper had her wrapped up tightly in his arms. He clutched to her with near desperation, and she could feel his emotions bubbling just beneath the surface; could feel his shock...and his immeasurable love for her.

She relaxed into his hold, letting his love fill her and sending her love and pride towards him. It was then that Jasper began to do something that made Bella pull her head back in awe.

"Are you...purring?"

The tender moment was broken by Peter loudly laughing to the point of falling out of his chair.

"Man, oh Man, I never thought I'd see the day where the Major, The Major, God of War, would purr like a house cat!"

Peter was still laughing as he spoke and Charlotte took the moment to aim a well placed kick at him, causing him to abruptly shut up.

"Now don't you go teasing the Major about purring when you damn well know you've purred your pretty head at me countless of times. It's just something mates do, and, frankly, I'm quite happy to know the Major has someone to purr for!"

Charlotte's words were fast, quick, and deadly; like a rattle snake bite. Bella looked up at Jasper and was happy to see amusement shining in his eyes.

"Thank ya, Char."

Charlotte beamed at the praise, while Peter muttered 'Traitor' under his breath just loudly for Bella to hear. Everyone chose to ignore him.

"God of War?"

It was Bella's well placed question that got everyone back on topic, despite Peter pouting on the floor towards Charlotte. Jasper cleared his throat unnecessarily, his hand twitching for his pocket as he wished he didn't agree to Charlotte's old rule of no smoking in the house. He could really use a cigarette right about now…

"When Maria changed me, her coven mates and her had just lost all their territory. They had chosen me purely because of my high ranking uniform. They needed someone with experience and the expertise of running troops to go through with their plan. When I awoke from my three days of pain associated with the change, I awoke to my new role: Leader of a vampire army."

Bella gaped at him in disbelief. A...vampire army?

"Maria, along with Lucy and Nettle, wanted territory. The only way to get that was to have the manpower to do so. We began forming an army of newborn vampires, and with my unexpected gift of being able to read and manipulate emotions, we quickly decimated the other leaders in power. It was a violent life, a life run purely on instinct and power and blood. And I was in the center of it all. Soon after gaining territory, Lucy and Nettle began to feel greedy, and began to plot against Maria. As my sire, I felt indebted to inform her of the distrusting emotions I felt from them. She had me kill them, and then it was only her and I. We ruled the South, changing newborns when needed and culling them when the one year mark hit and their strength waned. And of them all I was the best."

He hesitated here, and Bella could read the unease in all of them.

"Maria rewarded me for my loyalty. I was given blood and sex to my heart's content. She would coddle me. I fancied that what we had was love and she would whisper in my ear that I was her 'dios de la guerra'...Her God of War. That is what I was known as by rivaling armies. Maria would set me on them, and I would take newborns down like dominoes; my skill and path of destruction knew no other to compare. The troops I lead...they knew me only as The Major."

Bella looked quickly at Peter and Charlotte; that's all she ever heard them call Jasper. They nodded, matching grim expressions on their face.

"We were both in Maria's army. The Major changed us both." Peter's voice was deadly serious, and he looked at Jasper with something akin to hero-worship. "I was one of the few that managed to live past the one year mark, and it was only because of pure determination on my part."

Jasper snorted.

"Yeah, 'n the fact that you just knew shit."

Peter nodded, agreeing completely yet not elaborating.

"I managed to get past the front our dear old Major puts up, and before anyone knew it, I had become someone he could trust. I rose to the rank of Captain and was his right hand man for about a decade."

"What happened?" Bella's voice was full of curiosity, enthralled by how her great uncle had managed to extend his life despite all the odds; and by these rare details of her mates life. Peter's turned to look at Charlotte and his gaze was so soft and full of love that his answer was obvious. Jasper took over the story once more.

"Captain here just had to discover his mate in the new pack of newborns. He hid it well from me, but the day arriv'd where the cullin' needed to happen and Char was amongst them."

Bella turned her appalled gaze to Charlotte who smiled sadly.

"I had no gift, and my fighting skills were average. While a decent vampire, I didn't have the ruthlessness to survive in Maria's army." Her voice was steady as she simply stated the facts. Bella turned back to Jasper, desperate to hear more.

"I was going down the line, yet I felt something was quite right. Peter 'ad been actin' off, and a part of me knew somethin' was 'bout to happen. When I was one away from Char, everything came crashin'. Peter had let his hold on his emotions slip, and all at once I could feel what he had been tryin' to keep from me for months. Charlotte was his mate. I could feel the love and care and tenderness he held in his heart for her...and...I let them go."

Peter took over then, seeing that it wasn't something the Major had wanted to relive.

"It was a changing point in Major's life. He could feel what Char and I felt for each other, and he knew that what he had with Maria couldn't be love. And however it happened, however much he denies it, he had grown to care for me. So he let Char and I escape, to leave the camp forever."

Jasper had his eyes closed and his embrace around Bella had tightened slightly.

"Maria wasn't happy. I had let a good soldier escape. I had shown weakness in her eyes. She tortured me for months after they left, removed my arms and legs and locked me in the Pit so I could starve. When she felt I had enough, she put me back together and set me loose on a whole town….I...I could feel it. Every emotion from every person I killed that day. My body was starved and my gift was working overtime. I nearly went crazy."

Bella began to stroke Jasper's arms, sending wave after wave of calm and love towards him. After a moment or two he opened his eyes to stare down at her.

"I lost myself. I became something purely instinct; a true monster and something that terrorized everything that came in my path. I felt...nothing. Maria was wary of me, and I could tell she was planning a way to destroy me; and I waited for that day to come. It was only when Peter and Charlotte came back for me that I began to feel something again. I left with them that very night, but only after I destroyed Maria and all she had worked for."

"That was 1938, and we three have been together ever since." Charlotte spoke up, giving Jasper a kind look that spoke of her familial feelings towards him. Peter nodded, grabbing Charlotte's hand and pulling her closer to him.

"Mhmm, we traveled as nomads until the forties, hunting as needed while Major and I worked on his emotional wall so he wouldn't lose himself. That was until about 1948 when the Volturi stumbled across us."

Bella gasped, sitting straight up and looking between them all.

"The Volturi? Why did they want you all?"

Jasper chuckled at her and pulled her back to him.

"Well, kitt'n, we were fugitives. It's illegal to create vampire armies. Newborns are too hard to completely control and the risk of exposure to humans becomes exceptionally high. And I, well...I had a bit of a reputation."

"Had? You still got one, Major! Ain't no vampire in the States who don't know your name!" Peter cut in, his excitement obvious. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, the damn Volturi sure didn't help it none did they?" He shook his head in faint exasperation. "Demandin' I join their fuckin' guard to serve for my crimes under Maria. Bull."

Bella had turned herself around in Jasper's lap and was staring at him with awe.

"You said no? But I thought no one said no to the Volturi…"

Charlotte started giggling then and Peter was quick to join in on the laughter.

"That was before they ever met the Major! He ain't the God of War for nothin'! He marched right up to Cauis, Aro, and Marcus, and made them start negotiating with him!"

Bella was stunned, and looked at Jasper for confirmation. He gave a small shrug as if it was no big deal.

"They were having trouble with the armies in the South jostling for power after I took Maria out. I agreed to handle the issue, if they agreed never to bug me again. A deal was struck and I took Peter, Char, and a couple of the Volturi guards and wiped out the armies."

"Yep! We're practically buddies now! The Volturi leave us to live ours, and in return the Major and us take care of a few of the problems that pop up in the States."

Bella stared at Peter, before moving to Charlotte (who was nodding in confirmation), and finally to look at her mate.   
Who was acting like being friends with the leaders of the vampire world was an everyday occurrence.

What had she gotten herself into?

It was at that moment that Bella's stomach decided to growl.

Caught off guard, she quickly looked up to the windows in the room, and was surprised to see that it was far darker than she expected. She turned her gaze to Charlotte and gave her a sheepish smile.

"You wouldn't happen to have any more food in that kitchen would you?"

Her question was met with a quick, but rather shifty, glance towards Peter before Charlotte gave her a hesitant smile.

"Um. About that, suga'..." Oh no. This wasn't going to be good news for her, Bella could already tell. "We didn't have any food in the house...I, um, actually sent Peter to go find some eggs so you could at least eat something…"

Bella blinked. And then blinked again. Before she turned her unwavering gaze to Peter. He began to fidget under her stare, and was shooting pleading looks to the Major when Bella finally spoke.

"You mean to tell me, that you went out into the wild, came across a random nest…plucked some eggs from it, and FED THEM TO ME?"

Peter leaned as far as he could away from the angry human without leaving his seat. Honestly, since when was he cautious about humans? He blamed the fact that he was related to this one, and she was the Major's mate.

"Um...yes?" At Peter's hesitant words, Bella was up out of Jasper's lap and walking across the room before anyone could stop her.

"That's it! I can't stay with a family of vamps, in the middle of the desert, without at least having basic human amenities!" She said all of this in a huff while striding towards the door that led to the garage. When her hand was on the handle and she opened it, she turned back to look at the shell-shocked vampires behind her. "Well, are you guys coming or not? I need to get some food!"

Bella was out the door and out of their sight when they heard a muttered, "And toilet paper would be nice too…"

There was a brief moment of stunned silence, before Jasper burst into laughter, standing up and rolling his sleeve back down.

"Well now, ya'll heard the belle, we got some shoppin' to do!" And he was gone. Peter and Charlotte looked at each other before they broke out in matching grins. There was no doubt in their mind that this was the perfect woman for their Major.

Bella meanwhile was standing in front of the various cars, and a few motorcycles, in front of her; trying to decide which one they were going to take to get to town. She scanned the garage before something caught her eye. Oh they were definitely taking that one.

It was a truck, not as ancient as hers had been, but solid and dependable instead of expensive and flashy. It had a large cab, enough to fit at least the five of them, and was the most gorgeous forest green color. She headed towards it with a single minded determination, intent on touching it...maybe even driving it. She was half way across the garage when she was swept up into someone's arms with no warning. She tensed briefly before realizing it was only Jasper.

"Why kitt'n, you wouldn't have happened to be headin' over to my truck there, would ya?" His voice rumbled through his chest, and Bella hummed happily at the sound of it.

"I was."

Jasper smirked down at her and before she knew it she was in the passenger seat of the truck, being safely buckled in.

"I suppose we can take it, since it has enough room...and it is one of my favorites…" He paused a moment to tuck a piece of her hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear. And then he was in the driver's seat.

"Well I'm glad someone besides you likes this hunk of metal, Major. Otherwise it would never get any use!"

Bella turned and wasn't surprised to see that Peter and Charlotte were already in the back seat. Peter grinned at her before continuing to run his mouth.

"I don't know if it's gonna get us to town before midnight though...the thing barely goes 80 miles per hour!" Peter shuddered in disgust. Bella beamed at him before turning back to Jasper.

"Oh this is great! My old truck barely pushed 65!" She rubbed the worn leather seat she was sitting on with great tenderness.

"Your old truck…?" Charlotte questioned from the back. Bella sighed mournfully.

"My poor darling...we had to shove him off a cliff to frame my death." She sighed mournfully again. "I sure loved that thing…"

Peter and Charlotte caught each others eye again, sharing the same thought; this girl was talking about how they framed her death...and was more sad that her truck had to be used! They glanced at the Major's face in the rear view mirror and weren't surprised to see that he was smiling softly to himself as they drove out towards town in the distance.

They had sat quietly for about 20 minutes before Bella decided to break the silence.

"Okay. We need a game plan!"

She was met by hesitant silence from her vampires.

"A game-plan, kitt'n?" Jasper asked, taking the risk to look at her since they were the only ones on the deserted desert road. Bella's brow furrowed a bit before she seemed to have a change of thought.

"Oh right! You're more military oriented, sorry. I meant we need strategy meeting to discuss how we're going to handle all the shopping in town."

Jasper nodded at his mate, pleased that she was taking the initiative to plan how they were going to handle their outing; there was probably more than he thought of that needed to get done.

"Lead on then, little one!" Peter chirped from the back. He had his arm wrapped around Charlotte and both of them were looking at Bella with amused expressions on their face.

"Right! Well, do you guys have a fridge?" Bella watched Jasper for an answer and when he shook his head negative she nodded as if that's what she expected. "Thought so. I was rather surprised to know you guys even had a toilet or stove in the house. That means we are going to have to shop at a supermarket store; that way we can get nearly everything we need at once."

The vampire's nodded in agreement, that seemed pretty sensible to them. Bella smiled, overwhelmingly happy that she was actually being listened to. The Cullen's probably would have shuddered in disgust if she even thought of making them shop at a supermarket. Jasper grabbed her hand and squeezed gently, letting his contentment at her happiness flow to her. Her smile widened to a grin before she continued.

"That also means we are going to have to divide and conquer. I need some more clothes, so I'll let Char handle that…" She paused and looked back at Charlotte. "I'm guessing you already know my sizes?"

At Charlotte's nod she turned back to the front and continued.

"Thought so. Just try not to buy anything too flashy...I'm not really comfortable with that. Now, that means Peter will have to be in charge of buying appliances. Along with a fridge, I'm probably going to need a microwave, maybe even a toaster and blender. I'll let you figure out what you think will go with the kitchen."

Peter was grinning like a maniac. The Major and Charlotte almost never let him buy things for the house! Granted he was limited to appliances, but he was going to have such a blast.

Jasper rolled his eyes at his Captain before turning his attention to Bella.

"And us, kitt'n?" Bella ran her thumb across the back of his hand and gave it a happy little squeeze.

"Well, Major, you're stuck food shopping with me!"

It was getting close to one thirty in the morning before they had finished shopping. The bed of the truck was filled with stuff they had bought, and Bella looked at it all with a mixture of awe and trepidation. They had only been in there for barely an hour and a half and she wouldn't be surprised if they had enough to not head back into town for another month.

Peter was talking excitedly to Charlotte about all the different things they had in the appliance section. Apparently he thought buying a huge flat screen tv, and several gaming systems with multiple games, was still in the realm of what he was allowed to buy. Charlotte was shaking her head good-naturedly; most likely used to her mate's antics.

Bella looked up at her own mate, leaning into his side. Jasper had his arm around her, and had kept it there for at least the last twenty minutes. She had been smart enough not to argue with him buying everything; after all, it wasn't like she had much money to her name. He glanced down at her, feeling her eyes on him, and gave her a soft smile that made her heart skip and warmth pool in her belly.

Jasper had to give it to his little mate; it had been a long time since his coven had felt this happy or content. She had only been with them for barely a few days, and already she was bringing such positive changes to his world. His smile turned slowly into a smirk as he heard her heart skip and felt the lust and love she was sending in his direction. He pulled her closer to his side, breathing in her beautiful scent with a grin.

"This is all well and good, but we still haven't managed to feed the human." He addressed the group, a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. Bella rolled her eyes playfully at him for referring to her as 'the human' but was quick to agree.

"I don't think I can wait until we get back to the house to eat. I think I saw a Chinese take out place around the corner…" She trailed off and looked up at Jasper with big brown pleading eyes. "Can I get Chinese food? Pretty please?"

Well shit. He hoped his mate didn't look at him like that or use that tone with him often, otherwise she would get whatever she wanted as soon as she asked.

He nodded at her and locked the truck, not worried about their purchases in the bed of it getting stolen. He could always replace things if they did. He tilted his further down as he gestured for Bella to lead the way. It was close enough to walk.

They had gotten half a block before Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte all froze; instantly putting Bella behind them. Peter and Charlotte took the lead while Jasper made sure he had a good grip on his mate and scanned the area with his eyes.

"Well, well, well...would you look at that. The little human bitch has already found another vampire 'family' to take her in as the family pet…"


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Bella heard the voice she froze, but it wasn't until she caught a glimpse of fire red hair that she knew.

"Victoria…" Her voice was hardly loud enough to be a whisper, but Victoria threw her head back and laughed. There was a touch of madness there that made Bella shiver.

"Hello, Isabella dear. So nice to see you again. Who would have thought that when we were hired for this job that you would end up being such. a. hassle…"

Hired? Job? What? Victoria wasn't making any sense but Bella didn't have any chance to question her before Peter spoke up.

"What are you doing in this area? Surely you know hunting is not permitted in this territory." Peter's voice was firm, and his gaze never wavered from Victoria. Charlotte mirrored his stance watching Victoria's companion with equal fervor. Her companion shifted awkwardly, but Victoria just laughed her mad little laugh again.

"Oh please. Don't bother us with your so called territory rules. Simply give us the girl so I can finish the job we came here for."

Jasper's grip on Bella tightened and he lowered his head to whisper to her.

"Who is this vampire, Bella?" His voice was stern and it was clear that it was less of a question and more of a command.

"S-she's part of James' coven. They are how I ended up down here...they had come across the Cullen's while I was with them...a-and James...he saw me as a c-challenge. Edward led them down here and away from Forks...James...I thought he had my mother! I snuck away from everyone and went to meet him. He's the one who bit me."

Jasper nodded, his gaze hardening. However, before he had a chance to say anything Victoria simply lost it.

"Part of James' coven? Part of his coven? I was his Mate! And you took him from me!" She lunged towards Bella, but suddenly there was a loud screeching noise. Bella looked on in shock as Peter stood there, his foot pining Victoria to the ground by the neck with her arm in his hand.

Jasper took that moment to step forward, his hat still obscuring his face but his voice hard.

"His mate, hm? You should have never been left unchecked…" His gaze swept over them and both of Victoria and her companion. He zoned in on the large man. "You. What is your name?"

"My name is L-Laurent." The large man stuttered slightly but recovered. Jasper tilted his head at him.

"And what do you know of this...territory?" Jasper's voice was so cold that Bella nearly shivered, even though it wasn't being directed at her.

"It is said that this territory...along with most of the South is run by the….the God of War." Laurent looked quite terrified at this point, and his fear was making a slow grin spread on Jasper's face. Well, until Victoria interrupted.

"Lies! Myths! There is no more God of War! James said that no one had come across the Major in decades!" She was cut off with a loud crunch, as Peter's boot crushed her windpipe. He barely spared her a glance.

"Sorry 'bout that Major." Peter drawled out. Victoria's eyes got nearly impossibly wide, and Laurent looked like he would have pissed himself if he was human. Jasper simply chuckled, finally tilting his hat out of his face; letting them all get a good look at him.

"No matter, Captain." His ruby gaze sharpened upon Laurent. "Do you have any intention of helpin' this lil' lady here get her revenge?"

Laurent shook his head quickly, slipping momentarily into French in his fear, "Non, c'est son combat. I simply accompanied her out of some dying loyalty to James. We traveled briefly together."

Jasper nodded at him, seemingly understanding.

"I see…" He moved in a blur, and with a loud rip, Laurent's head was in his hands. There was a few second relapse before the body fell to the ground beside Victoria with a thud. Victoria began to struggle underneath Peter's hold, and Bella watched on in shocked intrigue.

Jasper knelt down to look Victoria in the eyes, Laurent's head tucked underneath his arm like one might hold a basket ball. His ruby gaze was unreadable, and Victoria felt the sharpest wave of terror freeze her in her place. Jasper tilted his head at her, a parody of what he had done nearly a minute before.

"Do not fret. Your companion will live. It seems as if I have been too lenient lately...my reputation is apparently bein' reduced to myth." He shook his head in amusement, a smirk pulling at his lips. "So, in light of that, Laurent will live. Hopefully he can spread some more 'myths' about me."

He tossed Laurent's head towards Charlotte, who caught it gracefully. Peter took that as a sign to remove his foot from Victoria's neck.

As soon as the boot was gone, Victoria's neck was in Jasper's hand, and she dangled helplessly over the ground.

"You however…" He grinned, and the sight was enough for Victoria to let out a strangled whimper. He tore off her other arm, taking care to take off her hand before he did so to increase her pain. The motions were quick and graceful; Bella was watching her mate, transfixed by him. He let the limbs drop carelessly to the ground before looking over at Charlotte.

"Deposit his body outside of town. Make sure ya bury his head 'bout fifty yards 'way from 'im." Charlotte gave a quick salute before lifting the large body easily and taking off into the night. Jasper gaze drifted to Peter.

"Captain. Take Bella to the Chinese place. Have her order her food and when it's ready, take her straight on back to the truck." Peter gave a sharp nod before tentatively lifting Bella into his arms. Bella was staring straight at Jasper, enthralled by him and the ease of which he wielded his power. She had never experienced anything like him.

When Jasper caught her gaze right before Peter took off, she realized with a jolt that he seemed...almost worried. Realizing he could only be worried about her reaction to his actions, so soon after hearing his story about his past, she sent him wave after wave of lust, love, awe, and intrigue. Jasper nearly stumbled as it all hit him, but the last thing Bella saw was a grin spreading across his face.

Next thing she knew she was outside the Chinese place and Peter was placing her firmly on solid ground.

"Alright, doll. Let's get some food in ya."

Bella was situated in the passenger seat of the truck, calming munching on some vegetable lo mien straight from the take out container. Peter was outside circling the truck, along with Charlotte who had arrived after only five minutes after Bella and Peter showed up with food. She wondered a bit where Jasper could be, but wasn't worried in the slightest. It was clear to her that her mate was rather powerful, and he most likely taking his time finding out information before handling the threat.

At least she hoped so. She was dreadfully curious about what Victoria had meant when she said they were 'hired for the job'...

She jumped slightly as Jasper was suddenly in the driver's seat, leaning over towards her. He moved her take out container from her hands before placing his hand on her cheek. He leaned his face closer and before Bella knew it she was kissing him.

Oh god...was she kissing him.

Her hands immediately fisted in his shirt to pull him closer, before a faint chuckle came from him and he deepened the kiss. His hand slid into her hair, nearly fisting it in his grip as he nipped at her bottom lip. She gasped, and the tongue that had slid out to soothe the nip was then in her mouth, doing delicious things to her insides. One of her own hands slid up his chest and around to cup the back of his neck, angling this mouth as they battled for dominance with their tongues. He was purring at her again, and everything Bella felt made her want to never break this moment…

They finally broke apart so she could breathe, and she looked at Jasper through hooded eyes. He smirked at her before leaning away and handing her back her take-out container. She took it back instinctively and blinked at him with clearing confusion.

"Well...that was nice."

Jasper barked out a laugh at her soft words and she smiled at him, feeling a mixture of emotions that had her nearly floating. If she got a kiss like that every time he came back from ripping apart a vampire, she had no problem calling him Major.

He started up the truck and they were off. As they pulled onto the main road that would take them out of the city, he took the pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one with a flick of a motion. He seemed calm, but Bella took in the rigid set of his shoulders and tensed muscles and knew better.

His cigarette was hanging lazily from his mouth, and even with his eyes on the ever expanding open road ahead of them, he seemed lost in his thoughts.

It was only when they seemed to be in the middle of nowhere again that he made any sort of movement. He flicked his stub of a cigarette out his window and reached up to the sunglasses compartment. His hand came back with a cd and Bella was surprised to hear Pete's desperate moan from the back.

"C'mon Major! Anything but that shit…"

Jasper sent a quick glare via the rear view mirror, and gently pushed the cd into the truck's cd player with a tap of his finger. Interested in what Jasper could possibly listen to, and long done with her take-out, Bella leaned forward hoping to figure out what the cd was.

To say she was surprised when the first notes began would be an understatement. Such an unique sound…

She listened, transfixed, as the instruments rang out around her; building a symphony of sound unlike anything she had ever heard.

Jasper had relaxed infinitely, his body sinking back into his seat with a tell tale ease. Not being able to will herself to break his relaxed state, Bella turned to look back at Peter.

"What is this?" She whispered; her voice was almost soft and reverent. Peter gave a good natured grumble before answering her.

"Some band from Texas that the Major managed to find. He has all of their crap. It's practically all he listens to!" Peter's voice was taking on a whine quality to it and his eyes pleaded with her. "Can you imagine? None of their songs even have words!"

Bella turned back around as Charlotte patted Peter's leg in an attempt to quiet his melodramatic hysterics. With a soft shake of her head she closed her eyes and gave herself away to the music.

The rise, the falls, the nuances...the music around her was building such a swell of emotions inside her body. How on Earth did Jasper listen to only this? She felt as if her soul had escaped her body.

She drifted along the music until the song tapered off to an end after around eight minutes.

"Beautiful…" Her voice came out in a sigh that she hardly recognized.

"It is." Jasper murmured, sparing her a quick glance as his hand reached over to gently squeeze her thigh.

Her breath hitched. She could feel the cold from Jasper's palm sinking in through her jeans, practically caressing her skin. Yet there was something else there, not quite a spark but a static that prickled all the nerves where his hand was and made her want to arch into his touch…

"Ugh! Fan-fuckin'-tastic!" Peter's voice ruined the moment and Bella watched as Jasper's lips quirked up into a smirk at her frustration. "I thought you'd be on my side, little one!"

Bella swiveled around to send Peter an incredulous look.

"I can't believe you don't like it!"

Peter scoffed at her, rolling his eyes.

"Music's supposed to have lyrics, Sweet Pea. Ya know, words to sing along to?"

"Well yeah, I like that type of music too. But this," Her hands gave a grand gesture back to the stereo. "it's unlike anything I've ever heard!"

"As if! It's just noise! I can't believe ya said it was beautiful!" Peter's words were met with an indignant glare from Bella but before she could say anything in response Charlotte cut her off.

"We'll be at the house in 'bout fifteen. Can we not argue about music the rest of the way there?" Charlotte sent a sharp glance to Peter. "You remember what happened last time ya tried this conversation, don't cha?"

Peter bristled slightly but shut up, leaving Bella to turn back around and look at Jasper.

"What happened last time?"

Jasper sent her an amused smirk.

"I turned it up loud as could be and lock'd his ass in. He couldn't ev'n break out since it was one of his favorite cars."

Bella could just barely hear Peter's muttered word of 'Asshole.'

When they arrived at the house, Peter and Charlotte were instantly out of the truck, unloading everything at vampire speed. Feeling pathetically slow as a human, Bella grabbed her bag of take out as well as the empty container. She had just stepped out of the truck when she felt cold arms wrapped around her.

"We need to sit and have a talk, kitt'n."

Jasper's breath curled around her ear, causing her to shiver and lean back into his embrace.

"Victoria?" At her whispered question she felt him nod, before his arms were gone and he was in front of her.

"Come." He held a hand out to her and she took it as they walked into the house. He took the take out from her and placed it in the kitchen before settling both of them in his favorite chair, her in his lap.

"I asked her some questions b'fore I finished her off. It's...rare that vampire would be hired to do a job." Bella let her head fall back on Jasper's chest as he talked, readying herself for what she knew wasn't going to be good news. She could the vibrations of his words flow through her, settling her and comforting her. His arms tightened briefly around her and she let out a little sigh.

"Kitt'n, I need ya to tell me all of the previous coven's names. Ya know, the one ya said called themselves a 'family'?" She shifted in his hold, trying to see his face. With a reluctant sigh he let her slide so she was sitting sideways in his lap.

"The Cullens?" He gave a curt nod for her to continue. "Well, there was Edward, he was the first to be changed at 18 by Carlisle, that's the father...or, er, leader of the coven. Carlisle then changed Rosalie, hoping she would be a companion for Edward. She wasn't; actually, pretty sure she hates him in a way...but she may just hate everybody. Anyway, Carlisle then changed Esme, who is his mate and was dying after throwing herself from a cliff. Not long after that Rosalie was hunting, animals of course, when she came across a human dying from a bear attack. She held her breath and managed to bring the human all the way back to Carlisle to change. That ended up being Emmett, who turned out to be Rosalie's mate."

There was a hint of sadness when she spoke of Emmett, and Jasper took that to mean that she had some sort of fondness for him. Her emotions swirled and she suddenly had an interesting thought.

"I wonder if Rosalie knew Emmett was her mate when she found him?" Bella's excited eyes met Jasper's and he thought it over.

"It is...possible." He looked down at his little mate, his gaze sharp. "You say Carlisle was the leader of this coven?"

"Hey, isn't Carlisle that guy Aro was talking about last time we were in Italy?" Peter's voice cut across the conversation, and Bella looked up to see he had just finished installing the fridge. He looked like he had paused on the way to setting up the large tv he bought.

Charlotte was suddenly in the room, her arms full of groceries to be put away.

"Mhmm. Sure was. Remember, Major? Cauis couldn't stop complainin' 'bout Aro's obsession with the guy." Her voice rang out as she was stacking stuff in the fridge and Jasper had a pensive expression on his face.

"That makes things a tad more difficult…." Bella could barely hear his words yet Peter and Charlotte had stopped whatever they were doing to line up in front of him.

"Now Major, ya know I hate when ya say that. Makes me as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rockers!"

Peter's words were met with a gasp and when all the vampires looked at Bella she was smiling a happy little smile.

"My gran used to say that…" Peter gave a surprisingly soft smile to her before turning his attention back to Jasper. Jasper sighed wearily before tilting his head back.

"I'm pretty sure Carlisle was the one to hire James' coven."

The words were straight to the point and Bella felt as if everything had fallen out from under her.

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious about the song playing in the truck, it's called "Catastrophe And The Cure" by Explosions in the Sky. The band itself is actually from Texas, Austin to be exact! I feel like music can be a great way to connect with a character, as well as get a better narrative of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Jasper raised an eyebrow at Bella as if to say 'I know you heard what I said. I'm not repeating it'.

"B-But Carlisle? That's impossible! I mean, Edward always used to say that Carlisle must have the gift of compassion! I mean, he's a doctor for fuck sake!"

Bella could tell she was sounding a bit hysterical, but the mere thought of Carlisle being behind her almost getting killed by James was throwing her for a huge loop. She was out of Jasper's lap and looking around at the vampire's in the room in incredulity. They all looked like Carlisle hiring a group of vampire thugs to hunt her was totally plausible.

With a resigned sigh she sank to the floor in a slump. Jasper watched Bella with a puzzled expression as if he was trying to decipher what her emotions could mean. They were swirling too much for him to get a read on his little mate... Bella avoided his gaze, feeling terribly overwhelmed and tired. She balled her hands into fists, clutching at the edge of her t-shirt.

"Him and Esme were always so nice to me...even though they weren't around often….and oh God, Emmett! He said I was the little sister he always wanted…" Her voice started to break and she realized distantly that she had begun to cry. "Everything was just...a lie…."

Bella was gathered up into strong arms and felt herself being rocked back and forth gently as a soft wave of calm washed over her. She felt the calm, but soon it was swept away in the force of her own emotions. There was a flurry of words too fast for her to hear passed over her head and then she was upstairs, being cradled in the middle of Jasper's bed.

"Shh shh...come on kitt'n, settle down now, I got ya…." Jasper's voice was quiet and almost strained as he rocked them back and forth gently, his arms wrapped around her. "Shh...please stop crying...try to calm down now, little one...I can't help ya until ya talk to me…"

He continued to whisper to her for a few long minutes as she took deep breaths and tried to get her emotions settled out.

"I'm sorry…" Her voice was quiet and weak and she hated the way it sounded. Bella was turned in Jasper's arms quickly and soon a pair of dark garnet eyes were looking down at her. Bella was trapped in Jasper's gaze as his eyes swept over her face, taking stock in every little detail of her. Ever so slowly his hand came up and his thumb swept over the tear tracks on her cheek. An overwhelming feeling of love overtook her; and while she couldn't tell if it was from her or Jasper, she found she didn't care.

Jasper's eyes narrowed a bit, and Bella felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched his gaze harden and look as if the fires of hell themselves were burning behind his eyes. His hand tightened a bit on her face, keeping her from even thinking about turning away from him.

"Those who hurt you...they will die by my hand, I swear it." Jasper's voice was a sibilant hiss, and Bella found herself leaning towards him as he spoke, captivated by his entire demeanor in this moment passing between them. "As long as my head is still on my shoulders, and my body is not engulfed by flames, I will never allow someone to ever make you feel this way again."

Bella knew she should have been afraid of him; afraid of this man who held her locked in a demon red gaze and promised to murder any who dared harm her. The passion and conviction in his tone made it obvious to her that this was no idle threat he was saying to comfort her, it was a swear; sure as a prayed promise to a deity made by a devotee. And she was his deity, the goddess to which he was swearing to.

She raised her hand to his face, fingertips grazing the scar on his cheek, and the one above his eyebrow. His gaze never wavered, and she met it with a strength inside her that she never knew she possessed.

This was the God of War; the man who had ruled over the South in such a way that others thought him myth. And she knew without a shadow of doubt inside her that she belonged to him; all of him.

Her lips fell to his in a soft kiss, and he closed the distance between them with a growl that would have terrified a lesser man or woman; devouring and worshiping her in equal strokes of his tongue across hers.

In that moment Bella knew...

He belonged to her as well.

It was a while before they had broke apart from their worshiping kisses and caresses, but when they finally did Bella was filled with a rare sort of peace that came from knowing exactly where you belonged.

She was lying sprawled on top of Jasper, his hand tracing lazy circles on the skin of her lower back under her t-shirt. They had done nothing too intimate, yet a low purr was rumbling through out Jasper's chest and into Bella's. With a contented hum Bella tilted her head up to watch Jasper's face.

His eyes were closed, and if she didn't know better she would have thought he was sleeping. A single eye cracked open lazily to look at her, and Bella let the urge to giggle over take her as she squirmed in his hold. He closed his eyes again and tightened his hold on her, putting an end to her playful squirming. With a soft smile, Bella dropped her head to rest against his chest again, her hand idly tracing the design on his comforter.

Her finger's paused.

"Hey, your sheets are different." With an exhale of breath Jasper opened his eyes to look down at her.

"Char changes them every day."

"But you're a vampire. It's not like they would get dirty…"

Jasper leaned up, bringing them both into a sitting position. He let his fingers thread through her hair as his other hand kept up the soothing circles on her lower back.

"Charlotte did housework for a livin' while she was human. Whenev'r she gets bored she cleans." He gave a soft huff before dropping his arms to his side. "We need to talk with them."

Bella nodded, knowing she couldn't avoid the topic of the Cullen's supposed betrayal any longer. Jasper lifted her and suddenly they were off the bed and out the door, with him gently settling her onto her feet outside his study. She opened the door and wandered inside, not at all surprised to see Peter and Charlotte already in the room. Peter was twirling around in the chair behind the desk, while Charlotte was typing away on an iPad; they both looked up with a smile when she entered.

"Sweet Pea!" "Suga'!"

Their words overlapped each other in their happiness to see her, and Bella just smiled. However, before she could say anything in response, Jasper's voice boomed through the room.

"Captain! Get the hell out of my chair!"

With a muttered 'Shit!' Peter bolted out of the desk chair and went to stand behind Charlotte, giving Jasper a far too innocent grin.

"Well howdy there, Major! Didn't see ya there!"

Jasper rolled his eyes at Peter before settling into his chair, leaving Bella to curl up on one of the couches.

"Report!" His voice was firm and strict and Bella fought down the delightful shiver that went down her spine at the sound as Peter and Charlotte snapped to attention.

"Called Cauis, and tried to get some more information of this Carlisle character." Peter had apparently decided to go first and there was a serious expression on his face. Gone was the happy go lucky Peter she had come to know... and in his place stood the Captain. "Apparently Carlisle was the son of an Anglican Pastor, and was leading a raid against a coven of vampires when he was changed in 1663. He woke up alone... and when he realized in horror what he had become, he tried to kill himself."

Jasper gave a little scoff, to which Peter nodded to in agreement.

"Yeah, apparently the fucker didn't realize how difficult it is for a vampire to kill itself. Anyhow, he eventually tried to starve himself to death, refusing to become one of the 'demons' he spent his life fighting against. He finally snapped when a herd of deer crossed his path and he drained them all. Cauis says Carlisle spent many years feeding from animals and trying to pretend to be human, and becoming a doctor of all things, before he stumbled across them. Carlisle was in disgust over their feedin' habits, but his awe of their age and knowledge seemed to outweigh the disgust. But here's the kicker…"

Peter took an unnecessary pause, obviously to build up the dramatic tension of the story.

"Aro took a certain...liking to the dear old Doctor."

A lecherous grin spread across Peter's face and Bella felt a gasp escape her as she put everything together.

"Are you saying Aro hit on Carlisle?" Her tone was incredulous and Peter let out a happy whoop of laughter.

"He sure did! Was fascinated by Carlisle's diet and 'sense of morality' and spent a decade or so admiring him before he asked the good Doctor to join his bed!"

Bella stared at them, shock written all over her features.

"Aro Volturi, one of the leaders of the vampire world, is...gay?"

There was a brief pause before Jasper burst into laughter, his mirth swirling in the air. Peter and Charlotte shared a smile with each other; it had been far too long since they had heard their Major genuinely laugh.

"Nah kitt'n. Sexuality with vampires is rarely just straight 'n gay." Jasper's voice was still amused, and he was watching Bella with what was almost a smile.

His little mate continued to surprise him.

"What do you mean?" Bella tucked her legs underneath her and leaned back comfortably into the couch. She was always eager to learn more information, especially if said information involved vampires.

Jasper leaned back in his chair, letting his boots thud onto the desk in front of him as he stretched his legs out.

"I take that you remember that I told ya that new vampires are called Newborns?" Bella nodded. "Good. Now, Newborns, they're a feisty bunch. Run on nothin' but instincts."

Jasper paused here and gave Bella a toothy grin that made her heart lurch and lust to settle in her. His grin only widened as he felt her lust, his arms folding across his chest.

"Put it simply, that means they run off the 'three Fs'. Fightin', feedin', and fuckin'. A newborn will very rarely discriminate who they will do these three things with though."

Peter chose that moment to cut in, and Bella swung her gaze to him when he started talking.

"Ya gotta understand, Sweet Pea...sex is sex. Newborns could mostly care less who they fuck: male or female or anything in between. It wasn't uncommon to see two guys, two girls, or a combination at any number." Peter paused and jerked his head to indicate Jasper. "That's why the Major was so good at what he did. He can control emotions, making it so newborns weren't always swept up in their urges. They were still volatile, sure, but ain't none of them gonna go against the Major. It wasn't uncommon for sex to be used as a reward, as well as blood during those times either."

Bella looked over to Jasper, a contemplative look upon her face. Did that mean…?

"Have you ever been with a guy?"

Jasper tilted his head at the question, an amused smirk on his face. His gaze ran over Peter's form for a moment; lingering. "A couple of times. Tended to lean more towards wom'n though."

Bella's eyes widened when she saw Jasper rake his gaze over Peter.

"With…" She stumbled over her words but forced them out. "With... Peter..?"

Jasper barked a laugh and raised an eyebrow at her almost challengingly.

"When he was younger, an' not quite so annoyin'."

"Hey!" Peter's indignant yell was loud but he had a shit eating grin on his face. Bella looked between them, eyes flickering back and forth, back and forth, back and forth... before Charlotte's giggles broke her out of it.

"I know how ya feel, suga'. Took me a bit to come to terms with it too. But ya can't deny that the thought of it is hot!" Charlotte's voice was filled with laughter, and Peter pulled her closer, burying his nose in her neck.

Bella slowly nodded, her mind swimming with images of Jasper with other guys...that actually didn't sound so bad…..wait! Back on track now, Swan!

"What do newborns have to do with Aro and Carlisle though?" She asked Jasper, who nodded at her putting her mind back on task.

"It was just an example at how fluid vampire sexuality normally is, kitt'n."

"Plus it's said that the Brother's were changed during ancient Greece times, meanin' sex with other men wasn't so taboo." Peter had managed to get his face out of Charlotte's neck, but she was still wrapped up in his arms. "But Carlisle, now, he was raised real religiously. Eternal damnation and all that. And the first time Aro...propositioned him...Cauis said Carlisle lost his shit. Started callin' them heathens and demons and a bunch of other fuckery. Said they were monsters for feedin' off humans, devils for sleepin' with members of the same sex, and just up n' left. Cauis says the only reason Carlisle didn't lose his head when it happened is because Aro stopped him from rippin' it off."

"Oh wow…" Bella's voice was soft and awe filled. That version was so much different than what she knew.

"It's why we ain't too surprised to hear he hired those nomads." Charlotte was holding up an iPad; most likely the one from earlier. "I got our lawyer lookin' into the Cullen coven now."

The last bit was directed to Jasper, and he gave a sharp nod before taking his legs off his desk and leaning forward.

"Good. We can't do anything more until we got some information." He flicked some of his hair out of his face. "Next topic."

His eyes zeroed in on Bella, and she was once again trapped within them.

"How long do ya want to stay human, kitt'n?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I totally made Aro want to sleep with Carlisle. Couldn't help myself.
> 
> Also, vampires are creatures of sin. Just to be blunt, we all know it's true. Stories of vampires have been around a long time to warn people off of falling into sin...more often the sin of lust. It's often this very reason that we become so enthralled in those stories. So it seems totally plausible to me that newborns wouldn't really care who they are sleeping with, as long as their urges are met. Okay, maybe a few would be like "I'm straight and I'm only going to sleep with blank" or "I'm gay and I'm only going to be with blank blankty blank." And of course mated couples are totally different and can only be with their chosen vampire. But still, I imagine those ones are rare. Especially in the Southern Wars. 
> 
> And by the way, I am totally not taking back having Jasper and Peter fooling around together in the past. I mean sure the story goes that he was in love with Maria and she used sex to control him but come on! Do we really all believe that Maria didn't sleep around? And that when Jasper found out he didn't use that fact to fuck around to? Nah, my bet is the Major is rather free with his sexuality. Besides, I'm a bisexual heathen and I will imprint my sexuality on whatever fictional character I wish!!


	10. Chapter 10

**_Somewhere outside of New York:_ **

He couldn't believe this was happening. He paced back and forth in his study in their New York home, feeling as if he was going to burst in frustration. Ever so wary of his first son watching, and listening in, he made sure to damper down his thoughts before slumping into his office chair with a sigh.

His head fell into his hands, and his fingers started to massage his temples...even though he was quite aware that as a vampire it was impossible for him to get a headache.

"Are you sure..?" His voice sounded strained and tired, making him take another deep breath to center himself.

"Yes Father, Alice saw it."

Ah his new daughter, such talent! He could not have found a better match for his son. Bright, cheerful, a gift of visions, and a record nearly as spotless as his own when it came to tasting that devil's temptation of human blood. He opened his eyes to see his son smiling happily at him; proud that his mate, and future wife, had managed to gain his father's approval. He turned his gaze to look upon his new daughter. She was smiling cheerfully at him, and as his attention turned to her her smile only widened.

"The girl isn't a problem anymore, Father." Her tinkling voice beseeched him gently, and he nodded to appease her.

"What exactly did you see, dear Alice?" He had found in the past month she had been with them that bestowing the girl with compliments and platitudes, as well as an absurd amount of gifts, made her more cooperating. Just as intended she glanced up at his son before turning her little insane smile to him.

"She saw the girl drive out into the desert, followed by a quick vision of her truck hitting the bottom of a cavern, and then nothing. Just black." Edward had spoken for his mate; they were becoming scarily in sync rather quickly.

"And when my visions go black it always means that the person is gone! D-E-A-D!" Alice sang the letters out in a sing song voice and he nodded.

"Such a waste…"

"A waste? Father! She was such an annoying human, it was a wonder I didn't bite her every time she blushed towards me!" Edward's signature whine washed over him and he cut his son off with a fierce glare.

"Edward! We have discussed this! It would have been best to have that girl completely enamored with you, before we changed her…"

"I still don't know why you wanted to change her. She was an average human and my Eddie says he constantly had problems with her!"

His glare switched over to his new daughter. Hopefully his son would put her in her place soon; it wasn't right to question him. She shut up quickly under the heavy weight of his golden stare, and he sighed before rubbing his temples again. Honestly, his family could be so frustrating sometimes. Didn't they realize that he knew best?

"Sorry, Father." His children chimed their apology in perfect unison causing another sigh to almost escape him. Before he could let his true emotions show, he gave an indulgent smile at them both, flooding his thoughts with how perfect they were...how they were all he ever wanted…

Edward ate it up causing Alice to do the same.

"It's quite alright, my children." Another well timed smile and they both practically melted into the chairs they were sitting in. "I am happy you have brought this vision to my attention. Now, I feel like I have taken far too much time away from you two's wedding planning!"

There we go. The mere mention of the upcoming wedding had Alice jumping up and down in her chair, and Edward to give his little mate an almost possessive glance.

With a wave of his hand he dismissed them from his office.

When they were out of sight and hearing range he began to pray.

Oh sweet God, how had his plans gone so awry? That girl was supposed to be his step closer to eradicating all those human drinking demons that dishonored the gift that God had given them!

It had taken him a few decades, but he had discovered why God had given him this life that he originally believed to be a curse. They were closer to God's one true image in this form! To unlock it one only had to live a righteous life, following the time honored principles taught even while he was still in his lesser human form. Truly the gold eyes he had gained from feeding from animal's was proof enough that they were transcending into Angels; true servants of the Lord.

Yet those vicious human drinkers! They willingly fell into sin and debauchery, their demon red eyes proof of their alliance with Lucifer! He had decided centuries ago that his true cause was to rid the world of those demons. Of course he would try to save as many as he could, and show them the true path of following God's will, but some of them... their souls were gone and they had to be destroyed.

And that girl...she was to be his ticket to beginning his Holy Vengeance; he had known that she held power from the moment his first son had come home and told him that her thoughts were quiet.

He let out a hefty sigh. Such a stubborn girl she had been, causing his dear Edward to be forced to glamouring her into loving him. In the end he had been forced to make a last ditch effort to bind her to them, hiring those heathens to hunt the girl, setting his Edward up to rescue her in true Angelic style. Ah greed, what a wondrous motivator it was to those sin filled heathens; they rushed right in to fulfill his bidding, never knowing it was a trap.

But then that blasted pixie had danced into their life, dismantling his careful planning all around them.

Ah, no matter. The pixie was gifted, and far more holy than that human girl had been. Plus she was bonded irrevocably to his Edward, and now, the human girl was supposedly dead!

It was only right; if she was not to be theirs than she had no use in the Lord's world he was creating.

"Esme." His voice was stern, and he knew that his wife would hear it and come to him. She appeared to him within a few seconds, well aware of his expectations of her. What a pathetic woman she was; she offered him only a well needed release and a solid factor in his ruse. He was unbuckling his belt as she stood there, eyes down-cast.

His eyes narrowed as he saw her subconsciously rubbing at the venom scars he had left on her the last time she had upset him.

Foolish, foolish woman!

He stalked towards her with a snarl on his face, watching as her hands dropped to her sides and she bowed her head further to appease him. With a quick motion he gripped her chin, yanking her face up to meet his pitch black eyes. His hold tightened just enough to begin cracking her granite skin, and he was almost pleased when she managed to repress her urge to flinch away from him.

"Where are our children, Esme…?" His voice was a measured whisper, careful not to alert the others to what was playing out in his office. They wouldn't understand that he was only fulfilling Esme's true purpose... Her venom filled gold eyes lowered, even when his grip didn't let up.

"Edward and Alice have left to finalize details for the flowers." Her voice was so soft, so fear-filled and his face twisted into a hideous smile. He left his other hand drift up her conservative shirt, his nails dragging harshly across her stomach.

"And the other two…?" She was whimpering and he was grateful that the sound, as always, was appeasing the frustration within him. She was so weak; so powerless in the force of his devotion to God.

"Rosalie and Emmett are at the airport, leaving for another honeymoon…"

He scoffed to himself; what weak willed progenies they were. Such a disappointment to him...steadfast in their fervor for the one true diet, yet falling endlessly into the ancient sin of lust. It was only his need to build numbers, and their golden eyes that made him keep them around. They would do well to spread the word of the true, proper way of vampire life.

His fingers dug further into his wife's flesh, relishing the pain filled gasp he received from the action. Pain was the only true way to become closer to God's will, and she should be thankful that he was willing to push her closer to the Lord.

"Well then my dear wife…" His voice was becoming louder now that he knew he had no one to hide his wife's punishment from. "It seems I have you to myself."

"Yes, Carlisle."

Her whispered response was barely uttered before a pain filled scream filled the air with it's sweet melody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohh that was hard to write! Now, I've based Carlisle's thoughts and character after his father in canon. It was always hinted at that his father was steadfast in his twisted version of religion; shown by the fact that he was an Anglican preacher that lead raids to hunt witches, demons, and vampires. Also, the Cullen Clan has always come off a bit like a cult to me...so I decided to emphasize the cult-esque quality and make Carlisle the crazy cult leader with grand plans. Obviously.
> 
> I feel so desperately bad for Esme, leaving her abusive human husband for an abusive vampire husband with a much better cover story (respected doctor, "peace-maker", vegetarian...). I doubt I would be able to write such bad things happening to Esme if I didn't already have a plan for her happily ever after sketched out.


	11. Chapter 11

"You're asking me?" Bella voice was soft and was nearly lost in the snort that came from Peter.

"'Course he's askin' ya, doll! It's your life ain't it?"

Bella nodded slowly, still focused entirely on Jasper and his red eyes staring at her. At first glance they seemed so dull, almost empty and blank. But now, she could tell that wasn't quite true. She could see faint amusement, and exasperation if she focused, but they were carefully buried under a hard ruby glaze. She blinked slowly, hesitant to break the eye contact.

"I...I'm not sure." Bella's eyes went to her hands as she nervously fidgeted. "It's not like it matters…"

Jasper's growl filled the room like foreboding thunder. She looked up in shock, somehow not surprised that Jasper's gaze was rapidly darkening.

"It. Matters." His words were spoken through clenched teeth and she watched as he took a deep, purposeful breath before continuing. "I ain't gonna take your choice from ya. I've done far too much of that."

He eyes slammed shut as he spun his chair away from them, his low growls continuing even as they began to quiet in volume. Charlotte was sitting next to Bella within the span of a blink, and Bella felt measurably proud at the fact she didn't jump. With a soft smile Charlotte took her hand.

"Now suga', ya got to understand where we're comin' from." Charlotte took a lock of her pale blonde hair and twirled it around her finger. "None of us got a choice when we were turned. We ain't never got to do certain things, or grow older, or nothin'!"

Peter gave a worried glance to Jasper, who was still turned away from them all yet quiet and deadly still, and sat across from the girls.

"Char's right. And the Major has taken that choice from far too many." Peter's eyes softened. "He just wants to make sure ya get the most out of this life."

Bella's own eyes turned to look at Jasper, taking in his still form and the way he held himself stiff and straight backed in his chair. She glanced down to Charlotte's hand holding her own, the hold so soft and gentle that if it wasn't for the feel of stone cold skin she would have almost forgotten about it, before giving Peter and Charlotte a small smile.

"I...I don't want to be human for too long." She thought she heard the sound of Jasper's chair moving but didn't dare look. "But there are certain things I want to do…"

"Like what, kitt'n?" Jasper's voice was strong and she couldn't stop her eyes from gravitating towards him, despite her hesitance a mere moment before. He had relaxed slightly into the chair, but he was still as unearthly still as before. Bella tried not to let that bother her; this coven of vampires didn't try too much to keep up the human charade by fidgeting.

"Well…" She blew out a shaky breath. "I know it sounds stupid but I want to finish high school."

Before Jasper's (and Peter's surprisingly) growls got too loud she continued.

"I was hoping to take some online classes. I just want to earn a diploma while I'm still human."

Jasper gave a sharp nod, and she noticed a brief glimmer of understanding...or was it pride...in his eyes.

"Better be some online glasses! I don't want nobody but the Major checkin' out my lil' niece!" Peter's growl like voice made Bella laugh, and she shifted her attention to him, shaking her head in fondness.

"Oh so it's okay if 'The Major' checks me out then?" She took notice of the shift in position Jasper made as she spoke his title, and had to repress a smirk. She'd experiment with that a little later…

Peter gave her a toothy grin.

"Well hell yeah it's okay! Ain't nobody gonna treat ya badly with the Major around to kick their ass!"

Jasper gave a snort, and Bella swore she heard a muttered 'damn straight' before Charlotte gently got her attention.

"What else did ya want to do, Suga'?"

"I want to be eighteen when you change me. At least. I can't imagine being stuck at this age forever." She shuddered thinking of her gangly limbs and slim hips. She wanted a chance to...grow into herself. She had to see what type of woman she could become. Bella saw Jasper and Peter nodding almost in tandem from the corner of her eye. She tried to ignore them and continued talking to Charlotte.

"I want to dye my hair." She was nearly cut off by Jasper's vicious growl tearing through the room.

"Absolutely not." Jasper's tone was firm. He felt a sharp blaze of anger come from her, but Bella turned to glared at him before he could fully process it, snatching her hand from Charlotte.

"Are you telling me what I can or cannot not do to my body, Major Whitlock?" Her words were met with a shaky 'oh shit' from Peter, but Bella's hard stare never wavered. "You going to tell me what I can eat now? What I should wear? Dress me up like a pretty little pet?"

Jasper's snarled at her term of pet, yet it seemed to have no effect on Bella's tirade.

"Am I going to have to go around saying 'yes sir', 'no sir', 'of course sir' whenever you designate it appropriate for me to speak?"

"ENOUGH." Jasper's voice thundered out, and he was leaning across the desk, his eyes nearly black as he stared Bella down. She flinched and the motion caused Jasper to close his eyes and take in a breath before opening them and continuing. "I am not like him. We are not like that coven."

Bella found herself slumping back into the couch, all the fight seeping out of her at Jasper's words.

"Then why did you say I couldn't dye my hair…?" Her voice was barely heard, even by the vampires, and she seemed to curl up into herself in front of their very eyes.

Jasper cursed under his breath before leaning back in his chair again, his hands agitatedly clutching his thighs. He knew he couldn't be good enough to have a mate. Already it seemed like he was fucking it up. He tilted his face up to the ceiling and closed his eyes tight, his breaths shallow and uneven.

"I am...sorry for my reaction." He never moved, but he could feel Peter and Charlotte's shock, as well as Bella's gentle acceptance at his shoddy apology. It wasn't like he had much experience making them.

He opened his eyes and looked to Bella, his eyes drinking her in. She was so beautiful, so perfect for him...and he had hurt her with his sharp reactions. Yet even with the ferocity which she attacked him with her words, and her poorly concealed hurt, she still accepted his apology the moment it passed his lips.

Jasper sighed heavily.

"I like your hair. It...was the first thing I noticed when I saw you." Bella's eyes were soft, and the love that shone for him when he said those words brightened and made Jasper's heart tighten.

"I understand." Her soft voice washed over him, and again he marveled at her easy forgiveness of him. He shook his head at her.

"No. You are my mate. I expect us to be on equal footing…" He paused and searched her eyes, beseeching her to understand his words as he fumbled with them. "You will have to lean to me on some things...but I ain't about takin' all ya choices away."

There was a long pause of Bella and Jasper just staring at each other, Peter and Charlotte holding stock still without breathing. Bella's smile broke the tension, and she gave a quick nod of acceptance to Jasper before turning to Charlotte.

"I was thinking dying the tips a blood red…" She drawled out with a wicked grin teased upon her face and Peter and Jasper shared an incredulous look before they both broke out into matching guffaws of laughter.

"I'm sure we can handle that, suga'." Charlotte practically giggled out with a smile.

"I just knew ya would be fun to have around, Sweet Pea!" Peter called out, laughter still in his voice even as Jasper had settled his down to a smirk. "What else do ya have brewin' in that sweet lil' head of yours?"

"I want to try drinking." She blushed a pretty scarlet and Peter stared at her blankly before bursting into laughter yet again. "Shut it."

Peter's laughter gained in volume, until the loud sound of stone hitting stone ended it. Bella had been around Rosalie and Emmett long enough to know the sound of a smack to the back of the head between vampires. She quickly looked at Jasper, somehow not surprised to see him still in the same relaxed pose of leaning back in his chair. He caught her eye and gave her a quick wink, causing Bella's fading blush to come back with vengeance and her breath to catch.

"Well..uhm.." She stammered out some words before she purposely centered herself, her blush fading. "I've never had alcohol. And I want to be drunk at least once…"

Peter gave her a toothy grin, as he stepped a few steps conveniently out of Jasper's hitting range.

"Now Sugar! Ain't no need to be stuck as a juicy little human for that!" His voice had taken on a boisterous tone and Charlotte had an affectionate smile on her face again from her mates antics.

"What do you mean?" Jasper could feel that his little mate was puzzled, and not for the first time he wondered just what type of coven he had managed to snatch her away from.

"Vampires can get drunk, kitt'n." He rolled his eyes and gave a quick glance to Peter. "We've all been pretty darn drunk a time o' two."

"It takes more alcohol, and we can't have none of them fruity drinks, but the premise is the same." Charlotte's voice took on a touch of mischief. "The Major gets all touchy-feely…"

Peter's comedic timing pulled through and he wiggled his eyebrows at Charlotte's words, causing Bella to burst into laughter. Her laughter was met with tender smiles from Charlotte and Peter, even as Jasper glowered at his coven mates.

Seeing his expression caused Bella's laughter to simmer down to giggles and she flashed Jasper a wide smile. His eyes softened before he turned his head away, and rose from his chair.

"We can agree to those terms." His hand came up to rub at his jaw in a thoughtful manner. "Ev'n kinda preferable…"

"What do you mean by that?" Bella's curiosity really was going to get her killed someday, she just knew it. Jasper raised a perfect golden eyebrow at her before shaking his head fondly.

"Curious little thing, ain't ya?"

"Seems the name Kitten fits, don't it Major?" Peter's shit eating toothy grin was back in place and Bella huffed good naturedly while Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Mm...sure does…" He drawled out, leaning his long body against the edge of his desk. "My lil' kitt'n seems to spit and snarl while still managing to put a curious paw in damn near everything…"

Bella couldn't help to blush. It seemed a slow blaze was kindling to life in Jasper's eyes; his appreciation for her shining through despite his carefully crafted blank expression never wavering. Jasper could feel her gathering up her courage and wasn't disappointed when she jutted her chin up at him, her eyes narrowing.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

Charlotte shifted away from Bella, and Peter was happy to have his mate join him while he watched curiously at the exchange happening before him. He couldn't think of a time when a human, heck, even another vamp, had challenged the Major so brazenly. And his little niece had done it twice now! Twice!

The room had descended in still silence as Jasper raised his eyebrow again, a smirk playing about his lips.

Bella didn't even flinch.

Instead she raised an eyebrow of her own and even leaned towards Jasper.

A seemingly endless moment passed before Jasper broke into a smile, sweeping his mate up into his arms. Much to his amusement she let out a delightful little squeak as he embraced her, his nose trailing delicately up and down her neck, taking a deep breath of her scent.

"Such a sp'tfire you are, darlin'." Jasper dropped a soft kiss to Bella's hair. She shifted contently in his embrace as he lifted his head so his chin rested comfortably upon hers.

"I guess I can answer ya question…" He smirked again as she huffed at him, causing Peter and Charlotte to let out amused, if somewhat muted, chuckles. "Ya plans are preferable, kitt'n, because I ain't in the habit of changin' humans til they're past eighteen at least."

He felt Bella shifting in his arms and he loosened his grip to allow her to turn around to face him. She looked up at him with big, curious brown eyes and he answered her silent question.

"Vamps changed earlier than eighteen are more volatile, they ain't got a good grip on themselves nor their emotions." He resisted the bizarre urge to drop a kiss on Bella's little nose. "Simply put, they have damn near dizzin' mood swings and normally missin' a screw or two."

Understanding dawned across Bella's eyes and she opened her mouth to ask another question.

Unfortunately she was interrupted by Peter freezing, and Jasper's head snapping to look at him.

"Captain! Report!" Peter snapped to a salute nearly unconsciously, his eyes sharpening and his face becoming stern.

"Just got a feelin', Major." His eyes drifted to Bella before snapping back to Jasper. "We're about to have some company."

Chilling fear spread from Bella at Peter's dry words. She just knew company meant other vampires, and other vampires meant trouble with a capital T whenever she was concerned. Jasper's grip tightened briefly, and he sent a soft wave of calm towards her before addressing Peter again.

"How long?" Jasper's voice was sharp, the commanding tone of the Major. Charlotte had started to rub Peter's arm in concern, but her emotions read as protective, determined, and steely. Peter's face seemed to twitch before he gave a sharp exhale.

"Three days."

"Three days?" Bella's words basically exploded from her, and she looked around with wide frantic eyes. "What are we going to do? Should I leave? Oh my god, I should leave!"

She struggled against Jasper's hold but he held her firmly. Wave after wave of calm and serenity was sent to the panicked human, but eventually Jasper had to accept that his gift's influence wasn't working. He quickly snatched her chin in his hand, effectively shutting her up and turning her attention to him.

"Bella. Bella." His soft words weren't quite getting through and he growled in frustration. "Enough!"

Bella froze, her eyes wide and wild but her breathing calming down and her attention completely focused on her mate.

"Why do ya think ya have to leave?"

Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes, finally relaxing back into Jasper. He kept his grip on her chin in a move of caution.

"I...don't have the best track record with random vampires dropping in." She opened her eyes and gave Jasper an almost pleading look. "Human remember?"

Peter gave an amused snort, and Bella's eyes swung to him. A flash of indignation flashed through her and Jasper had to repress a smirk as he let her go and allowed his mate to stalk towards his coven member.

"It isn't funny, Peter!" Bella was in front of Peter quicker than they expected a human to move. "I am a human, which means, in case you forgot, that I smell like dinner to all you fucking vampires. And, it seems like most of you like to make me run before you try to take a bite of me!"

Peter's grin was a sign to all involved that he was about to make some type of asshole comment. Jasper let out a quiet sigh, but already knew it was too late to stop his Captain from being a moron. Peter tilted his head towards Charlotte and his grin became a bit more toothy and menacing.

"Take out."

With those two little words Bella let out a cross between a groan and scream, spinning around to plop down on the couch again. Her eyes narrowed as she gave Peter a rather nasty glare.

"When I become a vampire you are going down, Uncle Pete."

Charlotte burst into laughter at Bella's words, nearly falling over as she slapped her knees in mirth.

"Uncle Pete! Holy shit, I am gonna have to use that one, Suga'!"

Jasper rolled his eyes before clapping his hands together once, attracting everyone's attention and putting an end to the mischief.

"Captain. How many?"

Peter paused and his eyes drifted to look at the ceiling like he was thinking. He bit his lip slightly before turning to face Jasper again.

"One….maybe two?" His voice sounded uncertain and Jasper's eyes narrowed, causing Peter to almost flinch.

"Which is it?" Jasper's voice was doing that low commanding thing again that Bella found so enthralling. Peter however let out a deep breath and shrugged.

"It's unclear."

Jasper spun around to look towards his desk.

"No matter. Two ain't no problem."

Peter nodded along with Charlotte; while Bella swore she could feel her mouth fall open in shock.

"So...uhm...that's it?" Her voice was hesitant, but she seriously couldn't seem to get past the shock that the vampires around her were just...accepting rogue vampires arriving at their door in three days time.

Peter turned to her, crossing his arms and giving her a delving look. He almost seemed to be looking at her as if her brown eyes would suddenly give away her entire life story, and all he had to do was watch.

"Sweet Pea, ya remember when we mentioned that we have a...relationship with the Volturi?"

Bella nodded, wondering where Peter could be going with his questioning.

"Well...it's less doing jobs for them…" He paused and gave a quick glance to Jasper. "And more like...well…"

"Spit it out, Uncle Pete!" Bella was getting frustrated by Peter's evasiveness, Jasper could feel it swirling around in the air.

"I currently rule the Americas."

Jasper's words hung in the air, and he fought the urge to sigh. He could only imagine what kind of reaction his little mate would have to this news; there was a reason he had hesitated mentioning his current place in vampire society.

"So, you're like, a...king?" Bella's voice was incredulous, and Jasper was surprised at how well she was taking the new revelation. Then again, she didn't seem too shocked about living with vampires; or being mated to one.

"Well, the kings call him a prince but, yeah, same concept."

Leave it to Peter to make things worse.

"A Prince..?"

"Yeah, a prince."

"I'm mated to a prince?" God his mate was weird. That was all she was getting out of this? Really?

"Technically, yeah."

Bella had taken on a reflective look, and started to nod slowly. She paused and tilted her head at Jasper curiously.

"Which king made you a prince?"

"I'm sorry?" Jasper's words came out in almost a sputter.

She smiled at him indulgently. He was struck by how the light of the lamp behind her lit up the red mahogany tones of her hair.

"Which king made you a prince? There are three of them, right? So, which one?"

Jasper glanced at Peter and Charlotte, who seemed to mirror how surprised he felt. He quickly checked if he was projecting...Nope. Apparently they too were taken back by how observant Bella was. Especially for a human.

"It was Aro. He felt it...properly represented my authority." He paused. "Or some shit. Aro ain't exactly normal."

Peter snorted and Bella looked like she was holding back a laugh. Charlotte was grinning.

"Pretty sure Cauis was in full support of your prince status, Major."

Jasper sighed, he really wished the Volturi hadn't decided to stick the title of prince on him all those years ago. He also really wished that Charlotte wouldn't pick the worst moments to speak up and show exactly how well matched for Peter she was.

"Enough of that now." His steady eyes swung back to Bella. "Ya ain't ever goin' be threatened around here."

He arched an eyebrow at her, as if to ask 'Do you understand? I got you now. Nothing will hurt you.' and she nodded slowly.

"I understand." She gave him a tender smile, one he was almost tempted to return. Bella broke the moment by turning to Charlotte.

"Well then, I'm starving." Her grin widened a bit. "And I think I promised Char we'd watch True Blood together…"

Charlotte grinned and seemed to almost bounce on her feet a bit.

"Hell yeah! I wanna see this Erik Westman you told me about!"

Bella laughed as she got off the couch and started her way downstairs, Charlotte right behind her.

"It's Northman, Char. Honestly, you're a vampire! You should have remembered that!"

Jasper slumped in his office chair, content to know that Charlotte would keep Bella safe. It was a relief to know that Bella was giving him an out for the prince conversation, but he knew that she would bring it back up when she was ready to face it. He leaned back and listened to the sounds of Bella cooking food, and chatting with Charlotte about some tv show.

Honestly, when had she even find the time to mention this 'True Blood' to Char in the first place?

The next couple of days passed in a strange sort of routine.

Bella would wake up once the sun had fallen. Some days she would take a shower, some days not, yet there wasn't another repeat of what she had secretly begun referring to as 'The Shower Incident'. She wasn't sure if she wanted a repeat or not…

She would then spend around thirty minutes to an hour just hanging out with Jasper. Sometimes they would sit in his office, asking meaningless questions about each other; like what their favorite color was (Bella's changed every day, Jasper's was surprisingly green). Other times, Jasper would walk into the room just as Bella emerged from the bathroom. He would casually climb into bed, and Bella would follow; there they would simply spend time next to each other, taking each other in as almost a reminder that the other existed.

Eventually they would tear away from each other, normally by Bella's stomach growling, and she would head down stairs to make food. Sometimes Jasper would follow her down, sometimes not. Peter or Charlotte, or both, would always be down stairs to greet her though. Bella and Charlotte would then binge watch True Blood together, the boys would watch with them occasionally, as Bella had made Charlotte promise that she wouldn't watch any episodes without her. Bella would take breaks to eat, and every so often she would claim she was tired of watching, and then either read a book (curled up next to wherever Jasper wandered off to) or play video games with Peter.

Then, whenever the sun threatened to overtake the sky, Bella and Jasper would head upstairs to his, um...their room. She was still getting used to calling it that. The next couple of hours would pass in a mess of kisses, hesitant touches, and frustration. Despite how much Bella was attracted to Jasper, and him her, she couldn't seem to get past her running embarrassment for all things sexual. She was so inexperienced, and every new touch, or every deep kiss Jasper would give her would leave her breathless and panting. Yet as soon as his hands began to drift under her t-shirt, or too close to the waistband of her pants, she would pull away; her face flushed to an ever familiar crimson.

Jasper seemed to be getting frustrated with her, but he always respected her limits. As soon as she would pull away it was like a door would slam shut and all his previous desire would just...dissipate. He would then simply pull her into his arms, close to his chest, and stroke her hair until her heart slowed down it's rapid beating; and she eventually would drift off to sleep. Bella had no idea how long he would stay after her eyes slid shut and her breaths evened out...but she would always wake up in bed alone. It seemed he respected her wish to have some alone time in the morning, and she wouldn't see him until the thought to seek him out passed her head.

This routine continued, the only hiccups coming from the resident vampires occasional need to feed. Each only went once, and Bella was always left with some form of supernatural body guard to look after her in case something happened.

That changed on the third day, when Jasper shook Bella out of her sleep.

"Wha..?" She wasn't her most eloquent in the morning. Jasper's stern face quickly awoke her from her haze. He passed some clothes to her, what looked like some skinny jeans Charlotte picked out for her, and one of his t-shirts.

"Get dressed. Quickly."

He then spun away and left the room. Bella scrambled to dress, and when she was finished threw on her chucks and headed downstairs where she could hear the buzz she associated with vampire speed talking.

"What's going on?"

Jasper stalked towards her, pulling her into his arms, her back to his chest, and ran his nose down the side of her neck.

"Vampire. 'Bout five minutes out." His words were quiet, yet hard; causing Bella to shiver.

Peter's arm was around Charlotte and she saw his grip tighten slightly. Charlotte leaned into him.

"Now Sweet Pea, ain't no need to be nervous. It's probably just one of our scouts that we send out to keep us informed." His eyes flickered up to Jasper's and back to hers again. "But we ain't sure. He ain't close enough for us to catch his scent, and we only knew he was comin' 'cause I had a feelin'."

Bella nodded, having become accustomed to Peter's 'feelings'. They made it damn hard to beat him in video games, and so far Bella had only seen Jasper beat him.

"So, what do we do..?" Her voice was far more hesitant than she wanted it to be, and she felt a soft trickle of confidence ease into her. She rubbed Jasper's arm around her and sent him how grateful she was in return.

"We meet whoever it might be outside." Jasper's voice was steady, and Bella took strength from it as everyone quickly found their way out in front of the house.

Bella was shifted so she was partly behind Jasper, and noticed that Peter had done the same to Charlotte.

Must be a mate thing.

She fiddled with the edge of the t-shirt she was wearing, leaning into Jasper's tense back.

"Jasper, is there a reason I'm wearing your shirt?" She heard Peter snort, accompanied with Charlotte's delicate giggle before Jasper answered her.

"My scent." What? "It's to make sure you smell like me, kitt'n. Marks my claim on ya."

She was about to ask another question when Jasper interrupted her.

"Remember, don't call me Jasper when the other vampire gets here. Ya got that, kitt'n? Major only."

Right. Jasper had a reputation to keep up, she couldn't ruin it by calling him his name instead of his well recognized title. She glanced over to see that Peter seemed to be counting under his breath; Charlotte caught her gaze and gave her a reassuring smile.

Suddenly, the tension in Jasper, as well as the air, seemed to vanish. Bella peeked around Jasper's arm to see a scruffy blonde vampire heading towards them. He stopped about fifteen yards away, giving Jasper a quick bow.

"Major."

The rogue's voice echoed in the desert around her, the hint of an English accent striking her, and Bella wasn't surprised to see Jasper give a sharp nod in recognition.

"Alistair."

Peter took that moment to step forward, Charlotte coming to stand beside Bella. The vampire, Alistair, stepped closer towards them to the point that Bella could clearly make out his features. He was tall, yet not as tall as Jasper, with dirty blonde hair that hung to his shoulders and tattered clothes. He also had a full beard.

Huh, she had never seen a vampire with a beard before. Sure, Peter had stubble, but this was a full on beard. She found herself fascinated with him, curiously taking in how he seemed leery of Peter, even going as far as shooting Jasper an almost pleading glance. Jasper stopped Peter's approach with a lazy raise of his hand. The movement exposed Bella further to Alistair and she stiffened. The vampire in question merely gave her a curious glance before his eyes went straight back to watching Peter.

"Captain. Respect Alistair's space."

Peter gave a disappointed sigh, and Bella nearly laughed at his dropped shoulders. Jasper's attention never wavered from Alistair. Jasper tilted his head.

"I am...surprised to see ya, Alistair. It is not often that ya visit."

Alistair gave a hesitant nod, Bella was surprised to notice that he seemed almost uncomfortable.

"I had come across something I was aware you would wish to know about, Major." Alistair's voice was deep, yet soothing with his accent. Jasper nodded towards him.

"I see." He paused and made a motion with his hand towards the house. "Feel free to accept your pay before ya tell me."

Alistair gave a sharp nod, and his gaze drifted towards Bella again. Bella hesitantly looked away and towards Charlotte, shifting uncomfortably.

"Pay?" She whispered the word, but was well aware that all the vampires around her could hear the question. Charlotte gave her another reassuring smile.

"I'll explain later, Suga'." Charlotte's attention turned towards Alistair. "All the arrangements are there like normal. Even with ya not-"

She was cut off by Peter's phone ringing. Peter quickly answered it, speaking in hushed vampire speed tones. He hung up and slipped his phone back in his pocket, giving Bella a quick smile.

"Char was goin' to say call. We normally get a call if someone's gonna drop in. Like just now."

"Why didn't-" Bella's question was cut off by Jasper.

"Alistair doesn't have a cellphone. Captain, how long?" He answered her question and addressed Peter with an order all in the same breath. Peter tilted his head up to the sky.

"Mmm...'bout 3...2...1…"

Another vampire skidded into existence in front of them, a cloud of dust swirling around his feet.

"Well would you look at this! It seems I decided the perfect moment to arrive!" Bella managed to take in that the vampire was male, with an excited smile and his dark hair tied back away from his face before his attention went to Bella.

"And you even have refreshments!"

His eyes were red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super excited to bring in Alistair, as well as the little tidbit that Jasper is a Volturi Prince. I think him being a prince is a nice little way to further ingrain him to the Volturi. And yes, he totally rules the America's, but he doesn't take a very active role. He tends to send out several different scouts across the countries to report back to him so he can kinda just enjoy the quiet life with his coven. He only acts when something major (hah!) happens; which probably only grows his God of War reputation.
> 
> Also, I simply couldn't resist the image of Char and Bella curled up on the couch binge watching True Blood together. I know it came out in 2008 and Twilight is more 2003, but whatever. I don't care. I need my girls to bond over a TV vampire series! It's a need, I swear it. Also it gives me a chance to make True Blood references whenever I want, and might help Bella get over her embarrassment towards sex. My madness has reason, people!


	12. Chapter 12

Several things happened at once, yet to Bella it all seemed in slow motion. 

Alistair had rushed towards the newcomer, a snarl on his lips. Bella heard a quick but quiet, "Oh shit." come from Peter. And Jasper…

Everything was stopped by the loud roar that ripped from Jasper; the mere volume of it echoed and amplified across the empty desert.

Bella was transfixed by Jasper. He had thrown his arms back to cover her, making her realize that Peter and Charlotte had leapt away from them at some point, and his entire form seemed to be vibrating at the force of his growl. She peaked around his arm to see that everyone around them had dropped to their knees, heads down and tilted to the side to expose their necks.

She had never experienced anything close to what she was faced with now; yet the ease in which all the vampires dropped into their submissive poses told her that this behavior was...normal.

Jasper was still tense and growling, and Bella stood very still behind him as she took in everything. The newcomer was on his knees, stock still, about fifteen feet in front of them. Alistair was about five feet away from him, yet he seemed to be trembling slightly as he knelt. Bella looked over her shoulder and was surprised to see that Peter and Charlotte were at least twenty feet behind her; also being unnaturally still.

Jasper didn't move, yet Bella had the strangest feeling that his eyes were darting about, taking everyone in just as she had done only seconds before. In one fluid motion Jasper rose to his full height, his arms dropping to his sides, and stalked quickly towards the newcomer.

He circled the dark haired vampire on his knees, eyes a molten coal black; glittering in the barely lit darkness that had settled around them.

His hand shot out to grip the back of the dark haired vampire's neck, and Bella's breath caught in her throat.

"Tsk tsk Garrett…" Jasper's voice was dark and flowed with a dangerous ease; like lava. A cracking noise was heard, and spider web like cracks began to spread from Jasper's hold and across the pinned vampire's face. Yet the newcomer, Garrett, was careful not to even flinch; his eyes never left their downcast view of the desert floor. Jasper's head tilted in that lazy cat way that Bella was beginning to associate with Major-mode.

"It seems like runnin' ya mouth has got ya into a spot of trouble…" A vicious smirk spread across Jasper's face and the air around them seemed to drop in temperature. "I warned ya 'bout that."

Jasper leaned over to whisper in Garrett's ear, his blonde curls nearly eclipsing Garrett's dark tied back ones.

"And now it seems you've insulted my mate." If it wasn't for the silence around them Bella doubted she would have heard the whispered words, yet as it was, she was more focused on the way a violent shudder quaked through Garrett's body; leaving him nearly shivering in Jasper's hold.

Jasper pulled away with a sadistic grin.

"Ah. It seems like ya finally understand the...weight of your predicament." He lazily dropped his hold, wiping his hand against the side of his jeans. "So now you will know how lenient I'm bein' towards ya when I do...this."

The final word had barely left his lips before Jasper descended. His head nearly disappeared behind Garrett's and Garrett howled, the sound pained and animalistic. It continued for an impossibly long moment, Garrett slumping onto the desert beneath him, Jasper's punishment being the only thing keeping him upright.

Finally, Jasper rose again. Garrett fell heavily into the hard earth beneath them, and Jasper spat; the venom filled spit landing neatly next to Garrett's head.

"Mine."

Jasper had snarled out the word, his lips drawn over his teeth, his eyes narrowed at the vampire at his feet.

And then he was in front of Bella, his face a stony mask as he pulled her into his arms and swept her away into the house.

They were in his room, the door slamming heavily behind them before Bella registered that they even moved.

Jasper tossed her onto the bed before quickly following after, his body hovering above hers in a way that made her heart pound.

"W-what was..." Her tentative voice was cut off with a gasp as he leaned his head down, seemingly nuzzling her neck. His nose graced the hollow of her neck and upwards, and he growled, the sound vibrating from his chest and causing her to arch up instinctively. His hands pinned her hips down to the bed, and his nose continued to trace unknown patterns on her neck, his lips softly following. Bella's head fell back, her hands gripping the sheets underneath her.

"Mine." His word came out as a growl, but it was infinitely more intimate than the snarl he had said it with outside. She felt an icy, almost wet touch across her neck and shuddered, her hands flying up to grip the back of his shirt and tangle into his hair.

Oh god, he was licking her!

The whole action should have been gross yet it seemed decidedly seductive as he interspersed the licks with little nips and soothing passes of his lips. She arched further into him, her neck tilting in a way that could only be seen as an invitation. He let out another growl, low and rumbling, before giving her a particularly harsh nip with his teeth, then sucking the abused skin into his mouth gently to soothe it.

His hands had splayed out over her hips, the tips of his fingertips sliding up the shirt she wore and creating an almost icy burn wherever they touched. He nudged her head to the side with a gentle tilt of his head, latching onto the other side of her neck, repeating his motions from the other side on the newly exposed skin. Bella's hand gripped tighter at his hair, and she was sure she was moaning as he lavished attention upon her skin. She had managed to pull the top half of her off the bed, pressing herself into the hard planes of his body; gripping unto him as pleasure shuddered through her.

Jasper's loud growl had settled down into more of a contented purr, and he pulled slightly away from her to meet her parted lips in a deep kiss.

She got lost in him again, her mind somehow categorizing every touch and feeling he caused even as she got swept off into the mere feel of him above her.

He pulled away from her slowly, and she opened her hazy eyes to the sight of his lazy grin; causing her heart to pound and her hand to loosen it's grip in his hair. He placed another quick peck on her lips before leaning down and...sniffing her neck?

He pulled back with a wide smile, his eyes bright, and she found herself smiling back up at him.

"Mine."

"Yours."

The words passed her lips without a thought, but she couldn't care. They seemed right.

Some time had passed before Bella had managed to calm down enough that her thoughts were back in order. Jasper was curled around her, his arm slung over her waist and his head resting on her shoulder as she laid on her back. She found that one of her hands was lazily running it's fingers through his hair, nails grazing his scalp ever so often causing him to purr. She was feeling ridiculously content, which went against everything that had happened outside. She wasn't sure if Jasper was projecting or not, but she had a feeling that the content warmth that had settled inside her were her own feelings.

"Jasper?"

"Hm?" His voice came out as a lazy hum, and it nearly made her smile. Her fingers paused their ministrations causing him to crack open an eye and look at her.

"Is everything...okay? I mean, with what happened outside and then…" Her voice trailed off as her infamous blush bloomed across her face. Jasper watched her for a moment before nuzzling his face back into her shoulder, taking a deep breath of her scent with a small smile.

"Everything is fine."

His voice was low and quiet and she nearly sighed at the sound of it. She wasn't going to let his crazy amazing voice distract her from his non-answer, though. She pulled slightly away from him. She swore she heard him sigh before he sat up and looked at her.

"Could you, um, explain what happened?" Look at her! She managed to get a whole sentence out!

Jasper exhaled a little huff of breath, not quite a sigh, yet not quite just an exhale and straightened up even further.

"Garrett insulted you." His eyes met hers. "He insulted my mate. It...upset me."

"You mean you went all Major-mode, super vamp on him." Oh shit, did she say that out loud? Jasper stared at her before laughing.

"Major-mode?" His voice was incredulous. "Super vamp?"

He arched an eyebrow at her and she was struck with how...happy he seemed. Far happier than when she had first met him anyway. There was actual mirth behind his smile instead of just his face making the appropriate motions.

"Those are totally the appropriate words for what you did." She was valiantly fighting off a blush; it seemed to be working as the heat in her cheeks was just barely there. Jasper smirked at her before giving a small nod.

"Fair enough. I went all Major-mode," His lips twitched like he was hiding laughter. "n' I punished Garrett." He met her eyes with that hooded gaze he seemed to do so well. "It ain't right, what he said to ya."

"What did you do to him?" Her voice was hushed, but she had to know. Jasper hadn't just been methodical and powerful, he hadn't simply torn off limbs and taken heads. No, he seemed darker, and even though she had seen it happen right in front of her she couldn't tell you what really took place. Jasper looked away.

"I bit 'im."

Bella arched an eyebrow in near perfect replication of Jasper's.

"That did not seem like a normal bite, Jasper."

He huffed and continued to look away, making her even more suspicious. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Jasper…"

She could have sworn his shoulders slumped. But that didn't really seem possible considering how Jasper always managed to hold himself at ram rod straightness. He turned to her.

"It's something called a Maker's Bite." His voice was quiet again, as if he didn't want to say the words so he tried to make them so she wouldn't hear. She found herself reaching up to tuck some of his blonde curls out of his face and behind his ear. He leaned into her touch in a way that she felt it but could not see it.

"What's a Maker's Bite?"

"It's a disciplinary bite. It just means I pump'd a lot more venom in 'im then I would for a normal bite."

"Why?"

"More venom means it will take longer to heal. N' it stings like a bitch."

He gave a dark smirk and Bella sighed at him, deciding to change the subject before Jasper enjoyed himself in his memories too much.

"What do you pay Alistair?"

The question took Jasper off guard and he gave her a brief look of confusion before understanding dawned. He stood up and offered her his hand.

"I'll show ya."

They were downstairs in barely a moment, and Bella was surprised to see everyone in the living room. Even Alistair, who she had taken to be quite antisocial at the very least.

Speaking of Alistair, he seemed remarkably cleaner. His dark blonde hair seemed freshly washed and his clothes were no longer the tattered mix match he had arrived in. He was dressed casually in dark jeans and a plain grey t-shirt. She noticed that he was standing in the kitchen, rather than the living room with the rest of them; probably purposely as far away from Peter as he could get. Her, rather intense, observation was interrupted by Garrett suddenly appearing before her; kneeling at her feet.

"I wish to apologize for my crude words earlier." The way he was knelt in front of her with his head bowed was making her uncomfortable, as was his formal way of speaking towards her. She shifted her feet back and forth awkwardly.

"It's, er, okay…" Her words were met with Garrett shaking his head and looking up at her with wide ruby eyes.

"It was unacceptable. I have been known to speak before thinking, however, that doesn't excuse how I insulted you." He eyes went to look at Jasper briefly before meeting hers again. "And by extension, insulted your mate."

Bella nodded slowly at him, making a conscious effort to not look at Jasper for guidance. She was suddenly quite aware of how important this situation was. Not as a mere human who had been called dinner, okay well, 'refreshments', by a vampire, but as the Major's mate and a future vampire herself. It was time she leveled up and stopped depending so heavily for others to speak for her.

She straightened herself up, making her posture something similar to what she would normally associate with Rosalie; haughty and cold, yet strong. She immediately felt a wave of admiration, and lust, come from Jasper and had to fight off the urge to grin. She settled for a passable imitation of his smirk. The lust increased.

"You're right. You were...impossibly rude." Her voice was surprisingly steady as she stared down into Garrett's eyes. His expression remained carefully impassive but she could see the shock that had crept into his gaze. "But I trust my mate's judgement of your punishment, so I will accept your apology." She paused and resisted the urge to literally look down her nose at him. "Provided it doesn't happen again."

Garrett was looking up at her in a mixture of shock and awe, and she felt nearly giddy as Jasper's lust and pride washed over her.

Of course the whole moment was ruined by Peter.

"Man, my niece is such a bad-ass!"

"God damnit Peter! I was having a moment!"

Bella turned to glare at Peter, which he simply grinned at, causing her to make a conscious effort not to pout.

"Aw now Sweet Pea, ya know we're practically all family here. Ya can't be pulling that Princess shit on us and expecting it to stick!"

Charlotte groaned and Jasper rolled his eyes, both conceding to the point that there was simply no changing Peter. Bella narrowed her eyes at him before slowly raising her hand, raising it to her face, and making the universal 'I'm watching you' gesture.

"I mean it Uncle Pete, when I'm a vampire….oh you just wait."

Garrett snorted and rose to his feet in a fluid motion, giving Bella a carefree tilted grin as he did so.

"I like you. You got my respect, princess."

Bella glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't tell if that 'princess' remark is genuine or not, soldier."

Garrett threw his head back and laughed, a full bodied sound that echoed around the room. Bella used the moment to shift herself closer to Jasper; he caught her movement by reaching out and wrapped one of his long arms around her waist. She leaned into the touch and sighed happily.

"Alistair, you said you had something to report?"

Jasper's voice rang clear, and all the vampires in attendance straightened at the sound. Alistair gave a nod, and hesitantly crept into the room. So far, he was the most hesitant vampire Bella had ever met. His movements were sure, yet she could tell how he made careful effort to avoid Peter, who was grinning rather madly, and he seemed almost scared to be coming so close to her.

Bella gave him a gentle smile as he stopped in front of her and Jasper, and offered him her hand for a introductory shake.

"Alistair, was it? I'm Bella, it's nice to meet you."

She could feel how the room froze at her movement, and was struck with the unnerving fact that she had done something abnormal...again. Great. She couldn't seem to help herself though! Despite his somewhat scruffier appearance compared to the vampires she had met so far, something about Alistair seemed almost gentle to her.

Alistair broke the unnatural stillness of the room by gently taking her hand and dropping a kiss to the back of it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my princess." He dropped her hand and rose, sending a quick glance to Jasper. "It is obvious that there can be no better mate for the Major than you."

Bella's smile widened and was about to say something when Garrett pushed Alistair out of the way and took up her line of sight.

"I do believe I was not given a proper introduction like Alistair here, princess." Garrett's grin was cocky as he spoke.

Bella narrowed her eyes at him.

"Perhaps that is because you insist on being impossibly rude, Garrett." She caught site of Jasper's smirk as she turned her attention back towards Alistair. "Please tell us what you have to report, Alistair. I'm sure Garrett can wait."

Bella heard Peter's quiet 'Oh burn!' and saw Garrett's gob smacked expression, but all she was focused on was the way Alistair's eyes had taken on a sheen of admiration when they caught hers. He gave her a nod before turning his attention to both her and Jasper.

"Of course My Lady, Major." Alistair seemed to straighten under the attention, becoming more confident in his stance. "I was patrolling the Olympic area and came across unusual activity."

"Olympic area?"

Jasper was quick to answer her question, his voice a gentle murmur next to her ear.

"Think Pacific Northwest, kitt'n."

Repressing the shiver that went through her at the gentle tone of Jasper's voice, Bella nodded.

"Right. So Washington area." She tilted her head slightly to look at Jasper. "I was born there you know. Washington state, I mean."

He glanced up at her through his lashes as a smirk curled on his mouth. Before he could say anything though, Peter's voice piped up.

"Really? You? Our own little cactus?"

Repressing the sigh that seemed ever present in her whenever Peter opened his mouth, Bella turned her full attention back to Alistair.

"Unusual how?"

"There has been an increase in shifters from the local tribe there."

Jasper hummed quietly to himself, making Bella ache to lean into him.

"Shifters are normally of no concern of ours, Alistair. Why bring this to my attention?"

There was a long moment of heavy silence, and Alistair shifted awkwardly on his feet, seemingly trying to avoid the question. Watching him carefully, Bella made a soft hmm of realization that made all eyes sharpen towards her.

"Would the tribe be the Quileute tribe?"

Alistair gave a hesitant nod as Jasper tilted his head towards her, question clear in his eyes. Bella took a deep breath, trying to steal her nerves in preparation for all the talking she was about to do.

"Maybe we should sit?"

Jasper had her in his lap in their chair in what seemed like record time. Bella gave an amused huff before settling herself happily and turning back to address all the vampires in the room.

"Right. So, obviously we all know that I know about vampires."

Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper gave matching amused snorts and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, what I was clarifying was I knew about vampires before meeting my mate." She felt the way Alistair's and Garrett's attention focused sharply in, and slowly reached for Jasper's hand. He gave it to her and ran his thumb across her skin in a perfect copy of the way she always calmed him.

"Before meeting J- um, The Major," great, she was already stumbling over her words. "I met and gained the attention of another...coven."

Alistair and Garrett exchanged glances, each thinking about how intriguing the human in front of them kept being.

"However, I didn't know they were vampires at first." She shook her head at her own naivety. "I knew they weren't...normal though. So, I went into research mode."

"Wait. You're telling me you ran into a coven of vampires, and your first thought wasn't to run...but to go 'Huh, I need to figure out what these fellows are!'?" Garrett's words mirrored the disbelief on his face and Bella was once again reminded that she wasn't exactly normal herself. She gave a little shrug and half smile.

"Um...know thy enemy?"

A surprised snort of laughter had everyone turning towards Alistair who tried valiantly not to shrink from the attention; he still flinched some though.

"My apologies, My Lady. Please continue."

She gave Alistair a gentle smile and nod before continuing her story.

"My search lead me to a...legend I guess you could say, that originated from a Native American tribe in the area."

"The Quileutes?" Charlotte questioned. She had perched on the arm of the couch like she so often enjoyed.

"Yes. I had, well, I guess you can say a childhood friend who is a part of this tribe, and I tricked him into telling me the legend."

She felt the wave of amusement from Jasper and squeezed his hand lightly in warning.

The man had the nerve to chuckle. Jerk.

"He told me that the Elder's had a story of what they called 'The Cold Ones'; what I knew as vampires. But they were different from the other lore I knew. They could walk in the sun without burning, we're fast and pale and stronger than any human. And like all vampires, they drank from humans."

There was a collection of nods from around her, as well as some admiration hidden in ruby eyes. To think that this human woman had been so focused to seek out they are, with almost no fear of what she would find...well...their admiration was not without merit.

"That wasn't the only thing that differed though. His tribe had a history of what they called 'Spirit Warriors'. Warriors that could enter a trance state to leave their body and attack other warring tribes from miles away. Eventually there was a conflict within the tribe, and long story short, their ability translated into them becoming what you call 'Shifters'."

"I still don't see why I should be concerned 'bout some shifters, kitt'n."

Jasper's drawl made Bella's eyes drift over to Alistair's, where she locked his gaze before continuing.

"It's because once these warrior's shifted they were able to deal with the Cold One's when a pair came and threatened their tribe. In their altered form, the Spirit Warriors could fight and match the Cold One's strength and speed. They could also defeat them."

"Humans kill vampires? Seriously?" Peter's disbelieving tone almost dragged Bella's gaze from Alistair, but she kept their staring contest strong.

"Our Princess is forgetting one detail…" Alistair's broke their contest to sweep his eyes over her shoulder to Jasper's. "The shifter's chosen form are wolves."

"Wolves?" Peter's loud outburst had Jasper's grip on her hand tighten slightly before he gave a loud sigh.

"Well, that's gonna be a hassle…"

"A hassle? Major, Caius is gonna lose his shit!"

Jasper shrugged and lifted Bella from his lap, gently placing her back down.

"Caius sees through his impulsiveness." He shot a smirk at Bella over his shoulder. "He ain't here to be impulsive though."

"How many are shiftin'?"

Alistair snapped to attention with Jasper's eyes on him, desperately trying to keep his gaze even with Jasper's ruby own.

"At least twelve. But more were shifting everyday."

"That means there are still vampires in the area then." Bella sighed, heavy with the confirmation that yet another impossible thing seemed to spring into the reality that was her life. Somehow, she wasn't surprised to learn that all aspects of that Quileute myth were true.

She wondered briefly if Jacob was effected, before realizing that it wouldn't matter. He thought she was dead anyway.

"Bella!"

She blinked and looked up to see everyone staring at her, Peter looking like he was a step away from walking up and waving his hand in her face.

"I'm sorry, what?" She could feel her cheeks heating up, embarrassed at being caught in her head so thoroughly. Peter rolled his eyes at her, while Charlotte gave her a little smile.

"What do you mean there are vampires in the area? How would you know that?"

"The Quileutes shifts are triggered by the presence of the Cold Ones. Well, at least how the story goes." She responded to Peter with a small shrug. "So if there is an increase in shifters, then there must be an increase in vampires too to trigger it."

Great. They were all staring at her. Well, at least that was better than the barely concealed disinterest that the C-

"The only vampires reported to be in that area are the Cullen's." Alistair spoke up, causing Bella to flinch at the casual use of the name, and Jasper's eyes to narrow. Oblivious to this, Alistair continued. "But they have moved on, supposedly somewhere in New York now."

Alistair suddenly seemed to notice that all of the Whitlock coven had angled their bodies towards him, their stares hard and flinty.

"What do ya know of the Cullen coven, Alistair..?"

It took everything in Alistair not to run from the Major's garnet stare. As it was, he felt like his throat had suddenly dried up and he swallowed to no avail.

Luckily for him, Garrett chose that moment to speak up.

"The Cullen's? Why do those bag of nutjobs matter?"

Nutjobs? Bella had never heard anyone talk about the Cullen's with that tone before. In fact, she had never heard them be talked about with anything less than respect and casual wariness. Maybe she should have gotten the opinion of other supernatural's a long time ago.

A slow smirk curled on Jasper's lips as he started to stalk towards Garrett. Garrett seemed frozen in his spot, eyes getting wider and wider the closer Jasper came.

"What do ya know? Seems like ya might be some use after all…"

Garrett swallowed before he seemed to stiffen his spine and resolve.

"Yes, sir! I will tell you any information I know."

Jasper raised an amused eyebrow, and Bella felt the need to smother down the snort that almost escaped her.

"Well?" He drawled out, slow and lazy. "What cha waitin' on?"

Garrett seemed to straighten even more, if that was possible, and he tilted his head up so his gaze landed a little bit above Jasper's head.

"The Cullen's are a coven of five, quite large for a coven, who prefer to use the term 'family'. They are all animal drinkers, giving their eyes a strange yellow color, and increasing their need to feed almost times three from us 'human drinkers'."

Huh. Bella hadn't known that. It explained why Jasper, Peter, and Char hadn't left all that often to feed. Also why they lived so far out from the city come to think of it…

"They are lead by their maker, Carlisle Cullen. He gives them all his human surname and rules as a kind of paternal figure rather than a typical coven leader."

Jasper waved his hand lazily, rolling his eyes to catch Bella's own. He gave her a quick wink before drawing out,

"We know all this, Garrett. Ya gonna give us sumthin' useful?"

"The Cullen's have been trying to recruit others of our kind for the past two decades."

Jasper's attention was suddenly sharp and militant, even as Bella gave a strangled gasp and gaped at Garrett. Recruiting..? What?

"What do you mean by recruiting? For what purpose?"

"It's all under the guise of converting people to feed off animals, but it doesn't feel quite right…"Garrett drifts off, his eyes going distant as if remembering. Bella is struck by the image of Carlisle, blonde hair matching his yellow eyes, holding his hand out to strange vampires as if beckoning them to join him.

For some reason, the thought doesn't bring the comfort it once had, and she shudders before bringing her arms up to wrap around herself.

How much of her old life had been wrong?

Before her emotions could spiral too far downwards, Bella felt a wave of calm contentment sweep over her. She almost tried to shake it off before realizing that now was not the time or place to let herself be anything less than 100% present.

She had a reputation to start building. It was obvious to her now that Jasper had vampires looking to him in this leadership role. A part of her had probably already realized this the second she found out he was a prince, but to see these two vampires defer to him...well, she couldn't let her emotions get the best of her.

She straightened up in her chair and gave a sigh.

"We need to keep tabs on them."

Her words were met with silence and with another sigh she opened her eyes to look at the unnaturally still vampires around her.

Jasper was closer to her, but not close enough to touch or reach out to. When he saw her attention on him he tilted his head in a silent question that she could almost hear echo inside her head. 'Are you sure?'

"It's the only way." Her body felt bone weary at those words, but Bella purposely straightened her spine and continued. "We need to have a solid idea of what they are up to, and even though I was close to them, even I know that what I probably saw was just an illusion."

"Wait. The Cullen's were the coven you were previously involved with?"

Jasper looked like he wanted to glare at Garrett for interrupting Bella's moment, but instead he took a few steps closer to grab Bella's hand in his own; his eyes were the softest she had seen on him outside of their room.

She had to look away before she lost her nerve. She ran her thumb in slow circles around a scar on the back of his hand while she answered.

"Yes. Edward, the mind reader," She clarified for the room at large, and partly because it helped distance her from what he was to her. "I was his singer. Instead of eating me, he decided to keep me around."

She gave a nonchalant shrug at the growing look of horror in Garrett's eyes.

"There was a lot of glamouring involved."

"That's vile!" Garrett and Alistair had spoken at the same time, their voices loud, overlapping, and echoing.

Bella flinched.

"ENOUGH." Jasper's roar was nearly as loud as the roar he had given outside, and the wave of compliance and fear that swept the room was enough to bring traitorous tears to Bella's eyes. Even feeling what had to only be the aftereffects of his gift was too much for her in that moment.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to breath through the closed cave that had become her throat and was overtaken by her frustration and embarrassment when only strangled gasps broke through. How could she be this weak? Why did she have to break in this moment? A moment where she had been trying to be enough...just to have her resolve broken by the memory of the Cullen's mistreatment of her. Her strangled gasps were quickly turning into soft, wet sobs and she found herself wondering if this was what drowning felt like.

She found herself in Jasper's arms, breathing in his scent that had become so familiar to her, his large hands rubbing up and down her back in a soothing motion.

"We will talk 'bout this tomorr'w." The vibrations made when he spoke made her ache sharply for the comforting rumble of his purr, and Bella whined high in her throat as she buried her head into his t-shirt. One of his hands went to her hair, fingers gently combing through, as another looped under her legs to cradle her closer. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she heard him make soft shushing sounds to her.

"Major, I think we shou-" Jasper cut Peter off with a growl that grew louder in volume the longer it went. He seemed to forcibly cut himself off, but Bella could feel the tension in his stance, causing a soft whimper to escape her. Very slowly he relaxed his muscles as he made more shushing noises, shifting her weight so she could tuck her head in the space between his neck and shoulder and breathe him in.

"Ya handle it, Pete. Ya hear me?" With that she felt the wind that always went with vampire travel, and then they were settled in their bed, the soft sheets cradling her as Jasper hovered above, barely letting go.

Every time he went to pull away to look at her face Bella whined, causing him to pull her close again. After the second attempt he simply held her, and she let herself break apart knowing that he would keep a tight hold on all her pieces.

It took what felt like hours to her, but eventually her wrenching sobs began to taper off. Bella came back to herself slowly, one sense at a time. Jasper was holding her, his weight on top of her just enough to feel grounding instead of suffocating. His hands were in her hair, his face tucked up against hers, cheek against cheek. She could feel his jaw moving, just a bit; took another deep breath to focus herself. He was talking to her, softly and gently, the motion nearly humming against her skin. What was he saying?

Another deep breath, focus on becoming aware of her body again, feeling the heavy weight of her skin.

What was he saying to her? It was so soft, but right against her ear…

Breathe. Relax. Focus.

"Hush now, Kitt'n. I got ya. Shush." Oh. He was talking to her. Comforting her. Her breath seemed to catch as all her efforts went to listening to his words.

"It's a'right now. I ain't ever gonna let 'im close again." Oh. Oh. The rumble of his chest echoed into hers and she took a shaky breath at his steadfast promises; her hands flew up to clutch at his back.

"Jasper…" Her voice sounded weak to her own ears, barely there and scratchy, but Jasper made a soft happy noise at her.

"There ya are, Kitt'n. Take a breath for me." His hands made gentle strokes through her hair and she breathed deeply, arching into his touch. "Good girl. That's right."

His praise centered something in her that had still felt shaky, and she tried to think back to if he'd ever called her a 'good girl' before. She made a shaky noise, and could feel his smile stretch against her skin.

"There ya go. Good girl." The sound of his praise again made her try to arch against him, get closer as heat bloomed in her even as his voice settled the shaky emotional aftermath of her cry fest.

A dark chuckle huffed against her hair and ear the moment he felt the change in her emotions. He shifted slightly against her, settling firmly between her thighs, his lips brushing against her ear.

"That what ya need? A'right. I can give ya that, little one." His voice was darker and the flame inside her grew higher even as she tried to scramble together what he meant.

"You were such a good girl, did such a good job." Jasper's praise washed over her like nothing else had, and she felt herself bolstered up even as she felt trapped at his mercy.

"Ya did so well down there. Earn'd all their respect, made 'em see that ya mine." The last word rolled off his tongue like silk, and Bella wrapped herself in it, bringing her hand up to his hair as he kissed ever so lightly behind her ear.

"Ain't no mistakin' that ya mine, darlin'; not when ya stood so tall, spoke so sure." Jasper was giving little kisses between his words now, and she angled her hips up to his even as her grip on him tightened. With a downright filthy laugh, Jasper rolled his hips slowly into hers, nipping at her ear and jawline. Bella keened loud and full of desperate longing, clumsily trying to roll her hips in time with his.

"Atta girl, roll ya pretty little body with mine." Jasper's mouth was wicked. Wicked lips, wicked teeth, wicked words. He used what felt like all his wickedness to stroke that fire in her higher than she had ever felt it.

"Jasper!" Her voice wasn't her own, not when her mate made her burn this way. He gripped her hair, pulling her neck firmly to the side in a perverted shadow of when he was going to feed from her all those days ago. His wicked mouth played with the skin he bared, leaving marks that were sure to bruise even as a growl tinted his words.

"That's right. Say my name, kitt'n." Their hips were now locked in this dance they had started; constantly rolling together causing her breath to hitch again and again.

"Are ya my good girl, little one?" His accent seemed even more pronounced with the never ending growl he had going. Bella made a strangled moan, low in her chest, and Jasper's tongue traced against his last drag of teeth. "Nah, 'course ya are, ain't ya?"

He changed the tempo of his hips, giving sharp deep thrusts against her that seemed in tune with the growls coming from his chest. His hands tightened in her hair again as Bella found that the fire in her was morphing into lightning. Lightning that flashed across her eyelids, her finger-tips, her tongue; oh god her lips were tingling with it.

She was going to die, oh god, she had a storm inside her and Jasper was the one building it up. He was killing her with his undulating body rubbing against hers, making her into nothing but static. She felt like she was on the cusp of her destruction, and, worse of all, she wanted it.

She wanted.

"Please." Her words sounded of the cracking lightning; her lips still tingling. "P-please, please, Jasper, please…"

Little grunts were leaving Jasper's mouth, bitten off moans that made her want to see his face even as she clutched him tighter to her abused skin.

"Yeah, yeah, baby girl, yeah…" Jasper's words were barely words, but still Bella strained to hear every exhale. With another kiss to her neck he pulled back, his hands moving to smooth her hair back from her face even as the movement of his hips became almost frenzied. Bella opened her eyes, desperate to see him. He gave her the dirtiest smirk, angled his hips just so…

"Yeah, only my good girl would let me fuck against her...like...this…" And the tilt of his hips, the sharpness of his thrust, the filthiness of his smirk, the darkness in his black eyes…

The wickedness of his words.

Bella let out a reckless, unrestrained noise and let the lightning crash; let herself melt into pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'll admit it. I love the comfort sex trope okay??


	13. Chapter 13

Jasper had never been so happy for soundproofing as he was in that moment. Hearing Bella come apart because of him knocked something feral loose in his chest, and it took every ounce of willpower he had not to sink his teeth into her porcelain skin.

Or to come in his pants like some newborn.

Instead he took a couple steadying breaths and tried to calm down.

Bella was still panting beneath him, gorgeous in her afterglow, and he buried his head into the pillow behind her and groaned.

"If I wasn't already dead, I'd say ya gonna be the death of me, kitt'n."

She gave a breathless giggle in response.

"Pretty sure I am dead, but damn, what a way to go!"

He lifted his head up to stare at her incredulously before breaking into laughter. Bella blushed, but her smile didn't dim. She reached a hand up to touch his cheek, idly tracing some scar where her fingers touched.

"Jasper, don't get me wrong. I love super-vamp, Major-mode…" Her eyes traced his smile as if she was trying to commit it to memory. "But I love this too."

She dropped her hand, suddenly self conscious. She looked away, unable to handle his intensely soft gaze.

"You should smile more.. " She mumbled, knowing that he would still hear it.

Jasper reached out, snagging her chin with his fingers and turning her to meet his gaze.

"Kitt'n, with you around, I don't think that will be that hard of a request."

"Jasper?"

"Hm?" They had been up in their room for hours, Bella having taken a quick shower before climbing right back in bed with Jasper. Because of such, Jasper was the most relaxed she had seen him, nearly boneless in their bed.

Like this, with his blonde curls fanned about his face, he reminded her of a very satisfied lion.

"We should probably go back downstairs, shouldn't we?"

He lazily opened one eye to look at her before closing it again with a sigh.

"Yeah kitt'n, we probably should."

She nodded, moving to sit up so she could look down upon him. He made no motion that suggested he even noticed her shifting, but she knew he was aware of everything around him. It was merely a testament of how comfortable he was around her that he didn't bother moving.

"What do you pay Alistair?" She asked, tracing his face with her eyes. He did blink up at her at that, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Curious kitt'n." He murmured, and suddenly he was right there, tucking her hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering on her cheek. "I should've guessed ya wouldn't forg't."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him and instead leaned into his touch.

"Are you going to tell me or not, Major?"

His eyes darkened at the use of his title but he just brushed his thumb gently across her bottom lip, nearly succeeding in distracting her.

"Surely ya noticed how much cleaner he was, when ya saw him in the house?" He asked, a teasing smirk on his lips. She blinked up at him in confusion before the answer hit her.

"You let him clean up here? That's it?" Her tone sounded incredulous even to herself, so she wasn't surprised when Jasper's smirk widened as if he was making fun of her. "No but seriously, why is that all he asks for?"

"We also let him hunt in our territory, don't forget that kitt'n."

Cheeky bastard.

He seemed to notice her exasperation because his tone got a little bit more serious.

"Alistair is a, well, inter'sting fellow. He doesn't seem to care much for other people, more so than most. Mostly keeps to the wild. So we let him clean up, give h'm a place to rest his boots for a few days, and he gives us information." Jasper paused, nodding to himself. "It's a good arrangement."

Bella nodded, she could see how having a place to rest, even for a moment, could be a good thing to a drifter. Especially one as skittish as Alistair seemed to be. Which brought her to her next question.

"Why is he scared of Peter?"

Her words caused Jasper to throw his head back and laugh a deep genuine laugh.

"Well kitt'n, ya gonna hafta ask your Uncle Pete that one. Ain't my story to tell." A bright grin followed his words, amusement and happiness nearly tangible in the air. Bella grinned back at him, disentangling herself from him and hopping off the bed.

"Now I gotta know! Hurry up cowboy!"

She was out the door and running down the stairs faster than Jasper expected.

"Uncle Pete! Living room!" She said loudly as she skidded to a stop in the room itself. She wasn't surprised to see Peter there a quick second after her.

"What's up, little one? Why ya yelling?" He had a grin on his face but she could read the puzzlement in his eyes.

She gave a quick look around to see if any other vampire was around before she leaned close. He blinked at her but copied her movement until their foreheads nearly touched.

"It's story time, Pete," She grinned at him. "You gotta tell me what you did to make Alistair so damned scared of you. Jasper won't tell me!"

The grin that slowly grew on his face was positively mischievous and he winked at her before straightening up and offering her his arm.

"Well little lady, allow me to escort you somewhere a little better suited for such a tale."

Jasper found them in the den/game room nearly thirty minutes later, Bella nearly crying from her giggle fit, and Peter dramatically acting...something out in front of her.

He shook his head at their antics, going to lean over the back of Charlotte's chair where she was watching with an indulgent smile.

"Char." She tilted her head to look at him and he continued. "Where are our guests?"

Charlotte turned to keep watching Bella and Peter, but she answered him under her breath.

"Garrett is in the garage, checking out our latest toys. Last I saw Alistair he was in your office."

He nodded, before heading off in the direction of his office.

"Keep an eye on those two." He tossed casually over his shoulder and Charlotte's laughter was all he heard before he closed the door behind himself.

Meanwhile in a shady hotel by the Newark International Airport, Rosalie was doing her utmost best at trying to comfort her mate.

"I know you said this is a good thing, but I miss her Rose. She was family!" Emmett's words were quiet, a startling contrast to his normal boisterous tone. He was curled up on a couch far too small for his frame, his head in Rosalie's lap. She ran her fingers through his curls, breaking them up and watching them spring back into shape. She hummed softly in response and comfort, before speaking herself.

"Em, did you really want her to have to live like that any longer?" It was a soft admonishment, but she still felt Emmett flinch. She sighed. "Letting her run away while the others were distracted was our best chance of getting her out. Who knows what kind of bullshit Edward would have done to keep her. Not to mention Carlisle…"

Her voice faded as she tried to repress a shiver of her own.

"No. That was our best chance, Em. I don't know when we would have gotten another one."

Emmett sighed, turning his face so that it was buried in her stomach. He breathed in her comforting scent.

"You're right, Rose. I know you are. Doucheward didn't even let us take her to Arizona, instead insisting on doing it himself even when she pointed out it would be suspicious…" He huffed an annoyed sigh. "I shouldn't have let my thoughts slip, it was just a split second image but he fucking caught it and I ruined our best chance of getting her away…"

"Shh love, don't blame yourself!" Rosalie was quick in her comfort. "We both thought he would be too busy with the threat to scan our thoughts, we didn't know it was all set up!"

Emmett's face buried further into her, his large hands clutching at the back of her blouse nearly tearing it. When he spoke again, his voice was choked with emotion.

"I feel like I failed, Rose. I failed her, just like I failed Esme…"

At his admission Rosalie pulled him closer to her, her blouse be damned. She cradled his head, her body bent awkwardly as if she could shield her mate from his own pain.

"Don't! Emmett McCarthy I've told you once, and I'll tell you again! You are not a failure. Bella is out, she's free, and you know I don't think for one moment that she's dead like that demented pixie says." She pressed her lips to his neck, against the bite mark left from their maker that she had wished had been hers for so many decades. "She's free Em, and one day...one day we'll get Esme free too."

He pulled away from her then, unfolding himself from her embrace so that he could take her face in his big hands.

"Rose, I don't know where I'd be without you." He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, not once releasing her face. "Angel, I trust you more than anything in this world. If you say we'll make it happen, well, then it's bound to happen."

She smiled at him then, her beautiful sad smile that he cherished from the first moment he won it from her.

"Come now, sweetheart. Let's go get a snack before our flight."

Emmett gazed into his mate's vibrant orange eyes and grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite way to introduce Emmett and Rosalie, just because I feel like it's such a tender moment that fleshes out their characters.


	14. Chapter 14

When Jasper entered the study, he found Alistair lurking by one of his bookshelves. He flinched when he noticed Jasper, but Jasper ignored him. Everyone knew Alistair was a certain kind of jumpy, but that's part of what made him such a good source of information. He had a way of knowing when something was about to go bad and getting the hell out of there before it did.

"Alistair." Another flinch, but Alistair turned and sat down at the chairs across from Jasper's desk. Jasper sat in his chair, leaning back and putting his boots up on the desk. With each thunk of his boot meeting wood, Alistair flinched.

Jasper resisted the urge to play into Alistair's obvious fear of him, and instead let a few calming waves out. Alistair stiffened slightly, but Jasper figured that would be the best he was going to get.

"Tell me what cha know about Cullen's."

It wasn't a question as Jasper didn't make a habit of asking. Instead it was just short of a demand, one that Alistair was quick to answer.

"I've only ever met two of them. Carlisle, the leader, and what seemed to be his first progeny, Edward." A trickle of anger slid out at the sound of Edward's name, and misreading it, Alistair rushed to continue. "Carlisle spoke of working as a doctor, but he currently took time off for Edward's newborn phase. Edward himself was constantly agitated, unused to what I found out to be his mind-reading capabilities."

Jasper nodded, none of this was new information.

"Carlisle...he spent much of his time trying to convince me that eating animals was a better way to live, even as I watched his newborn go nearly mad with thirst. His gold eyes were unsettling, the newborn's strange orange gaze even more so with his copper hair." He hesitated. "The way Carlisle talked...it reminded me of the clergymen from my youth. When they burned women and children alive in the square."

Jasper leaned back further, a soft completive hm filling the air. His mate had mentioned nothing of religious fanaticism, yet it fit what accounts he remembered from Cauis and Marcus. Was that where the problem lied?

"He talked as though eating animals instead of people brought him clarity, as if that was the true way we were meant to survive. But it was when I denied his offer of trying his way of life I saw his eyes flash in anger before he could hide it."

An egomaniac then, someone who thought his way was the only right way. Plus a doctor? Someone who liked to play God. Or thought themselves to be one.

Interesting.

"I see," Now to move on to the next issue. "Now that we know that the shift'rs are triggered by our kind, did ya see anything like that up there?"

Alistair shifted in his seat, eyes darting back and forth.

"Nothing in the immediate area, but…" He trailed off as if unsure how to explain. Jasper gave a small boost of courage towards him hoping to loosen his tongue.

"Seattle!" Alistair blurted out, before dropping his gaze down to his fidgeting fingers. "I had to avoid Seattle, there were whispers of a high disappearance rate."

Jasper nodded, knowing full well that Alistair tended to avoid trouble unless told to seek it.

"A'right. You're free to wander, Alistair. I got what I needed."

Alistair gave a quick bow before escaping the study as fast as he could.

Jasper shook his head. Such a skittish vampire. But a good soldier, and one of the best trackers they had ever seen. It was only his aversion to the Volturi that kept Aro from snatching him up. Well, that and Demetri being nearly as good.

He fished his phone out of his desk drawer, casually scrolling through his contacts before he found what he was looking for.

With quick fingers he tapped out a message, sent it, and then tossed the phone back in the drawer.

He would get back to that in a few hours. In the meantime…

Jasper lazily stretched, the motion comforting even if it did nothing for his frozen muscles. He had a Captain he had to debrief, and a mate that he had to make sure ate.

Bella was in the kitchen when he found her, surrounded by all the vampires in the house. Including their two guests.

What the hell..?

"And then you add the garlic to brown with the meat and onions," Bella's voice was light and filled with happiness and the sound of it made Jasper smile.

"I can't believe you humans really eat this…" Garrett muttered under his breath but Alistair of all people glared at him before he could continue.

"You watch your manners, our Princess is kind to show us how she prepares her meals."

"Yeah Garrett, watch your manners!" Peter echoed causing Alistair to give him a side eye and edge slightly further away.

Bella turned in that moment, Charlotte deftly moving out of her way before she bumped into her. Her face lit up when she saw him, and Jasper felt his own smile widen in return.

"Well hey there cowboy!" She brandished the wooden spoon she had in her hand like a weapon. "I'm showing everyone how to make lasagna, did you want to join?"

Jasper was quick to be right there, to cradle her in his arms, his nose gently nuzzling her neck.

"An' here I thought I'd hafta convince you to eat." He murmured, soft and dark against her ear.

Bella laughed, bright and clear, leaning further into his embrace.

"With this kitchen? Not a chance, cowboy!"

So they spent the hours crowded in the kitchen, laughing and at times rough-housing, ignorant to Jasper's phone buzzing with responses in the other room.

The next few days passed in a blur of Jasper, Peter, or Charlotte constantly on the phone, or vampires stopping by the house practically unannounced. It got to the point that Alistair had taken to shadowing Bella, a silent shadow keeping watch while the Whitlock's were busy. She didn't know if it was something that was asked of him, or something he took up on his own, but regardless she was becoming used to his quiet presence.

She had asked only once what all the activity was about, but Jasper had only said that he was looking into the Seattle situation.

His words had filled her with an irrational fear for Charlie, and she almost reached for her phone to call him before she remembered that it was at the bottom of a ravine. And that he probably already thought her long dead.

It was that trail of thoughts that found Bella laying out in front of the house in the middle of the night, indulging in a bit of melancholy.

She tried hard to keep her emotions under control when Jasper was around, and knowing that he was uniquely tuned into her, she didn't want to distract him.

"What is on your mind, princess?" Alistair asked after her second sigh in thirty minutes, creeping closer to her.

She didn't bother correcting him on the term princess, viewing it now as a kind of nick-name rather than title.

"Garrett left today," She murmured, not bothering raising her voice as she knew he could hear her. "With that new pack of vamps that came in the other day. I know that Jasper must have sent him to Seattle."

Alistair hummed slightly in response, as if to let her know he was listening.

"My father still lives up there, is the police chief for Forks actually, and I'm worried for him." She paused for a moment, closing her eyes. "Seems silly to be worried for him now, when I had put him in more danger by being with Edward."

She hardly stumbled over his name anymore, aware now that there had been nothing she could have done to stay away from him. Not really anyway.

"Perhaps it is because that danger was an unknown danger before." Alistair sounded closer, and if she strained her ears she could hear the slight shuffle of him sitting next to her. "Now you are aware of much more, and that can color your feelings on such matters."

"I've been terribly selfish, Alistair." She whispered, her voice melting against the night. "I disregarded so much of my father's feelings because I was so tired of doing everything for everyone else. I just wanted so badly to have something all my own, to not have to worry for anyone else…"

She trailed off with a sigh.

"And now he probably believes his only daughter dead, and because of my choices he won't ever know otherwise."

The night was quiet around them. Bella opened her eyes to see that Alistair was looking down at her with a contemplative expression.

"I'm not entirely sure most seventeen year olds would say that, princess."

She opened her mouth to reply when he suddenly stiffened, bringing a finger up to his lips in order to shush her.

"Incoming, two vampires. I don't recognize them."

Bella sat up quickly, ready if she had to be moved quickly. She blinked and Alistair was in front of her, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

It was dark but she could just barely make out two shapes, coming in fast, and on foot. Nothing too out of the ordinary for lately, but still she glanced back towards the house, wondering if Jasper would step through the door soon.

They skidded in front of them in a cloud of dust, and Bella blinked her eyes furiously trying to get the grit out of them.

"State your business." Alistair's voice was firm, yet Bella thought she knew him well enough to detect a slight tremor. "The Major is a busy man, he doesn't like dilly-dallying."

"We need his help." It was a woman's voice, and Bella rubbed at her eyes trying to clear them so she could see. "Our...maker has been up to something, more than usual, and we've come to report it to the Major."

There was a strange lilt to the words, something Bella could have sworn she recognized.

"The Major will hear your report, but there is no guarantee he will help." Alistair's voice was stern and professional, and he had stopped shifting, having determined that the vampires in front of them weren't here to cause a threat.

"We understand, we simply wish to inform him, yet we do hope he decides to help us."

Finally able to see again, Bella peered around Alistair's legs, hoping to catch a view of these new vampires who had such an intriguing request. There was a female and male vampire, the male a hulking thing, and as Bella's eyes adjusted to the dark she reared back in surprise.

"Rosalie? Emmett?!" Her voice rose an octave as she spoke, shock coloring her tone. For there in front of her were two people she never expected to see again.

"Bella?" Emmett parroted her shocked tone, stepping forward as he looked at her with something like disbelief on his face.

She could see the same expression mirrored on Rosalie's perfect face, yet that wasn't what was keeping her attention.

No.

She couldn't seem to look away from their eyes.

Their very, very red eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

It was kind of surreal to be sitting across from Emmett and Rosalie.

One, because she couldn't actually remember a time where she had sat across from Rosalie at all, much less when Emmett looked so down-trodden.

Two, because as soon as Jasper realized who they were he had swooped her into his lap with no intention of letting her go and was not so subtly staring the two down.

"We appreciate you making the time to hear us out, Major." Rosalie said, her Rochester accent making a soft appearance.

That was another thing that made this so surreal, Bella wasn't sure she had ever heard Rosalie talk so much or Emmett talk so little.

"I'll admit, it's more outta curiosity than anything else." Jasper's slow drawl was comforting and Bella felt herself relax just a little at the sound of it. Emmett was staring at her, a barely concealed look of disbelief on his face. Rosalie still had that perfected detached air about her, as if she didn't notice her husband's expression.

"You have our appreciation nonetheless."

Jasper inclined his head in acknowledgement and Rosalie took that as a sign to continue.

"Our maker's name is Carslisle Cullen. If what he has told us is the truth, he's almost 400 years old." She paused, as if uncertain, but was quick to continue on. "He doesn't follow the more conventional diet, so you may have heard of him for that reason alone."

To Rosalie's credit, her eyes never strayed to Bella sitting in Jasper's lap as she talked. Bella could feel Jasper's hand tighten ever so slightly on her hip before he responded.

"Oh I know of 'im. But what I am curious about is what your complaint is."

What a sly way with words her mate had. He managed to confirm nothing yet still ask for more all in the same breath. She gave into the sudden urge she had to turn her face into his neck, giving him a soft peck on the cold skin there. She heard the beginning rumbling of a purr deep in his chest before he tamped in down. She smiled in satisfaction before turning back to their guests.

Rosalie's face was cold, her eyes shadowed as if what she was about to say pained her to even think about.

"He's becoming increasingly reckless. His behavior, and the behavior he lets others in our coven get away with, is beginning to threaten our kind with exposure." Her eyes darted to Bella and back so quickly that if Bella hadn't been looking for it she would have missed it. "While I'm certain now that you know of some of it, I am doubtful that you know the whole."

Emmett leaned forward and grabbed Rosalie's hand then, and she glanced at him briefly before giving him a nod as if it was permission to speak.

"We would like to extend a formal apology to your mate for not being able to get her free from their games earlier." Emmett's voice was so soft and sorrowful that it was honestly striking. He kept his gaze on Jasper's the entire time. "While it is a relief to find her finally safe and away from their clutches we know all too well that we had nothing to do with that coming to be. As such, we will accept any punishment you deem fit for having failed her."

Bella's grip on Jasper's thigh was becoming so intense during Emmett's confession that when his words faded she had to let go and flex her fingers to try and get some feeling back. She could feel Jasper's eyes on her but she couldn't bear to look away from the mixture of sadness and resolve on Emmett's face.

"As it is my mate y'all failed, she will decide if your apology is welcome, as well as any punishment she feels fit."

Emmett nodded and dropped his gaze to his lap, a dejected slope to his shoulders. Not once did he meet her questioning gaze.

"We will respect any and all decisions she makes, for we know it will be nothing less than what we deserve." Rosalie's voice cut crisp across the tension. Bella looked towards her and was shocked to see Rosalie's eyes on her for what felt like the first time since they arrived. "Bella, we could never apologize enough for what happened to you. But I hope after you hear our story you at least understand."

Bella straightened up in Jasper's lap, raising her head higher and with all her courage met Rosalie's eyes with a challenging expression.

"I would very much like to hear that story then."

She saw a flicker of approval in Rosalie's eyes, and felt Jasper's response behind her.

"As would I."  
Emmett reached out and grabbed Rosalie's hand, as if in silent support of her. She turned and gave a brilliant sad smile to him, her whole demeanor becoming slightly softer.

"I first met Carlisle Cullen in the winter of my eighteenth year of life. I had just been brutally raped and left for dead by my very own fiancé."

Bella blinked in surprise, flabbergasted at the turn of the story. Soon though, she became lost in Rosalie's words.

_I had grown up in Rochester, New York my whole life. My daddy was a banker, a good one at that, and my mother...well she was a woman of a certain breeding and standing as they say. She spent every second of her life trying desperately to impress other people. You can only imagine her joy when me, her only daughter, ended up being beautiful. I had never really cared about my looks, but my mother sure did. She made sure I was always presentable, every hair in place, ever button buttoned, every thread snipped. It was exhausting, but she was my mother and I loved her in that way only a child can; so I dealt with it._

_As I became older it became clearer and clearer to me that she didn't see me as a person, not really, but more as a status symbol. Someone to lord over her friends' heads, and to barter my hand in marriage with other socialites. Which is how I ended up engaged to one Royce King. I barely knew him, but everyone knew he was the most eligible bachelor in town. Which meant my mother wanted him for me. Me? I think I mostly just wanted to be in love. To move out of the family home, to have a family of my own...If my mother's meddling got me that, I think I would have been content._

_Unfortunately, not knowing Royce well would end up being my downfall._

_We dated for two weeks before he proposed, and naturally I was overjoyed. My mother threw herself into wedding planning, and my father muttered about how good it would be to join two well off families._

_One night, about a month or so into wedding planning and proper dates between the two of us, Royce called me over to his apartment. I thought we were going to have dinner, maybe talk about cake flavors. Instead, I walked into his apartment being filled by his friends, the floor a mess, beer and liquor the only thing I could smell. I tried to leave right then and there, but Royce grabbed me by my arm….and well...I'm sure you can piece together the rest._

_They left me in the street when they were done. Practically in a gutter. I thought I was dying, prayed that I was dying so I wouldn't have to live with the pain...or the shame I was sure was going to come after._

_But instead, Carlisle found me._

_He took me from the gutter, changed me into a...a vampire, and then immediately tried to pair me off with his "son". I was angry, and confused, and so so scared. I didn't understand why I was still alive just to play pretend with some boy who wanted nothing to do with me. And when I asked Carlisle, who made me call him father even though my real father was still very much alive, what happened to the men who ruined me he said nothing. Nothing! Can you believe that?_

_So the very first moment I was alone, I left, snuck into my old home, put on my wedding dress, and slaughtered every last one of those bastards who thought they could touch me._

_Of course Edward found out, regardless of how careful I was I didn't know he could read minds. I could tell the moment he knew, and I tried everything to keep him from telling Carlisle._

_But it was too late. Carlisle knew that I had killed humans, that I had strayed from his choice._

_That was the moment I learned that I had a gift._

A gift? That tidbit of information was brand new to Bella, and it shocked her out of Rosalie's story telling.

"You have a gift? No one ever mentioned that."

Rosalie gave a sharp smile, all teeth.

"Of course not. I never let them know. After getting caught by Edward once I was certain to never let that happen again." She tapped her head with one painted fingernail. "It's surprisingly easy to think vapid thoughts while I know he's listening. After a while, well, I think he just tuned me out completely."

"What's ya gift?" Jasper had his head perched on Bella's shoulder, somehow managing to look interested and utterly detached all at once. His arms had wrapped around Bella's waist, both for comfort, and to keep Bella from falling off of his lap in all her excitement.

Rosalie looked pensive for a moment, and when she spoke her words were a kind of hesitant that Bella wasn't used to hearing from her.

"The best I've ever been able to explain it is...I can read someone's intentions. At first, it was only if they meant me or other's harm. But Emmett has helped me grow it to the point that now I can almost get a general overview of what someone's intentions are."

Jasper let out a long low hum that Bella knew meant that he was interested in Rosalie's gift, but he didn't say anything else. After a pause, Rosalie started up her story again.

_I could feel that Carlisle wanted to hurt me in that moment, and I ran, or well tried to. But Edward was faster, even in my fear, and caught me and dragged me down to the basement, which I didn't even know existed. That was the first time I learned how Carlisle "disciplined" his family. It was also the first time I realized that I wasn't the only woman in the house._

_Down in the basement was a beautiful woman, soft in every way I wasn't, but before I could even talk to her she flinched away from us. She dropped her eyes to the floor the minute Carlisle looked at her, and when he told her she could go upstairs since the basement was about to be occupied by another she fled away in a flurry of soft caramel curls._

_It was there in that dark basement that Carlisle had Edward tear my arms off, which was absolutely traumatizing as I had no idea they could be attached back. Then they starved me for three days, which as a newborn was a special kind of torture. Carlisle would bring bags of blood from the hospital and slice them open in front of me, telling me that the pain I felt, the thirst, was the Devil's work, and I had to be better. His family was better than that._

_Later Edward told me that Carlisle was being kind to me, for Esme had to stay in the basement much longer than I did. He said that I should have been grateful to him, and Carlisle for molding us into better people._

_For everyone knew how weak-minded women were._

_It took everything in me to simply recite the Lord's prayer in my mind instead of giving into the rage I felt._

_I spent two years like that. Trapped playing family while the men tortured me and tried to convince me that we were something better, something holy. Eventually we moved, and the soft woman from before was allowed to play pretend with us, the dutiful doctor's wife; Esme Cullen. She was quiet and sweet, and I tried desperately to talk to her to form some sort of companionship. But she was a terrified little thing, like a bird with a broken wing, and the only time it seemed like she was allowed to speak with me is when the others were around._

_It was a terrible, smothering, bleak existence._

_Then, on a hunting trip where they blessedly let me go alone, I found Emmett._

She paused and shot Emmett a grin that Bella couldn't ever remember seeing on Rosalie's face before.

"I planned on eating him you know? He smelled amazing, like wild berries and cinnamon."

"Like Christmas in a hiker!" Emmett grinned. Rosalie rolled her eyes but still had her smile in place.

"Yes, well, regardless of my plans that all changed once I touched him."

"What happened then?" Bella was almost surprised by how breathless and excited her voice sounded, but perhaps that was simply credit towards Rosalie's story telling.

"Come now kitt'n. Ya know," Jasper's voice was practically a purr against her ear and Bella melted into him. "A vampire knows their mate as soon as they touch."

She shivered against his cool breath and the memory of the very first time they touched. Oh yes, she knew all too well.

Emmett and Rosalie seemed to be sporting matching indulgent smiles when Bella looked up, and she rolled her eyes at them.

"Okay yeah yeah, I get it. You can continue with the story."

A sharp grin and Rosalie continued.

_I had to fight the bear off first, I'm still not sure what Emmett did to piss it off so thoroughly. But when I finally had him to myself...well, I was going to break his neck. He was in a lot of pain you see, and even though I was hungry I didn't want him to suffer terribly. But the moment my hand touched his neck I was lost._

_I ended up carrying him back to Carlisle even though it was the last thing I wanted. But I needed Emmett, you see? Needed to have him, he was a part of me, and I had no idea how to change him. Carlisle had guarded that information close to his chest, and Edward, well, he didn't seem to care. I don't know how I convinced Carlisle to change him, but somehow he did. I don't think for a moment that it was for my happiness, but regardless, I got my mate. Emmett has, and continues to be, a safe haven in that horrible place._

_Of course, he took immediately to Esme as well, calling her mother and trying to get her to smile. Carlisle was quick to reprimand him, to make Emmett more like Edward who seemed to almost ignore Esme's existence entirely, but Emmett was persistent. Between the two of us we managed to talk to Esme for once. Of course it was only when Carlisle was at work, Edward tagging along as he went for yet another doctorate, but it was something._

_That's how we found out about the scars._

Rosalie seemed to shrink in on herself, and Emmett immediately reached for her. Together they looked like a tight ball of misery.

Rosalie looked up at Bella, her eyes full of tears that would never fall.

"I didn't know how bad it was, really I didn't. Not until we saw them."

"Saw what, Rosalie? What scars?" Bella was getting a sinking feeling in her stomach. Emmett made a soft keening noise in his throat and buried his face into Rosalie's hair, almost like a child hiding.

"Esme is covered in scars," Rosalie's voice was a choked whisper; one Bella had to strain to hear. "Some like claw marks...others, I don't even know how to explain them. They scared us when we saw them, and when Emmett reached out to touch her Esme flinched away."

Another keening noise from Emmett and Rosalie shushed him quietly, a hand going up into his curls.

"We tried to save her, to make her run away with us, but she refused. Said that she was living the life she deserved." Rosalie sneered, her beautiful face cold and angry. "Some nonsense that was drilled into her probably."

Bella tried to imagine it, to put the Esme from her memories to the one they described. All too soon she realized how very little memories she had of Esme at all, and she covered her mouth with her hand, suddenly feeling sick.

Everything Rosalie was saying was very possible; and that was terrifying.

"With all due respect," Jasper leaned forward a bit, his eyes staring into Rosalie's. "While all y'all have said has been, informat've...there is nothing I can charge your maker with. So far, none of what y'all said has broken any rules."

He paused and it was only due to the fact that Bella was in his lap that she was aware of the tenseness in his limbs.

"It would be my absolute pleasure to tear 'im apart, but I need a reason."

Rosalie nodded a grave expression on her face.

"I'm aware, but I believed you needed to know what kind of person he is." A brief pause, "I think we finally found something that he can be charged with."

Bella froze, thinking about her own situation and how many risks they took telling her about vampires.

"I recently discovered that for the past decade, Edward and Carlisle have been building an army. Apparently it's been getting out of control recently, and a fraction of them have broken off and have been killing indiscriminately. Carlisle was ranting about it before we left, and was talking about going out to Seattle to take care of it."

Bella turned to look at Jasper, and his hand on her waist tightened slightly to keep her from falling off his lap. His face was a carefully crafted mask, but she could feel the rage and satisfaction beginning to bleed into the air.

"Ah. Now that, that I can rip 'im apart for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this is something completely different than the normal Twilight fic, and I appreciate all of you who enjoy it so much. I added another tag simply because now we are getting the darker shades of the story.


	16. Chapter 16

Later, after Rosalie and Emmett were promised that they would be talked to more tomorrow; in which Emmett's sad hopeful gaze followed Bella as he left out the door.

Later, after Jasper had gathered Charlotte and Peter into his office and discussed in quick tones about how surprisingly personal the Seattle matter had become; Peter getting on the phone with Garrett to call a cease fire on the first plan.

Later, Bella was finally curled up in bed with Jasper wrapped around her and she could finally try to process everything.

"Jasper?" Try as she might her voice was more timid than she wanted it to be. Still Jasper looked at her gently with his dark garnet gaze. Hm, she'd have to remind him to go out and hunt soon. He was getting too lost in everything going on lately.

"Yes kitt'n?" His voice was amused as it broke through her thoughts and she blushed in embarrassment. Gently, he reached up and cupped her cheek with one cold palm. "No need to be embarras'd kitt'n. Not 'round me."

She smiled as his words gave her the confidence to ask what she was thinking.

"Jasper, why couldn't you do anything about Carlisle before you heard about the newborns? He sounds like he's been positively awful."

He stared at her for a moment, his face carefully blank, before he tilted her face up and placed a soft kiss upon her lips.

For a brief moment when they kissed Bella could have sworn that she felt everything he was feeling. His kiss seemed filled with a gentle sort of melancholy, a grief that seemed buried away for years only to resurface.

"I forg't sometimes, how little ya truly know about our world, kitt'n." A whisper against her lips that left her desperately clutching at the hand still on her cheek.

"What do you mean? Jasper, I don't want to be ignorant of your world, of the world I'm joining." He shut his eyes against her pleading gaze but didn't try to turn away.

"Bella," There was a long pause, and if Jasper had been human, Bella would have thought he was merely collecting his thoughts. But no, she could feel his hesitance in the air; along with his growing resignation. "I wonder what you would say if ya knew how I used to be. How I still hafta be sometimes."

Oh. That's what the issue was.

Carefully, so her clumsiness wouldn't pick the worst possible moment to shine, Bella disentangled herself from Jasper. He let her go without resistance, but she could see the slump in his shoulders. She swung herself around so she could straddle his lap, willing her blush to disappear so she could tackle this serious moment.

Jasper's eyes flew open and his hands instinctively went to her hips.

Which was, oh, that is nice. Revisit that later Swan, serious moment time first.

"Jasper Whitlock, you listen to me and you listen well because I'm only going to say this once." She took a deep breath before plowing forward. "I don't know who you were before me, or who you may turn into in the future. And I cannot guarantee that I won't argue with you along the way."

He was staring at her again, his gaze searching her face as if to see the sincerity of her words.

"But I will let you know this: We wouldn't be mates if I couldn't handle it. So don't. Don't try to keep things from me because you think I won't like it or because you think you'll scare me. I'm in this now, for everything. Every part of you Jasper, don't forget that."

Barely a blink later and she was wrapped up in his arms, his face pressed tightly against her shoulder.

"I don't know what I did to get ya, kitt'n. But I promise that I'm gonna do everything in my power to keep ya."

She held him there close to her for a moment, letting him seek the comfort that he had clearly gone without for who knows how long.

"Will you explain to me, what counts as a crime in our world?"

Her voice was soft and his answering sigh was even softer.

"'Course I will, ya gonna hafta know it eventually." He peered up at her from underneath his lashes and blonde curls. "'Specially since ya gonna be a Princess and all."

She squealed and leaned back so she could push him away from her. He let himself be pushed with a laugh, his hands going back to her hips and squeezing teasingly.

"Aw c'mon now, don't be like that Princess." The look of him against the pillows with a teasing smirk upon his face, curls a mess around his face, made a heat flush through her. She ignored it, and instead purposely squirmed in his lap. He sucked a quick breath in through his teeth and she grinned at him in triumph.

"Gotta problem there, cowboy?" She teased, tossing her hair out of her face. He growled playfully at her and she laughed delighted. "None of that now, don't try to distract me from rules!"

His grip on her hips lightened and he growled playfully once more before shifting them so he could sit upright.

"A'right, a'right. Pushy lil' thing." He kissed her once, quickly, as if he couldn't help himself, before he kept on. "There aren't many rules in our world, not when ya get down to it. The first, the one we really follow, is no exposure of our kind. We can't let humans learn about us, or catch any permanent evidence of our existence. Always, always cover ya tracks, kitt'n."

Bella nodded, that rule seemed like common sense really.

"Everything else kinda leads into that, but some things have had to be spelled out over the years. Newborn armies are one of those. While they were real common once upon a time, everybody knows they've been outlawed for decades now. Too obvious, too violent."

He paused, looking away from her. She watched as his jaw clenched.

"We used to take out ent're towns back then. Didn't matter who the people were, or what lives they'd had...it was all about gaining property." He looked back at her then, his jaw still clenched and his eyes hard. "I've lost count of how many humans I've killed, kitt'n. Couldn't tell ya how many I changed just to kill 'em off later."

Again his gaze left her, this time to fall to the image of his hands gently cradling her hips. She felt his thumb just barely brush up and down across the bone there.

"Those things Cullen did? They were common in the wars. Hell, I've done those things an' worse. Ain't never done the whole family song and dance, that's a lil' sick even for me, but everything else? Shit, there is probably a few things he could learn from me." A sigh, so quiet she could barely hear it even as close as she was to him. "I've done horrible things, and the worse part is I've even enjoyed some of 'em. But that's part of our nature, violence swims through our veins like blood used to."

Bella let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. That was...well different from how the Cullen's had always made it seem. But Bella knew now that nearly everything they told her had been some kind of lie, so she wasn't as surprised as she could have been.

"That's why you couldn't charge Carlisle with anything until Rosalie and Emmett proved human interference."

Jasper nodded, his face stern.

"Technically, a maker has all rights to do whatever he wishes with his coven. An' while what Cullen is doing is distasteful...I can't formally go after 'im."

"Because you're a Prince."

Jasper grimaced at her words but nodded in agreement.

Bella nodded, leaning back to look up at the ceiling while she thought.

"But you technically already had proof of that, because you found me, and I knew about vampires because of the Cullen's."

She couldn't see his expression but she felt the warmth of his satisfaction and pride rush through her.

"But," she continued before Jasper could say anything. "You were probably waiting until after the Seattle Situation was taken care of, or even until I was changed."

"Clever, clever kitt'n." She glanced down to see Jasper smiling up at her. "Ever play chess, kitt'n? Ya got that analytical mindset."

She smiled back at him shaking her head in the negative.

"I got one more question, cowboy."

"Hm? What's that?"

"When do we leave for Seattle?"

Jasper learned very quickly how stubborn his mate could be.

Despite any argument he attempted to dissuade her from going to Seattle with him, she was quick to come up with the perfect rebuttal. Which is how he ended up here, in their Volturi provided private plane, Bella curled up in the seat beside him with her head propped on his shoulder as she napped.

Peter was staring at them, wiggling his eyebrows any time he so much caught Jasper's eye. Jasper considered if it was possible to rip those eyebrows off of his smug face, but in the end settled with just baring his teeth once before attempting to ignore Peter completely.

Honestly, Peter was just lucky that the 'former' Cullens decided to tag along making it so Jasper couldn't do too much to show any dissension in ranks.

Which unfortunately included throwing Peter out of the emergency door for annoying him.

The 'former' Cullens were a surprise to him. He expected them to be more standoffish towards his coven, quick to judge even if they were smart enough not to verbally say anything. Instead, he had only detected positive emotions from them since their initial talk. They were hesitant around him, and in conjunction with Bella, as if they didn't know what to say or how to say it. Yet that hesitation did not extend to the rest of the vampires in his territory. He often caught Peter playing video games with the large male, Emmett, trash talking and rough-housing as if they had known each other for years. And while he had an air of regret and melancholy anytime he glanced at Bella, that was the only negative emotions Jasper could tell Emmett ever had. Otherwise he was a giant full of happiness the likes Jasper was hesitant to say he had ever come in contact with before.

On the other side of the equation was Rosalie, the blonde who was so quick to practically beg Jasper for his assistance. She radiated so much relief that Jasper wondered on a daily basis if the others could feel it; even without his gift to help. She smiled freely and brightly, and every time she did so Jasper felt Bella's spike of shock and confusion, which told him that the Rosalie he was seeing now was not the Rosalie that Bella remembered.

He considered, briefly, if the two were putting on a show for him in an attempt at subterfuge.

Nothing of their emotions even hinted at such.

So, eventually, Jasper decided on a tentative trust. Perhaps he was getting soft…

"Major, eta thirty minutes. Garrett says he's meeting us on the tarmac with some cars."

Charlotte's voice broke him from his thoughts, and as if she had an internal alarm Bella began to stir.

He turned his head just in time to watch her blink sleepily at him, a slow smile spreading on her lips.

"Well hi there cowboy." She mumbled the words but Jasper could still decipher them clearly. He pressed a brief kiss on her forehead before pulling away slightly, allowing her to sit up completely.

"Hey there, we're 'bout to land."

Bella's brow furrowed and a slight down tic of her lips indicated her displeasure.

"Shit. Alright, time for super secret covert-op mode. Ultra stealth."

Peter laughed at her words and Emmett's echoing laughter could be heard from towards the back of the plane. Jasper's lips quirked up at her words.

"Ultra stealth, kitt'n?" He asked, trying to keep his obvious amusement out of his tone.

Bella stretched her arms above her head, causing every vampire present to flinch slightly at the sound of her popping joints. She rolled her neck side to side before turning about to look at them all, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Well, yeah. A dead girl can't necessarily be seen three hours from where she used to live. I mean, it hasn't even been a year yet."

Jasper threw his head back and laughed, grabbing Bella by her waist and pulling her into his lap. She fell with a soft exhale of breath, and he tucked his head into her neck, running his nose across the length of her throat.

"Such a practical little mate I have." He murmured into her skin. Bella shivered before relaxing completely against him.

"Honestly, for being all knowing immortal beings, you vampires tend to forget about the most basic of things." She chided gently, gripping Jasper's thigh tightly as he went from basically scenting her to lightly licking at her skin.

Peter grinned at her from across the aisle.

"Just human things though, Sweet Pea. Those ain't very important."

Bella rolled her eyes at him, instead choosing to turn her attention to Charlotte in an attempt to ignore the very...distracting attention Jasper was paying to her neck.

"Are we meeting Garrett when we land? I'm still surprised that Alistair chose to stay back, it will be nice to see a familiar face." She paused and grinned cheekily. "Even if it is an obnoxious one."

Jasper sighed lightly, seeing that Bella was hell-bent on ignoring his attempt at a little fun before they landed. He propped his chin on her shoulder, surveying the group in front of him. At some point Rosalie and Emmett had made their way to the front, and Jasper could feel the special blend of anticipation and excitement that always filled the air before a big confrontation.

"Alistair is actually doing me a favor, kitt'n." He could feel Bella's surprise at his words and he wondered if it was because he had waited until now to mention his plans. However, she didn't make a response outwardly.

It made Jasper a certain kind of proud to know that his mate wouldn't question him in front of others.

"Garrett is goin' to meet us at the airport. He'll give us a quick brief 'bout what he knows before I decide how to handle it." Jasper met each vampire's eyes, making it very clear that no action was to take place without his say so. He was pleased to see sharp nods from all. "Now hold on tight, kitt'n. We're 'bout to land."

"Wait how do you know we're about to-" Bella's sentence was cut off as the heavy bump of the wheels hitting the tarmac interrupted her. She huffed in annoyance. "Stupid vampire hearing."

Garrett's face was grim when he met them outside, but he gave Bella a quick wink when he caught her eye.

"Ah Princess, what a gift it is to see you here."

Bella could hear Emmett's mumbled 'Princess?' behind her, but she wasn't sure if she heard it because she was getting better at catching vampire speak or if it was just because Emmett tended to be so loud. Either way she ignored it in favor of smiling at Garrett as he held the door open for her.

"What a gift to see that you have found some manners in your time away from us." She quipped lightly before sliding into the back seat. She could hear Peter's loud laughter, and could swear that she felt a trickle of amusement from Jasper.

Peter and Charlotte slid in, followed by Garrett. It seemed as if Rosalie and Emmett were having to take a separate car.

Garrett pouted at her from his seat.

"You're so cruel to me, Princess, when all I live for is to serve you."

Bella rolled her eyes, an indulgent smile on her lips.

"Oh I'm sure that is your life purpose, Garrett. Now, let's quit this sad show and get onto more important matters."

She noticed that Peter had a phone in his hand. He put it on speaker and then nodded at Garrett.

"Alright, well, I got good news and bad news for you." Garrett's gaze was fixed on Jasper as he reported. "Good news, they aren't actually newborns. They just act like them since they seem to be so woefully unprepared and uninformed of this life."

He paused and his expression turned grim.

"Unfortunately, most of them seem to be gifted. A lot of lesser level gifts, but still. One of them almost managed to get the jump on us while we were surveying their camp, but luckily Randall was able to charm his way out of a fight."

Jasper hummed low in his throat, the hand that was attached to the arm tossed on Bella's shoulder tapping an inconsistent rhythm.

"How much do we know about these gifts? Any that will cause problems?"

Garrett frowned, adopting a thoughtful expression.

"Nothing should be an issue, but I would remain cautious nonetheless." A pause before he hesitantly continued. "They won't welcome any interference, Major. Whoever made them really did a number on them. They are hostile to anyone who isn't one of their own."

Bella could hear a sharp, bitter laugh echo over the phone before Emmett's voice filled the space.

"Tell me, Garrett right? How many are women?"

Bella blinked in surprise at the question, a growing sense of horror blooming in the pit of her stomach. Garrett's expression told her all she needed to know.

"More than half, probably around seventy-five percent."

Muffled cursing over the phone before Emmett spoke again.

"That's what I was afraid of. You're probably going to want a woman to go talk with them if you plan on making contact, Major."

Jasper hummed again before speaking up so they could hear him over the phone.

"I'll send Char in as a courtesy warnin', but we'll be right behind. These type a things don't tend to be peaceful."

"The Princess will have to stay guarded, Major," Garrett spoke up, "These vamps, they have no control of their bloodlust. They smell something as sweet as her and we're going to have a problem."

Bella scowled, hating that she was being talked about as if she wasn't a part of the decision.

"Peter will stay with me if we feel like it's needed." Jasper glanced at her but nodded in agreement with her words.

"We'll send Char in with Rebecca." A sharp grin spread across his face. "They won't know what hit 'em if they try to play dirty with those two."

Garrett nodded, eyeing Charlotte and Peter and shifting just a smidge away from the two of them.

"Understood, we'll arrive at the homebase in about another ten minutes or so. From there we are only a five minute run from their camp." Garrett rolled his eyes. "The poor things don't even know how to run borders, so we've been able to sit right under their noses."

Bella turned to look out the window, trying to get a bearing of where in the city they were.

"They set up in the industrial area?" She asked, surprised.

"Gives them space." Peter answered her, "New vamps get territorial, they want to claim an area for their own. It's smart of them to use an old warehouse, I wasn't expecting that."

He gave a quick shrug and smiled at her.

"Then again, it turns out they aren't really newborns, so I guess they got more brains than we thought."

Bella nodded, leaning into Jasper's side as they turned a sharp corner into an alley that was clearly not meant for vehicle use.

"Alright kitt'n," Jasper spoke quietly, practically a whisper in her ear. "Things are 'bout to go real quick. Peter's got cha back, so if you need anything, turn to him. I might hafta step away from ya more than I'd like, and things might get messy."

Bella reached over and squeezed his thigh in confirmation. She could feel his eyes on her, so she turned to look at him. Jasper's gaze was tender in a way that she wasn't used to seeing outside their bedroom, and her breath caught in her throat at the sight. His eyes flickered over her face as if to take in every detail before he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

That was the last kiss she got before all hell broke loose.


	17. Chapter 17

If you asked Bella how she got in this position, well, she wouldn't be able to tell you.

At first, it seemed like for once in her life things were going to go in a positive direction. Charlotte had walked up to the camp of the rogue vampires, the brunette named Rebecca right beside her. Outwardly, they looked like the least threatening duo Bella had ever met; Charlotte with her long blonde hair and sweet smile, Rebecca looking almost like a mother having been changed at the age of thirty-seven.

The rest of them had hidden on the rooftops of nearby warehouses, or in cars in alleyways, watching for the first sign that things could go south.

Bella had watched intently, barely able to see the shapes at the entrance of the warehouse, but unable to look away from her friend. First, three smaller vampires had creeped from inside the warehouse, their postures defensive towards Charlotte and Rebecca but easing up as it looked like Charlotte spoke with them. In fact, it had been looking like they were actually going to be able to talk sense into the vampires instead of fighting it out.

But then, in the great parody that was her life, the wind had changed directions. And someone had snarled, a vicious noise that echoed in the empty air around them, and Bella watched as the small vampires launched themselves at Charlotte and Rebecca.

Then it was hell.

A cacophony of snarls, growls, and loud crashes echoed around her, and she watched as Jasper leapt right into the fray from the rooftop, a smile on his face.

Peter was crouched defensively in front of her, and Bella could see the tenseness of his shoulders and the way his head was cocked slightly to the side as if listening for anything that could come their way. Slowly she inched her way over so she could peer over the ledge to watch the chaos unfold below.

Chaos was really the only way she could describe it.

She watched as vampires flowed like waves out of the warehouse doors, getting picked off before they could even make it twenty feet, or in some cases, fighting desperately against the strangers who surrounded them.

Naturally her eyes went searching for Jasper's tall frame, but she caught glimpses of other people she knew as she searched for him.

There was Emmett, picking vampires up like they weighed nothing and chucking them in Rosalie's direction where she effortlessly flipped through the air, taking heads off as she went.

The heads went flying through the air, and Bella followed the trajectory of one to see it being caught mid-air by Charlotte of all people. Somehow she had managed to escape the front of the fray and was on the outskirts, making a pile of what could only be heads behind her.

She found herself thankful that she was up here, and not close enough to see what was sure to be a ghastly collage of faces staring up at her.

But there.

There was Jasper, and once she spotted him she nearly asked herself out loud how she could have ever missed him. He was moving effortless through the fray; vampires dropping to their knees right in front of him, either clutching their heads and screaming or scared still. His movements were elegant and fluid as he removed heads and tossed them without looking towards Charlotte.

Every once in a while one would attempt to go at him from the side, catch him unawares, and Bella's breath would get caught in her throat.

But Jasper would simply side-step them, catching their arm, or leg, as they flew past him. He would rip them towards him almost casually, the screech of tearing flesh barely audible through all the other noise around them, and Bella would watch the opposing vampire stumble. After that, well, the vampire would be missing a limb, and soon after their head.

It was poetry in motion, and Bella shifted side to side trying and failing to hide her sudden arousal at her mate's display of skill.

Peter shot her a wry grin over his shoulder, no doubt well aware of her predicament.

"It's hot as fuck watching him, ain't it? This is nothing for him, and boy does it show." He winked at her then turned back to watch the scene before them, never letting out of his defensive position.

Bella was captivated by it all, finding her eyes catching the display of gifts in action.

It seemed almost easy for her; to know which vampires had a gift that lent well towards a fight. Almost every time she would watch them go in confident, not bothering to show any display of defense. And she would watch the better trained vampires simply parry with them for a moment, as if to get a feel for what they were dealing with, and then take the opposing vampire out.

It was this habit of looking for gifts that gave her a clear view of what was about to happen, only seconds before it did.

Jasper was closing in on the end of the group, nearly everyone on the opposing side down for the count, only a small group of three remained untouched. They were clutching at each other, two males and a lone female, looking impossibly young surrounded by amass of bodies all around. Bella watched them critically, noticing how the male's stood firm when Jasper got closer, knees barely buckling at what Bella was now sure was a cocktail of emotions he sent their way.

Mates, she thought, or something close enough to it that they refused to leave the woman's side. She wondered if it was gifts that let them stay upright for so long, or if it was just tenacity.

Wait.

A flicker of light by the woman's fingertips, and Bella watched in horror as it grew to a bright flame.

Fire, the woman could manipulate fire.

Bella watched as it swelled over the heads of her companions, growing in size as it swept forward. Towards Jasper.

Panic like she had never felt consumed her and she nearly fell off the rooftop's edge as she threw herself forward.

"NO!" The screamed ripped out of her chest, so loud that she could barely hear Peter trying to talk to her, could barely feel his arms wrapping around her torso and dragging her back.

It seemed as if time slowed down as she watched the fire race closer and closer to her mate, infinite seconds stretching out like lifetimes.

She saw the moment Jasper realized he couldn't move out of the way, couldn't jump or else he would risk being consumed by the fire that much sooner.

He turned, his face tilted up as if looking at her, and even from this far away Bella could feel a swell of love and lust and everything that she associated with the mating bond rise within her.

All of it, and at the very end of it, the bittersweet feeling of regret.

She could barely feel her fingertips shredding against the brick underneath her as she tried helplessly to fling herself closer, but she felt something snap deep inside.

Yes, something snapped, as she watched as fire consumed Jasper's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter, but I went over it and over it and this is just the best way it flowed. I just can't let go of that cliff-hanger


	18. Chapter 18

She had gone crazy.

Clearly that was the only explanation to her waking up with Jasper's face hovering above her own.

Oh. Maybe she had died. Maybe the shock of watching Jasper be engulfed by flames had been too much for her human heart and it had simply stopped.

So.

Crazy or dead.

Neither was the best option really, but Bella ignored everything in favor of memorizing Jasper's face the best she could.

The slight cupid's bow of his pale pink lips. The way his blonde curls framed his face wildly, yet managed to land so neatly by the time they reached his chin. That scar on his forehead that wouldn't even be noticeable to the human eye if it wasn't for the way it cut through his eyebrow.

The dark intense gaze of his eyes, that always showed his emotions so clearly when he looked at her.

"Bella." His voice forming her name, a gift she didn't think she'd ever receive again.

How merciful this in between was to her.

"Kitt'n, could ya say somethin'? Please?" It was the pleading tone in his voice that made Bella smile.

"Oh, crazy. Not dead then."

Jasper looked utterly confused at her words, and she watched as his gaze flitted over her and back to her face quickly.

"I don't...what do ya mean crazy?"

She wanted to close her eyes at the thought of it, but didn't dare unless the mirage of him was gone when she opened them back.

"I saw...the fire...there's no way you're here right now…" She clutched at the sheets of the bed she just now realized she was in, trying desperately to not reach out.

What would she do if the image of him dissipated before she could touch him?

Suddenly he was there, cradling her face with the cold hands she knew so well. She drew in a shocked breath, eyes widening before she closed them tightly.

"Oh. Oh no. Mirages aren't supposed to be physical. Oh I'm so much crazier than I thought, oh fuck."

He frowned at her, and she reached up to smooth the tilt of his lips away.

"I feel like I should be able to keep the version of you in my head from frowning so much." She murmured, fingertips against his lips. "I loved it when you smiled, surely my subconscious knows that."

"Captain, get Bella a glass of water." If it wasn't for her fingers against his lips Bella would have missed the words. She felt the flutter of air to her left that implied another vampire was there, but still she didn't look away from her mirage-Jasper.

"Hey there, lil' one. Ya mind looking at me?" Peter's voice, but it could all be coincidence that he was the first vampire to talk to her since she woke up. It didn't mean that Jasper was, well…

She shook her head slightly, eyes never leaving Jasper's face. His hands left her face and suddenly there was a glass of water in front of her.

"Bella, drink." She was holding the glass now, and automatically she raised it to her lips, eager to do whatever her mate asked of her.

She was surprised at how chapped her lips were, how dry her throat. Idly, she wondered how much time had passed. Her Jasper, what else was she going to call him, watched her until every last drop from the glass was drained.

"Isabella." Oh she was getting full-named. Her subconscious was not playing around; she loved the way his lips formed the syllables though. "Up here kitt'n, look me in the eyes."

Obediently she let her hand fall away from his lips and raised her eyes to meet his. Dark red, almost brown in hue; why wouldn't her subconscious give him the bright scarlet she had grown to love?

"There ya go. Now kitt'n, ain't no nice way to ask this but I gotta ask." His brow was furrowed in worry, but he caught her hand before she could try to smooth it away. "Do you think I'm dead right now?"

A choked sound from her left, as well as muffled gasps from somewhere else in the room, but Bella didn't look away from Her Jasper's eyes.

"Of course you are, cowboy, I saw the flames. I…" She swallowed, her throat dry again. "I felt you, felt your goodbye."

He frowned at her, and there was a gentle squeeze of her hand.

"A'right. If that's the case, what cha think is happenin' right now, kitt'n?"

Oh she loved that drawl of his, the slow careful way he talked.

"Well," She was confused by this line of questioning, but still she answered him. "I either died when you did, which hey, totally plausible! Or, I'm crazy."

She heard his sharp intake of breath, but Her Jasper's face never changed.

"A'right. Let's unpack that." She frowned at him, but he kept talking. "If I'm not here, why can you feel me, touch me? How does that work?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him, and instead settled for a soft, probably patronizing, smile.

"I'm my own special type of crazy, clearly." She said with a shrug, and wasn't surprised to see him frown heavily at her.

"Bella, I need you to look to ya left," He paused at her shaking her head, scared of what would happen if she looked away for a moment. "Don't argue with me, kitt'n. I'll still be right here, look to ya left."

"Hey there little lady." Peter's quiet but worried smile. Bella narrowed her eyes at him, scanning his face as if it would give her a hint of whether he was real or not. Without warning she reached out and poked him, then quickly pulled her hand back to rub at her now aching finger.

"Stupid fucking vampires, and their stupid granite skin." She muttered to herself, but Peter laughed.

"No one told ya to poke me, little lady. Now, I need ya to snap out of...whatever this is."

A barely audible growl from Her Jasper, and Bella's heart quickened to hear it.

She went to turn and look at him, make sure that he didn't disappear when suddenly he was right next to Peter. Greedily she drank in the sight of him, and when he saw her watching he gave her a quick smile. Then a wink, as if to tell her 'Hey, watch this'.

"Pete, do me a favor and look at me." Bella shook her head, certain that there was no way Peter could hear Her Jasper. He was in her head after all.

But Peter turned, and looked directly at where Her Jasper was standing as if he could see him.

Then, miraculously, he talked to him.

"Major, I don't think this will help. She seems mighty convinced that ya ain't real."

Her Jasper, or just Jasper, fuck what was going on, never took his eyes off her face.

"Nah, I think we got her," A slow teasing smile spread across his face. "Ya back with us kitt'n?"

She blinked at him, looked towards Peter who was still glowering at Jasper, out towards the rest of the vampires in the room who were all looking at her, then back to Jasper.

"What...in the absolute fuck is going on?"

Jasper laughed, but was quickly pulling her out of bed and into his arms before she could yell at him. There, in her mate's arms who she was certain she would never see again, she relaxed for the first time in what felt like days.

She snuggled closer into him, tucking her head into the crook of his neck so she could smell that smoke and mint and desert sun scent she loved so much.

"Well kitt'n, best we can figure is you happened." She leaned back slightly to look at him, taking in his amused gaze and the happiness she could see there.

She shook her head, utterly at a loss, before turning to look at the collection of vampires around the room.

Charlotte, Emmett, Rosalie, Garrett, and a few others she didn't know all looking at her like she was something extraordinary. Well, other than the token human.

"Well, I think I'm going to need some food before I have to hear whatever new nonsense you want to tell me."

A quick flash, and then Charlotte was there holding out a fast food bag towards her. Bella took it with a sigh and waved her hand vaguely towards the couch, hoping Jasper would get the memo that she wanted to be sitting while she tried to eat.

In a blink she was sitting in his lap, his arms protectively wrapped around her. She rolled her eyes but opened her bag, rooting around until she got some form of sandwich in her hand and began to unwrap it.

"Alright, lay it on me. I can tell all of you want to say something."

She took a big bite and surveyed the room as she chewed. Hm, turkey and cheese. Not bad.

Jasper was the one to respond, his voice a soft vibration against her back.

"As far as any of us can tell, you're the reason I'm sittin' here." Her hand tightened on her thigh at the memory of fire rushing him, and she felt the rumble of an inaudible purr from his chest. She swallowed and took another bite before he continued. "You were right, fire was comin' at me, and well, I did, I did say goodbye to ya."

His voice was almost a whisper at the end, and she was surprised that he managed to keep his voice steady.

"But in that last moment, well, the best way I can explain it is I felt ya."

She looked over her shoulder to see Jasper's face, and was surprised to see he was completely serious.

He shook his head slightly before she could ask questions.

"I don't know how else to explain it, but it was like you were standing right next to me, and then I watched as the fire just...went around me."

"It was like he was in a fire proof ball!" Emmett piped up from the corner of the room. "It was something else to see that girl's face when her fire trick failed."

Charlotte stepped forward then, making sure she had Bella's eye before speaking.

"I saw it, Bella, it was like a barely visible shield, like a glimmer in the air. It dropped when Peter said you passed out, so we figured it had to be you."

"Looks like Doucheward not being able to read your mind wasn't a fluke." Rosalie piped up from her spot next to Emmett.

All heads turned to her and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"She's obviously a shield." She said matter-of-factly.

Bella closed her eyes at the words and let her head fall back against Jasper's shoulder. This was turning into a very long day and she just woke up.

"Well, fuck."

It seemed like every time she got used to how weird her life was, something else came out of nowhere to throw her for a loop again.

"You know it's very unusual for a human to present powers before they are changed." A vampire Bella didn't recognize spoke up as she was eating some chips.

"You don't say." She drawled around her mouthful of chips. The vampire continued as if he didn't hear her.

"I believe the last time anything like this was recorded it was the Witch Twins was it not?"

"I'm still creeped out by those kids," Garrett said from his spot leaning against the wall. "If it wasn't for Aro's leash on them I'm sure they would wreak terror wherever they went."

Aro.

Volturi.

Alright, at least now she had a general idea of what they were talking about. She glanced at Jasper over her shoulder, seeing that he was still engrossed in conversation with Peter and Charlotte.

Apparently while she was taking her twenty-four hour nap, Peter and Charlotte had been methodically putting the not so newborns back together one by one just to restrain and interrogate them for information.

So far all of their assumptions had been correct. Nearly all of them claimed that they had been made by Carlisle Cullen, with only a few outliers saying they were found almost directly after their change. Most likely changed by Cullen, just unknowingly.

All of them only remember interacting with Carlisle, yet they don't know where they were being kept before they broke free and ran to Seattle.

All in all, it sounded like a bunch of information they already knew.

Bella found herself somewhat disappointed by that. She also was dreadfully curious to know what would happen to the newborns; she couldn't help but feel like they had been manipulated and uninformed and that's what led them to their poor choices.

But, they had also come dangerously close to breaking what she now knew was vampire law and there were consequences that couldn't be avoided.

"Jasper?"

He was at her side in a second, looking down at her with newly bright red eyes. Originally, he was reluctant to leave her side to feed, but it was clear to everyone present that he needed to. Eventually Garrett of all people had solved the problem, showing up at the door with a passed out man which he practically shoved Jasper's direction.

She tried not to think about what happened after that.

"What are we going to do about the newborns?"

He smirked a little at her use of 'we', but seemed almost proud that she used it.

"That's what we're discussing now, kitt'n." Jasper frowned a little, and Bella instinctively reached out to place her hand on his cheek. "Char is advocating for a case to case basis, doesn't feel right takin' all them out just 'cause they were stupid."

Bella nodded, both in agreement and for Jasper to continue.

"I'm considerin' listenin' to her, but such a large group, well, can't just ignore it."

"I think…" She paused, realizing suddenly that everyone was actively listening in to their conversation. "I think they aren't truly at fault for the situation. They were created in a large group, only knew that life, and banded together when they escaped. Probably both for comfort and for safety."

She took a deep breath, still getting used to having her opinion listened to and actually matter.

"I say we inform them of the laws, make it clear about how close they were to breaking them. Any who push back, or seem as though they will be careless, we take care of. That way it is their own choices that lead them to their demise, no one else's."

Jasper smiled at her, and she felt the strange sensation that he was trying to send a wave of pride her way. She remained unaffected by the emotion, instead only feeling the slightest hint of it touch her. Before she could comment it on it however, Peter spoke up.

"Seems like a fair compromise, Major." He winked at her when she turned to look at him. "And I ain't just saying that because it didn't come from your ugly mug."

A crash as the cup that Bella knew was hers smashed into the side of Peter's face, water soaking his hair and the collar of his shirt. As he sputtered Bella looked back at Jasper who seemed utterly unrepentant.

"It's a solid plan kitt'n, even if it brings us the complication of keeping them all together at once." He scanned the room, as if assessing everyone present. "Should be doable, now that we got the upper hand."

"Even with all the powers? Seems risky, I'm not sure we could handle all of-"

Bella watched as every single vampire in the room slouched in unison, the expressions on their faces a mixture of sleepy and content. She looked at Jasper just to see him looking right back at her, a sharp quizzical look in his eyes. He turned away to look back at the nearly doped up vampires before him, raising a single eyebrow.

"You were sayin'?" He drawled, slow and easy, as one by one the vampires seemed to snap back to themselves.

The vampire who had spoken, the same man who seemed so fascinated by Bella being a shield, looked sheepish.

"My apologies, Major."

"Shit man, I don't know if I've been that high since the seventies!" Emmett's voice boomed across the room with a silly grin across his face. "Remember Rosie, hot-boxing with those girls in the orange van?"

Rosalie shook her head a soft smile in place. "Of course I remember."

"I'm not surprised, the first time I got high I thought the Major was playing a prank on me. It was so similar." Bella shook her head at Peter's words before she turned back to look at Jasper.

He was staring straight at her.

"We'll handle the newborns tomorrow." He didn't look away from her face as he spoke to the room. "For now, everybody out."

She didn't even have to look up to know they listened to him, the sudden silence was enough.

She felt flushed with his full attention on her like that, and she was suddenly reminded about how long it had been since they kissed.

Deliberately, he slowed down his motions as he caged her in against the couch. Her throat suddenly felt dry as she watched the smooth play of the muscles in his arms. She swallowed weakly and watched him watch the motion, eyes darkening.

"Bella." Her name on his lips was a sin in and of itself, and when spoken with a dark purr she almost felt overwhelmed.

"Jasper." She parrotted back, mostly so she could see that grin she loved so much spread across his face.

"Such sass on you girl, you're lucky that I like it so much from ya."

She could feel the blush spreading across her cheeks, but she was adamant to ignore it. Jasper made that harder to do when he leaned in, trailing his lips across her cheek before he nosed in by her ear. She felt him take a deep breath and clenched her hands against the scratchy upholstery fabric of the couch.

"I saw that little trick ya did, kitt'n. How I can't seem to touch ya with my emotional cocktails anymore." She went to respond but was cut off when Jasper gave a gentle nip to her ear lobe. She took in a shocked breath. "Ah ah kitt'n, now I ain't done talkin' yet, so let me finish."

They could probably power a small country with the heat coming off of Bella in that moment, she thought.

She felt so flushed, and she pressed her thighs tightly together in hopes that it would help. She felt and heard the soft chuckle Jasper gave her in response.

"Now, don't be doin' that now. I can still feel ya, kitt'n," He took in another deep breath. "And ya feel an' smell delicious."

A moan escaped her at that and Bella almost felt embarrassed.

But no, this was Jasper, Her Jasper; there was no need to feel any sort of embarrassed around him. Not now.

"Jasper…" God, was that her voice? It sounded more like a shaky whine than anything she was used to.

His lips on her skin, trailing down her neck, and oh, oh she felt like she was burning. Unable to help herself her hands flew up to clutch at his shoulders, her hips tilted upwards.

"Easy kitt'n, easy." He was pulling away from her, oh god, why was he pulling away.

When she caught sight of his face she saw that his eyes were pitch black, and he had a teasing little smirk on his face.

"I got cha, kitt'n. Let's just move this where you'll be a bit more comfortable."

A blink and she was in his arms, another blink and she was laid out on the bed with Jasper trailing kisses down her neck.

Oh how she loved vampire speed.

"I wanna try something," He whispered against her flushed skin. "Something we haven't done before."

His palm skimmed the front of her chest as he spoke, and Bella arched up into the feeling.

"Bella-" He went to put some distance between them but she clutched tightly at his shoulder, trying futility to pull him back in.

"Anything Jasper," She cut him off, voice wrecked. "I'll try anything with you."

A noise she could only describe as a growl, and he was upon her, his lips devouring her lips.

His tongue dipped in, turning the kiss messy and decadent. She felt like she was drowning, and just as she worried she would run out of air, Jasper pulled back.

"Take it back," He whispered, lips brushing hers as she took in deep gasps of air. "If you aren't certain, if ya have any doubt at all, kitt'n, take it back."

She brought her hands to his face, cradling it in her grasp. Gently she tilted his head up so he would meet her eyes.

"Jasper, I almost lost you." She shushed him with a finger when it looked like he would interrupt. He nipped it which made her smile, but he kept quiet. "I know I didn't, not in the end, but that moment...right before? That devastated me."

She leaned in for a kiss, a soft one, just a brush of lips truly.

"I want everything with you," She whispered, "No hesitation."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this chapter deals with explicit material. The scene takes place between two consenting adults, but if that's not your thing, well...you've been warned.

Again she was caught by the consuming nature of his kiss, his lips no longer cool but instead nearly warm from the constant contact with her skin. A near constant rumbling of his purr filled the air around them, only disrupted by gasps as his lips began to trail down her neck.

"Fuck kitt'n," His voice was deeper than she expected, and she thought for a moment that perhaps he was just as affected by everything as she was. "I'm goin' to try and go slow, but fuck, you're perfect like this…"

A loud tearing sound and suddenly her shirt was just scraps of fabric barely hanging on. His lips on her collarbone, the light scrape of his teeth made her feel like a feast laid before him. Helpless to all these new sensations her hand flew up to his hair, clutching with a tight grip she couldn't begin to loosen. A growl from him, a barely there flick of his tongue in the dip of her cleavage, and suddenly he was talking to her again.

"You're so beautifully flushed here, kitt'n," The caress of his voice caused another flush of heat to go through her, and she arched forward, her breasts practically shoved into his face. She was rewarded with the snap of her bra falling away and a pleased chuckle from him. "Fuckin' stunnin'."

His hands, rough in texture yet so gentle when they touched her, cupped each breast. The way his thumb brushed across her nipple caused Bella to throw her head back, a shaky exhale of his name escaping her.

"Jasper…"

At the sound of his name from her lips he nearly growled, but instead his grip tightened just barely on her breast, causing her to moan.

"I can't tell ya how long I've wanted to see these tits, kitt'n, to touch them like I am now." He leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth, inordinately pleased when it pebbled against his tongue.

Bella meanwhile was burning. Her body was a tight knot of sensation, Jasper's touch on her skin unlike anything she had ever felt. Including her own clumsy fumbling late at night in the dark under the covers.

Never had she felt so alive as she did in that moment where her legs wrapped themselves around Jasper's hips almost without her permission, and she felt the stiff hardness of her mate against the burning of her core.

A vicious sounding snarl and Jasper released her nipple from his mouth, only to turn and devour the other one.

She couldn't help the sounds she was making, couldn't stifle them if she tried. Her hands slid from his blonde curls, down his neck, landing on his broad muscles shoulders.

"Jasper, Jasper please!" She wasn't even sure what she was begging for, but she knew he would know, that he would take care of her.

His face was suddenly hovering above her own, his eyes pitch black pools of desire.

"So sensitive," He murmured, soft enough that she wasn't even sure if the words were for her. "Do ya want more kitt'n?"

His hands on her hips, thumbs tracing distracting circles across her hip bones and dipping into the waist band of her jeans every so often, stealing her breath away.

"I'll give you anything, everything, ya just gotta ask me."

His words just barely broke through the haze in her head, and she surged forward to catch his lips with hers.

It was a clumsy collide of lips and tongue and teeth, but Jasper growled and clutched at her like it was the best kiss he had ever had.

"Please." She whimpered against his lips, her body pressed against the hard planes of his. "I don't know what-I can't-"

She fumbled with her words before whining in frustration, her hands scrabbling down his back.

A dark laugh against her skin, and Jasper pulled back just far enough that he could take his shirt off. Bella drank in the sight of his chest, toned and pale with a dusting of blonde hair across his chest. He let her look her fill, a cocky smirk on his face before he brought her attention back to his hands on her hips.

"These are comin' off kitt'n, arch your hips if ya don't want me to rip 'em." He said, running his hands across the texture of her jeans.

Awkwardly Bella untangled her legs from his hips and arched her hips up just enough for Jasper to peel the denim from her.

The hungry look in his eyes kept her from being embarrassed by her basic blue cotton hipster underwear. His eyes zeroed in on the wet spot right there in the apex of her legs, the blue cotton looking almost as black as his eyes with the wetness collected there.

She barely blinked before his face was there between her thighs, inhaling deeply with a hungry look in his eyes. Bella made a startled noise and went to clench her thighs together, but his hands firm on her inner thighs stopped her, his eyes flickering up to meet hers.

"Uh, uh, kitt'n," Jasper's voice held a dangerous hard edge in it. "I didn't say you could close ya legs. Keep 'em open for me."

An almost painful squeeze that Bella found herself liking too much, and then her legs were hooked over his shoulders, his arms cradling her hips with his palms flat against her back. Jasper nuzzled his face into the wet spot of her underwear and Bella's head went back as she blinked her eyes up towards the ceiling.

Oh god, oh god, this can't be happening. People didn't really do this, it was just something that happened in porn. Right?

She glanced down when she felt the slow drag of Jasper's tongue against her heat, and the feel of his tongue combined with the sight of his head between her legs was too much and she had to look away.

"Fuckin' delicious."

The cold air suddenly touching her where it wasn't before made her moan in a combination of embarrassment and desire, her cheeks aflame.

The drag of Jasper's tongue against her lips and clit made her scream, hips kept in place only by Jasper's strong grip.

He hummed in pleasure, the vibration running through her in a way that was surprisingly, before he buried his face in and devoured her.

Nothing could have prepared her for the full force of Jasper's hunger.

As he licked and sucked, snarling slurping noises coming from him, Bella was lost in pleasure.

A tightness was forming deep in her gut, building and building, and distantly she was aware of a tingling sweeping through her lips and the tips of her toes and fingers. At some point her hands had went to her own breasts, grasping at her flesh as if she could anchor herself against the storm that was Jasper's mouth. Sounds that she would have never could have come from her were falling from her lips as her body twisted and trembled and hurtled itself towards something she had never felt before but knew deep in her soul would be otherworldly.

Just as she thought she would never reach that moment, that surely her heart would give out beforehand, Jasper slipped a finger slowly inside her heat. She gasped and bucked forward, chasing the feeling of being penetrated. Jasper purred, the noise coming deep from his chest, sealed his lips over her clit, and tore Bella from her body when he slid a second finger in with the first.

"Jasper!" His name was the last thing Bella remembered before drifting into bright, hot, bliss.

When she came back to herself, it was to the feeling of Jasper slowing slipping his fingers out of her. With panting breaths she opened her eyes and looked down, just to be treated to the site of Jasper licking his fingers like they were coated in decadent dessert instead of just her juices.

He was watching her, the look on his face indescribable, and when he caught her eye he practically prowled his way back up her body. She was caged in by him, and when he placed a wet kiss on her lips she realized that her lips still felt tingly and almost numb.

He searched her face, for what she didn't know. She was sure she was a flushed, sweaty, trembling mess but he looked at her with such tenderness that she only felt alive.

Still holding her gaze, Jasper slipped a hand down her body, his fingers delving inside her again. She gasped at the feel of his fingers against her hot wetness, feeling herself open effortlessly for him. As if reading her thoughts he spoke.

"You open up so beautifully for me, kitt'n…" She could drown in the liquid heat of his voice. His fingers kept a steady pace of in, out, in, out, that was making her legs shake. "I wonder if you'd open up for all of me like that…"

She moaned at his words, arching and grinding into his hand. Already she was wondering how she ever lived without these sensations, how she ever waited to have this with Jasper who played her so easily.

"That's right, kitt'n. Listen to ya body. Feel how it opens up so well for me?" He slipped another finger inside her and the stretch of it made her moan so loud that Jasper growled in response. "Atta girl, ya love the stretch of me inside ya don't cha? Fuck, you're so wet it's like you're tryin' to pull me in."

A twist of his fingers that made her feel aflame, and suddenly she was hopelessly, pathetically, empty.

"Jasper!" Bella whined his name high in her throat, her body having a mind of it's own arching towards him desperately.

Jasper's jaw was clenched, a steady growl coming from him, and when he leaned forward to catch her mouth it was with a demanding kiss.

"Don't whine, kitt'n, I'll give ya what ya want. Easy…" His accent drew out the last word and she felt him lean his hips back slightly before suddenly he was there again, the cold hard length of something pressing against her thigh. Bella looked down the length of their naked bodies, her flushed skin pressed against his scarred skin. She took in a startled breath at the intimating sight of his dick, long and thicker than she thought it would be. Her fingers reached towards it, but she barely brushed against him before he hissed and grabbed her hand bringing it up to pin it by her head.

"Later kitt'n. Later I'll let ya explore to ya heart's content, I promise."

She nodded at his words, and feeling brave, hooked a leg over his hip so he fell deliciously against her.

"Please Jasper." Her words were a quiet breath, but he heard her all the same, his head falling forward so she could just barely make out his eyes through the curtain of his hair as he pushed forward in one smooth stroke.

It didn't hurt, well, hurt isn't the word she would use. He was an unfamiliar stretch inside her, deeper inside than anything she had ever felt. She tilted her hips up slightly to meet his and gasped, heat flooding her and wetness trickling down her thigh.

She was full of him. So full of Jasper that with every small move she felt him. There was no escaping the unrelenting press of him inside her and she found she didn't want to. She met his eye, taking in his furrowed brow as he watched her, memorizing her face. She reached up and pulled his lips to hers, gasping as he shifted inside lighting her up like a star.

He was purring again, a rumbling thing that vibrated through her whole body, and that combined with the deliberate thrust of his hips ruined her.

She was ruined for everything except this feeling of her mate inside her, of them finally becoming one.

Jasper tore his lips away from her and grinned, happiness lighting his face in a way that made Bella's heart stutter.

"Oh kitt'n," The drawl of his voice was slow as molasses. "You were made for me."

After that, all they knew was pleasure.

It was strange, waking up to the type of sore that Bella knew only came with pleasure. For once Jasper was still in bed when she awoke, his eyes darkening as he watched her stretch out her muscles.

"Mornin'." The sound of his voice made her smile, and she leaned over to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Good morning. I'm guessing we can't just lay in bed for hours?" She eyed his dressed form with slight disdain. There goes her hope for some lazy wake-up fun.

Jasper smirked at her, deliberately running his eyes up and down her form.

"Unfortunately not, kitt'n," He grinned salaciously, "Even though I ain't complainin' 'bout the view."

Bella laughed, feeling giddy and playful, and got out of bed. She gave a little shimmy as she did so, gratified by hearing Jasper growl behind her.

"Careful kitt'n." She ignored his murmured warning and instead continued on the way to the attached bathroom.

"Are we handling the newborns today?" She questioned over her shoulder. "What should I wear for that?"

"Jeans, long-sleeves. Peter, Char, and I will be wearing short sleeves, but ya don't have any scars to display so I'd like ya to be covered."

He knew she heard him through the open door, even with the shower starting up. She poked her head out, her body now wrapped in a towel as if seeing herself naked in the mirror gave her modesty.

"Oh, so I shouldn't walk out there showing off all these lovely new bruises you gave me last night?" She teased, pulling her hair over her shoulder so the trail of dark purple bruises that started high on her neck and trailed down to dip underneath the towel were on display.

Jasper didn't bother hiding the pleasure he got from seeing his marks on his mate, and was by her side in a second, cold fingertips tracing the bruises.

Bella shivered but leaned into his touch, a smile on her face.

"I'd rather not kill a newborn just 'cause they don't know a claim when they see one, kitt'n," He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Get dressed. Leave the bruises on ya neck uncovered, but cover everything else for me."

Bella nodded with a sly smile before disappearing into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Standing in an abandoned warehouse next to her mate with nearly a hundred scared vampires in front of her really put Bella's life in perspective.

She could have easily ended up as one of them, tricked into this life by Cullen's words. Or as she was now noticing, her eyes meeting varying shades of red as she swept her gaze across them all, stolen into this life like so many others seemed to be.

Already she could point out a few that could end up causing trouble, if only by the way they looked at her with a crude mixture of revulsion and hunger on their faces.

Surprisingly, they were in the minority. Many of them looked at her with something like fear and uncertainty in their eyes, their gaze constantly flickering to her hand casually resting on Jasper's arm.

So far Jasper hadn't had to use his gift at all, which was promising. But Bella kept her eyes on the group before them, hesitant to trust.

"Alright," Jasper's voice echoed through the warehouse, making it sound louder than it really was. "Y'all got lucky, and we put ya fates up to a vote."

He was stone-faced even as the muttering whispers caused by his words grew in volume around them.

"It's clear that y'all weren't informed of the rules of our kind, and that ain't nobody's fault but ya makers." The muttering turned to growls and snarls at the mention of Cullen, but they quieted quickly when Bella felt Jasper put the smallest wave of calm through the air. "We'll be dealin' with 'im now, don't y'all worry. But first things first, rules."

Peter stepped up then, a serious expression on his face that Bella felt should look out of place but instead just made Peter seem deadly.

"Listen up because I ain't gonna repeat myself." Peter's voice rang clear across the crowd before him. "You're vampires now, in case any of ya hadn't figured it out, and with that comes a set a rules you have to follow if you want to keep your existence."

In true Peter fashion, one of his hands came up to count off the rules.

"First rule, cover ya tracks. The reason we were able to find y'all is that you were careless with your kills. We all need to eat to survive, I get it, but if law enforcement starts getting wind of what's happening move the fuck on. That leads into the next rule, don't get greedy. Ya start acting like a greedy motherfucker, start draining families or trying to collect whole towns for yourself, well, let's just say you'll see us again and your fate won't be put up for a vote. Thirdly, no children allowed. This here is a rated R club we got going, and if they are younger than sixteen, don't bother. Creating an immortal child leads to nothing but death, that I promise you."

He paused then, his eyes cutting sharply across the crowd.

"This is the final rule, but I guarantee you it's the most important one."

The silence in the warehouse was so strong that Bella could hear her heartbeat in her ears.

"Do not, under any circumstances, reveal the existence of vampires to humans."

A voice from the crowd then, and when Bella looked she was unsurprised to see it coming from the small group she was worried about.

"Hypocrites! How can you tell us that when there is a human right in front of our eyes!" A woman, perhaps late twenties with pin straight blonde dyed hair chopped at her chin, gestured wildly towards Bella. Her companion, a gaunt looking man with dishwater brown hair and deep set eyes sneered along before adding his two cents.

"So you're allowed to keep pet's to fuck but we're expected to keep ourselves secret? Bullshit."

A grin spread across Peter's face, nearly sadistic in glee. "Oh, I'm so glad you said that."

"What-"

Neither vampire was able to get a word in because suddenly, there was Emmett and Rosalie, their hands wrapped around stone throats. Windpipes crushed easily beneath their stone fingers, and Emmett smiled like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Now, I'd ask you to apologize to the Major's mate there, but we all know neither one of you would mean it."

Again the murmurs broke out across the crowd, and Bella could feel the eyes on her. Emmett's voice easily boomed over it all.

"So instead, your fate is left up to her." He looked directly at Bella then, a mischievous glint in his eyes that made Bella want to sigh. "What do you say, Princess? Off with their heads?"

Bella resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Emmett's attempt at humor, and instead took a step forward, her hand falling away from Jasper's arm.

"It's a shame I can't blame ignorance for your actions, as clearly it was your own impulsiveness that put you here." Her eyes never left the panicked gaze of the two vampires in Rosalie and Emmett's clutches, but she knew she had everyone's attention. "If you can't respect us now, when your lives are literally in our hands, then how are we to expect you will respect the rules?"

The man began to thrash in Emmett's grip, caught on now to his fate, and Emmett snarled before increasing his pressure to the point that cracks began to form beneath his hand. The woman continued to stare dumbly in Bella's direction, her disgust evident even though she could not speak.

Bella broke her gaze, turning to Rosalie and Emmett with a new found certainty in her role of judgement.

"Off with their heads."

Rosalie's smile was radiant, and the laugh that Emmett let out seemed like it boomed from deep in his chest. It was so loud in fact, that Bella almost didn't hear the tell-tale screech of tearing vampire flesh.

But she did.

Jasper's arm snaked around her waist as she watched Emmett chuck the heads to Garrett while Rosalie methodically dismantled the bodies.

"Well damn kitt'n," His voice was a smooth purr of words against her. "I didn't realize I would have such a hard time tellin' myself not to drag ya back to the room."

Bella laughed before she could help it, and she felt the satisfaction Jasper got from causing it.

"Watch yourself, cowboy," She spoke under her breath, careful not to be overheard. "We have a lot more to do today before you start trying to tie me to the bed."

Jasper spun her around to face him, a dangerous glint in his eye.

"You're gonna make a terrifying vampire, kitt'n, but always rem'mber," He leaned in close, so that they were nose to nose and just a breath apart, "I can tame anythin' ya throw at me, and I'll enjoy every damned second of it."

Bella was left there breathless, her chest heaving, and Jasper was just casually standing back with Peter and Char, a cocky grin on his lips.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Peter's voice was downright cheerful, which made the fear in everyone else's faces even more stark. "We're gonna call y'all up by groups, ask ya if you comply with the rules, and if you tell us the truth, well, we'll send ya on your merry little way."

Jasper clapped a hand on Peter's shoulder, causing everyone's attention to instantly be drawn to him. He met their gazes evenly, holding some until they looked away.

"That's after we talk about Cullen, of course." He added, his stern tone broking no argument.

Peter nodded in easy agreement.

"Yeah yeah, after we discuss if y'all want a piece of 'im," He continued on, not letting anyone get a word past their lips. "But first, line up! Let's get this process a'going!"

He clapped his hands loudly as if to put the vampire's into motion, and Bella wasn't surprised to see that it worked.

Suddenly Rosalie was at her side, and Bella eyed her curiously. Rosalie brushed some ash from her hands in a casual manner, before she turned her the full intensity of her carmine eyes towards her.

"Everyday I get to see you like this, like yourself, I start to think a little more that I would be lucky to call you a friend, Bella." Rosalie was characteristically serious in her statement, but Bella grinned up at her.

"You know, I think I feel the same way."


	20. Chapter 20

Bella always knew, in some deep part of her mind, that she wasn't going to make it to her eighteenth birthday.

Oh sure, Jasper and every other vampire she was close with was going to do their absolute damnest to prevent that from happening.

But she knew.

Laying here, slowly bleeding out in a tasteful townhome in the middle of New York State kind of proved that point to her.

"Isabella, it's a shame you're so willful, you truly would have made the perfect pet for me."

Trying to focus was getting hard for her, but Bella tilted her head slightly to look at Edward when he talked. He adjusted the line as yet the blood bag attached grew full, changing it out so quickly that she knew not a single drop of her blood hit the floor.

"Ya know Eddie," Her words were growing sluggish and she knew that soon she would lose consciousness all together. "It's a shame I won't be awake when my mate tears you apart."

Edward actually laughed, sounding happier than the whole time she had known him.

"Oh Isabella, that's not what is going to happen. Oh no," A smile, that patronizing one she remembered so well. "You're going to die here, and I am going to have these to keep your memory alive."

He patted the bags of blood next to him, and Bella didn't know if there were more present or if her vision was just swimming too hard to focus.

Against her will, Bella's eyes began to slip closed.

"Mm. Good luck, Eddie. Ya gonna need it." Her words were slurred but she knew he would hear them just fine.

Then she drifted, doing her best to focus on the last few days she had with her mate.

Jasper didn't want to take Bella up north to confront the Cullen's, really he didn't. But even he could admit that it was simply smarter and faster for her to come with.

It had nothing to do with how he was reluctant to leave her side for any period of time lately. Nope. Not at all.

Which is how he ended up in this position, his mate curled up in his lap fast asleep while they headed north in a makeshift caravan.

Only around half of the large nest had wanted a piece of Cullen, many simply choosing to try and move on; they just wanted to live as quiet of a life as they could.

They had let them go, simply reiterating that the rules must be followed. The rest of the group seemed anxious to get a piece of their maker, and Jasper couldn't deny the urge.

He talked quietly into the phone with Alistair, all too aware of Bella on his lap mumbling in her sleep.

"Major, there is something off about this house though." Alistair's voice rang clear over the phone, despite his quiet tone. "I can't shake the feeling that I'm missing something."

"How many do you sense in the house?"

"Three, but there is something else sometimes there. Like a flicker almost." The frustration bleed into his voice so much that Jasper didn't need his power to understand how Alistair must be feeling.

"Just keep focused on Carlisle for me, I wanna make sure we can surprise him with our arrival."

"Understood." A pause over the line, only noticeable because of Alistair's hesitant nature. "Major, if I may be bold for a moment?"

Jasper braced himself, unsure of what a man who typically asked so little could want from him.

"Carry on."

"How is the Princess? Is she well?" Jasper almost laughed out loud at the hesitant words, but he knew that they were coming from a place of almost familial love for his mate.

"She's well, Alistair. Doin' a damn near better than most I'd say." Jasper did chuckle then, unable to keep the amusement out of his tone. "She'll be a handful when she's turn'd. That's for damn sure."

A relieved breath down the phone and Jasper shook his head at how easily his mate managed to charm people without even trying.

"Thank you Major. I will continue to send you updates until you arrive."

Then the line was dead.

Jasper put his phone away, leaning his head back against the seat's headrest to stare up at the car's ceiling. A part of him knew that this was going to be messier than he wanted it to be, and he only hoped that any surprises thrown at him would only be minor inconveniences.

"Hey Major, we're gonna stop soon, get a bite in at the next city." Peter's voice cut across his thoughts, but Jasper just nodded.

"Gonna hafta be quick." He muttered before he closed his eyes and let himself drift in his mate's soft emotions.

Bella hated being left behind. She understood why she had to be of course, being only human, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

So here she was, in some generic hotel room, half-heartedly attempting to work on some online work so she could get her high school degree.

It was crazy how things that should have been important to her, like grades for one, were becoming less and less of a concern.

She glanced at the door, where she knew at least three of the newly recruited vampires were standing guard, and then over to the other bed in the room where Rosalie was casually flipping through a car magazine.

"Sorry you got stuck on babysitting duty." She muttered, knowing that Rose would hear her anyway.

She watched as Rose tucked the magazine away, looking up at Bella with a shrewd expression.

"It's not babysitting, Bella." Rose's voice still had that soft tint of a Rochester accent that Bella wasn't used to hearing. "You're more than capable of taking care of yourself, it's just this is a strange circumstance."

Bella snorted, causing Rose to grin at her.

"My whole life has turned into a strange circumstance."

Rose nodded at her, and opened her mouth as if to reply before a knock at the door interrupted her. With an eye roll that showed exactly how she felt about their new add-ons, she was up and answering the door.

"What is it?" She was back to the ice-queen that Bella knew so well, and Bella smiled to herself thinking that persona was once all she thought Rosalie to be.

The vampire there was trembling, a nervous little thing with dark skin and a sweet looking face that Bella figured had to be part of the newbies.

"Wait!" Rosalie darted forward to grab the newborn.

"I-I'm sorry." The girl stammered, and then suddenly Rosalie was on the ground looking for all intents and purposes like the corpse she was.

Bella jumped out of bed, her foot catching on the bedspread briefly before she untangled it.

"What did you do? Is she okay?" Bella couldn't stop flicking her gaze from Rose to the newborn, and back again.

A blink and the vampire was in front of her, a panicked expression on her sweet face.

"I-I'm sorry, really I am, b-but he asked me too, and I love him! I love him you k-know? I couldn't say no!" The girl was talking so fast Bella barely could catch the words, but she got the gist of it.

"Love him? Who?" Bella tried her best to keep calm, tried to get as much information from the girl as she could.

"Hello Isabella."

Bella froze at the voice she never thought she'd hear again. She almost couldn't believe what she was seeing when she looked up and saw Edward Cullen stepping over Rosalie's prone body in the doorway.

"Edward!" The girl's voice lit up in excitement, and she turned to him with a shy expectant smile on her face. "I-i did it! I got her all alone for y-you!"

Edward smiled then, a beautiful thing that once upon a time would have had Bella a blushing mess.

"My sweet Talia!" He swept forward, placing a hand onto the girl's cheek, causing her eyes to flutter in pleasure. "You did wonderfully, really, I'm so proud of you."

The girl swayed closer at his praise, and Bella felt a wave of disgust go through her. She had been just as bad, just as gone on that boyish face and charm, and she was disgusted to see a mirror image of what she must have looked like.

Bella saw the darkness flash in Edward's eyes just before the girl did, and she could see the way he had tightened his grip on her to the point that Bella knew it must have hurt.

"E-Edward?"

He sneered at her, his hand tightening on her cheek so roughly that Bella saw the girl wince. "Red eyes, Talia?"

The disgust was evident in his tone and Talia stumbled over herself trying to defend herself.

"I can change, Edward! I c-can be better! I didn't know where you were, but now we can be together! I'll change!"

Edward shook his head, fake disappointment coloring his features.

"There's no need for that, Talia. You see," A smile then, a cruel thing. "I found my mate, and now that you've helped me, well, I don't need you anymore."

The screech of Talia's head coming off made Bella flinch and close her eyes, sympathy welling up inside her for the girl she could now see was just a victim of Edward Cullen's charm.

She opened her eyes again in time to see Edward carelessly toss Talia's head over his shoulder, nudging her fallen body out of the way with his foot.

"Such a timid thing. It's a pity I could never be seen with someone of that coloring, otherwise I would have kept her around for appearances sake." His words were casual, and Bella flinched as he came closer to her. "No, your pale perfection would have been much better, Isabella."

He reached for her and Bella flinched away, which turned out to be the wrong thing to do as Edward's hand snapped forward to grab a fistful of her hair and pull.

He tucked his face close to her now open neck, taking a deep breath that had Bella shuddering in disgust.

"You still smell mouthwatering, Isabella. Freesias and strawberries." He moaned low in his throat and the sound of it brought Bella back to the ballet studio, when James had done the same thing. "I didn't think anything could smell better than you, but then of course, I found my mate."

He pulled back to smile at her, his hand still in her hair tilting her eyes up to meet his.

"Alice is the most darling thing, made for me in every way possible. She even has a power grand enough to match my own." He chuckled then, as if about to share a private joke. "It's fortunate really, as now it means I won't be forced to pretend to enjoy eternity with such a dull thing like you."

His grin in that moment scared Bella, scared her so much that she began to struggle, desperate to reach her phone that was sitting next to her still open laptop.

Edward held her in his grasp as if her struggles barely affected him. As if she was simply a bothersome fly.

"Oh no Isabella, don't fight. I know, you must be so disappointed to hear that I found my mate in someone else," He tsked at her before wrapping his arm around her to stop her thrashing. "But don't worry, I still have plans for you."

Then all she knew was darkness.

They were surrounded.   
Surrounded by nearly thirty newborns, their disturbing orange eyes hungry and wild, and Jasper was pissed the hell off by all of it. It didn't matter that Jasper knew that he could tear through these newborns like paper, even with his less experienced companions. Or even that he knew that reinforcements were right behind him. Shit, it didn't even matter Jasper knew that this little distraction wouldn't save Cullen's ass like he hoped it would.

No, all that mattered was the fact that his mate was missing.

Bella was missing, her cellphone crushed into pieces at his feet, and Jasper had to deal with this absolute bullshit before he could find her.

He snarled, rage blackening his eyes, and distantly he noticed his team flinching back before steadying themselves again.

"Ya poor fuckers better run," He snarled, walking forward purposefully slowly. "Cuz if I reach ya, Imma tear your head right off."

He only got wild growls and snarls in response, the newborns too damn stupid to know a threat when they met one.

With a lazy roll of his shoulders Jasper dove into the fray, not caring if his team followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you will view Edward's casual racism unnecessary, but I included it for a reason. I think it's important to see how careless some people can be with their words and their views. Seeing how Edward talks really shows that he never even thought to view his opinions as wrong, which really lines up with everything else about the 'family'.


	21. Chapter 21

The house was quiet, which was something that Esme was surprised about. 

For decades, Esme had been careful to always be aware of what was going on in the house. It was the only way that she really had to protect herself. If she knew who was in the house, what was happening, then she knew the mood of the house.   
Sometimes knowing the mood of the house was the only thing that could save her a beating.

So Esme made sure to be observant, and to tread lightly. It had been easier lately; with Alice around Carlisle and Edward seemed to be on their very best behavior. It was different than with Bella. She was such a sweet girl, but she wasn’t a vampire, and it was deceptively easy for their ‘family life’ to continue as it always had behind closed doors.  
That wasn’t the case with Alice around, seeing everything, and sometimes Esme wondering if this tiny girl would be the changing factor in their lives the way she once thought Bella would be.

She froze, the scent of blood breaking her out of her thoughts viciously.

Esme clapped a hand over her nose and mouth, years of Carlisle’s ‘training’ making her feel nearly nauseous at the scent of human blood.  
And it was clearly human blood, the scent floral and nearly fruity in a way that animal blood never could be. Slowly she lifted her hand from her face, struck by the sudden clarity that she has smelled this scent before. Never as intensely of course but…

Bella?

Quickly, quietly, Esme flitted towards where she thought the scent was coming from. Desperately she hoped she wouldn’t be seen, wouldn’t be noticed. Everything inside of her was telling her to leave this alone, to not interfere. Yet she couldn’t get the image of Bella out of her mind, her heartbreakingly human face peering up at her with those dark eyes and such a trusting smile.

Once, when the house was quiet, Carlisle at the hospital and the rest out for a quick hunt, it had been just her and Bella. She was such a shy thing, but Esme could see a stubbornness that ran a mile long inside the girl. A tenacity. Bella showed her that tenacity when she plopped down next to Esme on the couch; seemingly completely unconcerned that Esme was a vampire who really didn’t spend a lot of her free time with humans.

“Um, hi.”

“Hello Bella, what can I help you with?” Esme tried her best to smile at the nervous girl and was gratified when Bella smiled back.

“Oh I don’t need anything! I just wanted to kinda hang out with you.” 

Esme made a conscious effort to blink instead of stare like she truly wanted to. 

“Oh, well, I am grateful for the company Bella.” There. Surely that came across natural and welcoming without showing how horribly panicked inside Esme truly was. 

“You know, when I first saw you, I thought you looked like a movie star.” Bella seemed embarrassed to admit such a thing but continued on. “Like one of the actresses from like the 30s. I mean, everyone knows that Rosalie is beautiful, but you, wow.”

Esme laughed, bringing her hand up to her mouth as if startled by the sound. 

“That’s very sweet of you dear.” Bella blushed scarlet at Esme’s words and the air around them perfumed with freesia. Esme didn’t dare breathe.  
One must always resist temptation. 

“They’re so lucky.” Bella sighed under her breath, and before Esme could help herself she spoke.

“Whose lucky?” Oh lord above, if Esme could still blush she’d be scarlet. She couldn’t recall the last time she spoke out of turn.

“Well, Edward and Rosalie, and Emmett. All your kids.” Bella paused, looking down pensively before she glanced back up with a shy smile. “You’re a great mom, I could only imagine how different my childhood would’ve been if you were my mom.”

She practically tripped over her next words when Esme didn’t immediately respond.

“Not that Renee isn’t great! She is! It’s just, I’ve been making sure bills were getting paid since I was eleven, and even now I worry. I mean, I made sure Phil had a binder so they should be fine but-”

Carefully, as gently as she could manage, Esme reached out and placed her hand on Bella’s. Had she ever touched a human? Fleetingly perhaps, nothing that could have ever mattered.

This felt like it mattered.

“Bella, you could never know how honored I am that you think I’m a good mother.” Esme smiled, a sad little thing, and blinked back the tears from her eyes. “You sound like you’re a great daughter, but I think you have to remember that you’re more than that too.”

Bella smiled then, a bright thing that made her eyes sparkle, and before Esme knew it she had her arms full of warm little human. She shuddered, but was quick to gently embrace Bella back. 

It was that interaction that kept playing in Esme’s mind as she crept closer and closer to the smell.   
Oh no.   
It was coming from the basement. 

They hadn’t used the basement much in this house, but that didn’t mean Esme didn’t know exactly how it was set up down there. She had been in enough of Carlisle’s basements to have the layout memorized. 

She couldn’t go down there. No, she couldn’t handle seeing the shackles; she wouldn’t survive seeing that damn table.   
But the door was open. The door to the basement was never left open, it was one of Carlisle’s rules. Even Edward, the clear favorite of the family, knew to never leave the door open. 

Yet, it was Edward’s voice that drifted clearly up the stairs. 

“-you’re going to die here, and I am going to have these to keep your memory alive.”

A disturbing noise, caught somewhere between a pat and a slosh. 

Esme was down the stairs before she knew it, just in time to hear the heart-wrenching sound of Bella’s slurred reply.

“Mm. Good luck, Eddie. Ya gonna need it.” 

It was all too clear to Esme now, there would be no turning back from this moment. Carlisle would probably kill her for this, if Edward didn’t get to her first. But Esme couldn’t leave Bella to die on that cold operating table.

Quickly, taking advantage of Edward being distracted by Bella’s blood, Esme darted forward. She ripped the arm closest to Bella off first, forcing herself not to pause at Edward’s surprised agonized scream.

Flitting forward she grabbed the arm he was flailing towards her, pulling straight down sharply so that it snapped clear off at the shoulder.

Edward stumbled forward, bumping into the tray that Esme could now see had bags of Bella’s blood on it. She gagged when a bag split open under Edward’s foot, but Edward slipped with the motion; his lack of arms throwing off his balance.

“Esme, please.” Choked pleading as Edward tried and failed to right himself. Esme stepped forward, hands hardly shaking as she placed them on either side of Edward’s face.

“She’s just a girl, Edward. This isn’t right.” 

Edward’s eyes widened as he read her thoughts, and he began to struggle in earnest.

“Esme, no! Have mercy! Please!” At his words Esme gave him a sad, empty smile.

“Oh Edward, you should know by now,” A quick flick of her wrist, hardly any effort at all really, and Edward’s body crumpled at her feet. “Mercy is a weakness. Carlisle taught me that.”

She dropped his head then, rushing forward to scoop Bella up into her arms. 

There. 

A pulse, a thready thing, but strong enough that she would live. Maybe.

Without a thought she rushed up the stairs and out of the house, a cell phone that could be Edward’s in her hand. As it rang, she could only hope that the person on the other end would pick up.

Emmett glanced at his phone, an eye roll in place before he could stop it.

“Who is it?” Peter’s voice cut across the clearing before Emmett could put the phone back in his pocket.

“Edward.” The disdain in his voice was clearer than Emmett had ever let it be before. “I don’t know why he’s bothering to call me now.”

Peter hmmed, turning so he could look at Emmett. He cocked his head to the side, regarding the phone.

“Answer it.”

Emmett shrugged and answered before it could slide into the fourth ring.

“Hey Eddie! What’s up? Ya know Rosie and I are out of town right?”

Silence on the other end, and just as Emmett was about to pull the phone back to make sure it connected he heard wind rushing on the other end followed by a voice he wasn’t expecting.

“Emmett, I need help. I don’t know how far you and Rosalie are, but I don’t know what to do.”

If Emmett had been human he would have dropped the phone out of shock. Instead he quickly switched the call over to speaker and motioned for everyone around him to be quiet.

“Esme, what happened? How did you get Edward’s phone?” 

Esme’s breathing was erratic on the other end, which let Emmett know that something serious must have happened. Meanwhile, Peter had a strange look on his face, and he quickly got out his own phone, finger lingering over the speed-dial for the Major.

“I don’t know how he got her, I thought she was dead, we all thought she was dead, but Edward had her Emmett!” A slight groan, and a muffled shushing trailed over the line. “It’s Bella, Emmett, I have Bella.”

Peter cussed and hit the button to call the Major, cursing the fact that he just knew he would have to call. It rang through to voicemail and Peter cussed once more before trying again.

“Esme, I need you to calm down. We’re going to figure this out. Is Bella okay? Is she,” A quick breath to steel himself and his wild thoughts before Emmett continued on. “Is she bit?”

“No no, he didn’t bite her. But she’s lost a lot of blood, and I can’t take her to the hospital Emmett! I can’t!” 

Before Emmett could try to reassure her, a beep came over the line letting him know he had another call. He glanced at it and cursed when he realized it was Rosalie’s burner number.

“Esme, Esme, it’s alright. But I need you to take a deep breath. I have to switch over to this call, it’s Rosalie.”

“Rosalie? But I thought she was with you?” Esme’s frantic energy kicked up a notch and Emmett shushed her as gently as he could.

“I’ll explain in a moment, Mom. Just let me switch over so I can three-way call us.” A few buttons pressed and Rosalie’s panicked voice came over the line.

“Em, I don’t know what happened, but Bella is gone! It’s like everyone is passed out or something, I’m the only one awake. There is a vampire body torn apart here though, looks like one of the newbies.”

“Rose, Rose, it’s okay. Esme has Bella. I’m going to three-way call us, give me a second.”

A loud tone cut off Rosalie’s shocked ‘Esme?’, and then they were connected. 

“Mom, Rose is on the line, explain to us what happened.”

“Oh Rosalie,” Esme sounded relieved, yet she was quick to placate. “Oh dear, I know you didn’t really agree with Bella being a part of our lives, but I had to save her-”

“Mom, it’s alright, I have nothing against Bella. Tell us what’s going on, we’ll come to you.” Rosalie’s no-nonsense tone cut through Esme’s words; she wasn’t willing to listen to Esme’s platitudes. 

“Edward was in the basement, trying to drain Bella. He had her hooked up to an IV system, and he was filling up blood bags.” Esme took a shaky breath before continuing. “I...I don’t know how much blood she’s lost but she’s been passed out since I’ve got her.”

Peter cussed as once again his call went to voicemail, and he tucked the phone back in his pocket. “Tell her to go to the hotel, we’ll meet her there. Major ain’t answering his phone, so that spells trouble.”

“Who was that?” Esme’s tone was finally settling down. “The hotel on 64th Street? What the hell is going on?”

There was silence as both Emmett and Rosalie tried to process hearing sweet docile Esme cuss. Peter rolled his eyes and snatched the phone from Emmett’s paw.

“Evenin’ ma’am. Ya got my great niece in your arms right now, and while I’m real thankful that you got her out before it was too late, I need ya to listen to me right now.” Peter waited for an affirmative noise before continuing. “Yes it is the hotel on 64th Street that you’re headed to, Rosalie will be there to greet you. We’ll be right behind. Now I got an important question for you.”

“Yes?” 

“What happened to the piece of shit that stole my niece? We need to be ready if he’s gonna be back around.”

Esme’s response was vicious when it came across the line, so much so that Emmett and Rosalie felt both stunned and proud when they heard it.

“I ripped his arms and head off. He isn’t going to be hurting her again.”

Peter let out a slow and impressed whistle.

“Well alright, I’m gonna end up liking you, little lady. See ya soon.”

To say Jasper was pissed would be an understatement. No, the correct term would probably be closer to feral. He stood there, idly kicking at the squirming pieces of newborn at his feet, all too aware that tearing them to shreds had done nothing for his rage. All around him vampires worked to clean up his mess, careful not to come too close to him and what he was sure was the aura of rage he projected. 

He felt the vibration of his cell phone going off in his pocket, and purposely slowed his movements so that he wouldn’t crush it when he answered.

“What?” His voice was a harsh snarl, but he couldn’t find it in him to care; not when he failed his mate by not knowing where she could possibly be.

“Take a chill pill, Major.” Jasper growled at the sound of Peter’s voice but Peter just continued the conversation. “We have Bella, we’re heading over to the hotel now. Leave your squad in position, I’m sending Garrett over to lead them to their new spot.”

The line clicked dead, and Jasper slid his phone back into his pocket. He cracked his neck, and rolled his shoulders before turning to his group.

“Garrett will be here shortly, finish cleanin’ up.” 

Then he turned on his heel and left, eager to find out what the fuck happened.

Bella was pale, more so than normal, when Esme laid her gently onto the hotel bed. She hovered anxiously by her bedside before Rosalie darted forward and grabbed her hand.

“Mom, are you alright?” 

Esme turned to Rosalie, a blank expression on her face before it cleared into a beautifully wide smile. She wrapped Rosalie in a hug, catching her off guard.

“I did it, Rose. I left.” 

Rosalie laughed a tear-filled laugh before she pulled Esme even closer to her.

“Yeah, yeah you did Mom, and we don’t ever have to go back.” 

Esme laughed, pulling back so she could look Rosalie in the face. 

“We don’t do we?” She looked at Rosalie then, taking in her ruby eyes and the casual way she was dressed. She noticed how much happier Rose seemed to be, there in that hotel room with nothing to her name except her mate. “You and Emmett, were you planning to come back?”

Rosalie frowned, her expression troubled.

“We’d always come back for you, Mom. We just brought help this time.”

The door burst open then, Emmett’s large body taking up the doorframe. 

“MOM!” He hurried to Esme’s side, eyes taking in every inch of her. “Are you alright? Did Edward try to hurt you?” 

Esme accepted Emmett’s bear hug, laughing and burying her face in his chest like she always wanted but was too afraid to do. 

“Oh Emmett sweetheart, I think for once, I was the one to do the hurting!” Emmett laughed at her response, gently kissing her hair before letting her go. 

“That’s damn right, way to go Mom!”

“While this is real touchin’, I think we’d better figure out how bad off Bella is. The Major is ‘bout to be here in ten minutes, and that’s if we’re lucky.” Peter turned to Esme then, giving her a quick smile. “Ma’am, pleasure to meet ya.”

Esme’s first instinct was to duck behind Emmett, but then she straightened up and offered Peter her hand. Peter grinned at her before stepping forward and shaking her hand.

“And who might you be?” 

“Peter Whitlock, ma’am. I’m Bella’s great-uncle, and all around good time.” He leaned forward and lowered his voice as if sharing a secret. “Between you and me, I’m the best Whitlock, but don’t let little one’s mate hear that.”

Esme nodded and glanced back at Bella.

“Bella has a mate?” She looked at Rose and Emmett for confirmation.

“Yeah, and he can be a scary fucker-”

“Glad my reputation is hangin’ on strong.” Jasper’s words cut off Emmett’s response. He was a shadow in the doorway, and his dark eyes assessed the room before landing on Bella. In a blink, he was by her side, taking her hand in his. “Damnit kitt’n, I leave ya for not even a full day…”

Esme watched closely, and was happy to see how tenderly Jasper cradled Bella’s hand to him. His eyes snapped up to hers before she could look away. 

“Ya scent is all over her. Are you the one that got her away from the mind-reader?”

Esme nodded, but Peter cut in before she could reply.

“How the hell did you know that is who had her?” 

Jasper rolled his eyes at Peter before turning to look back at Bella.

“Had a run in with Cullen. Blonde one, Imma guessin’ that’s the doc?” His fingers flittered over Bella’s pulse point, and up towards the bruising inside her elbow before he continued. “He tossed Bella’s phone at me, said some nonsense ‘bout his son deservin’ a treat, then fuckin’ threw some newborns at me before I could rip his smug head off.”

He looked up then, his gaze dark and piercing. 

“This is a needle puncture, what the fuck was that mind-reader doin’?”

Esme stepped forward, but Rosalie caught her hand, stepping up beside her.

“One of the newbies that we took with us from Seattle was in Edward’s pocket and we didn’t know. She had this power, could knock someone out with a touch?” Rosalie kept her voice strong, despite how unsettling Jasper’s gaze on her was. “Turns out it works on vamps, she knocked out the guards we had at the hotel, then got me. From what I could gather from her when I put her back together, she thought Edward loved her. He used that to get Bella.”

Jasper’s eyes swiveled to Esme, and Rosalie gave her hand a soft squeeze for strength.

“I found Bella in the basement of the house. I...I don’t think Edward realized anyone was still there. I was upstairs when I smelled the blood, and when I got down to the basement…” Esme paused, her eyes shading dark in anger as she remembered the scene. “He had Bella on that fucking table! She was all hooked up and he was filling blood bags up like they were, fuck, what do you call them Emmett, dear? Capri-suns?”

She snarled, her pretty face scrunched up in anger.

“I couldn’t let him do that. Not to Bella. Not to anyone.” She met Jasper’s eyes then, seeing a similar anger reflected back at her. “I tore his arms off, and then ripped his head right off his body.”

Jasper nodded, a quiet sort of respect. 

“Ma’am, I appreciate you gettin’ my mate back safely.” He turned back to Bella, his eyes tracing her face, her gentle breathing. “We’ve had too many damn close calls lately.”

Peter wrangled them up then, ushering the group out of the room so Jasper could be alone with his mate.

As soon as the door closed behind them Jasper was in bed with Bella, pulling her into his arms. He buried his face into her hair, eyes closed tight against the rage and hurt that still stormed inside him.

“Damnit kitt’n. I swear you’re fuckin’ tryin’ to die before your time.”   
He took a deep breath of her scent and let himself be lulled into a semblance of calm by the sound of her heartbeats.

A few rooms down, Esme sat on a small sofa, Rosalie and Emmett flanking her. Peter smiled at them from his spot across the room and desperately wished that he had even a small amount of the Major’s power; if only so he would be able to get rid of how damn awkward it was in here.

“I’ve heard a lot about ya Esme, but I gotta say, wasn’t quite expecting the circumstances of our meeting.”

Esme nodded, her hands resting in her lap. She was surprisingly calm, a fact that seemed to unnerve her two ‘children’.

“Yes, I suppose you expected me to be the one needing rescuing, yet it became the other way around.” She paused, her head tilted as if she was trying to figure out what Peter’s angle was. “That is why you are all here isn’t it? Something Carlisle has gotten up to?”

“Yes ma’am, it seems your mate has-” 

Esme cut Peter off with a vicious snarl.

“Don’t. Don’t call him my mate. He’s hardly my husband, much less my mate.” Esme stared Peter down until he gave a hesitant nod, as he learned long ago to fear an angry woman. Satisfied, Esme gave a short nod in response. “Now that’s settled, what has he done? Some nonsense about newborns was mentioned earlier?”

Peter nodded again, making a mental note that the Esme that Rosalie described was as good as dead. Whoever this Esme was in front of him surely wasn’t a meek abused thing. Not any longer at least.

“Yeah. Seems like Pops has been trying to build a newborn army. Hasn’t been doin’ a good job of it as we dismantled a rogue faction over in Seattle, but shit’s still illegal.” Peter shrugged. “And as the Major is the pseudo ruling party over here in the states, we hafta come by and shut it down.”

Esme leaned forward, an almost calculating look in her eye.

“The Major? Bella’s mate, correct?”

Peter snorted.

“Fuckin’ understatement of the century. Those two we’re destined for each other. Ain’t never seen the Major wrapped up in someone like he is with her, but hell, my niece is damn special so I get it.”

Esme leaned back with a contemplative hmm and a small smile on her face.

“And the Major, as you call him, has the same authority as the Volturi? Is allowed to pass judgement without consulting them?”

“They call him the Prince, Mom. It’s why we went to him in the first place.” Rosalie murmured, reaching out to lay a hand on Esme’s shoulder.

“Yeah, imagine our surprise when we found out Bella was there; and a Princess to boot!” Emmett chimed in, giving Esme a quick smile.

“The Major holds authority over North and South America, but I wouldn’t call him a Prince if I was you.” Peter said, smiling. “He hates that title.”

Esme smiled, a genuine one, and gave a short nod.

“No, I don’t imagine he does, he doesn’t seem the type. Now, the question I really wanted to know.” She paused, “You’re here to kill him, aren’t you?”

Rosalie and Emmett froze, but Peter simply nodded.

“Him and anyone who was aware of the newborns.” His gaze sharpened, “Are you going to interfere? Because I’m afraid despite you earning some favor by saving Bella, we can’t let that happen.”

“Interfere? Interfere?” Esme laughed, sharp and loud enough that Rosalie and Emmett flinched. “That self-righteous son of a bastard deserves everything coming his way and more! Hell, let me be the one to toss his head into the flames!”

She gasped then, her hand flying up to her mouth.

“Oh no! I didn’t burn Edward!” She made a pitiful sounding noise of disappointment. “Oh he’s probably already put back together by now! What was I thinking!”  
Peter laughed, followed shortly by Emmett, and then Rosalie.

“Aw Ma, I think it’s alright. We all know the Major wanted a piece of him anyway.” Emmett said through his laughter, “Besides, pretty boy is probably crying over the scars right now anyway. His little mate is probably just as bad.”

Esme gasped again.

“Oh Alice!” She said, as if she just remembered the newest member of their ‘family’. “She probably hates me now!”

“Mom, it’s okay, Alice is a spoiled brat anyways-” Rosalie tried to say, but Esme cut her off.

“I should have taken one of Edward’s hands.” She looked up at them with a seemingly innocent amber gaze. “The one with that hideous promise ring on it that Alice insisted he get.”

Rosalie stared for a moment before breaking out into a new round of giggles, setting off everyone else in the room.

“You’re ruthless Mom. I love it.”

Edward hissed as Alice delicately rubbed a little more of her own venom into the seam at his shoulder.

“Careful Alice! That stings!” His petulant tone made her frown, but she didn’t say anything. Well, at least not out loud. “Don’t you dare Mary Alice, this is just as much your fault as mine! How did you not see this coming?”

“I told you Edward, my love,” Alice sighed, rubbing at her temples for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last few hours. “As soon as you took Bella, you vanished from my sight. Besides, you know the future is based upon decisions! I never would have thought to keep Esme in my sight!”

“Wretched harlot of a woman.” Carlisle muttered from his spot at his desk with his head buried in his hands. “I should have known better. You can never trust a woman.”

“Father…”

“Do not correct me, Mary Alice!” Carlisle roared, his head snapping up to glare at Alice. She shrank into Edward’s side at the sight of Carlisle’s darkened gaze. “After all, did you not fail Edward? Just now, did you not fail Edward, your mate, and me? Me as your father??” 

Carlisle sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

“Never mind, it matters not now.” He straightened up and gave Edward and Alice a smile, his eyes back to their constant light honey color. “You two are the only ones who are truly important, and we have been blessed enough that Edward is alright.”

Alice straightened up, giving Carlisle a tentative smile in return. Her smile brightened when Edward gingerly moved his arm around her shoulders.

Carlisle strode forward, placing a ginger kiss on each of their foreheads before sweeping towards the door.

“Come now, we must go to the newborns, make sure they are adjusting well.” He gave a short laugh, looking over his shoulder at them. “After all, what is it that they say? The next generation is our future!”

Alistair shifted himself deeper into the shadows as he watched the Cullens enter the warehouse. It was surprisingly easy to hide himself from the mind-reader, and he had to tamp down a snarl thinking how such a weak vampire had managed to hurt his Princess with his manipulations so.

He back-tracked a few miles out, and then took out his cell-phone. 

“Go for Peter.”

“Captain, I have the location of the warehouse. It is the only one that I’ve managed to clock the Cullens going to the past few days.” 

Peter hummed over the line, and Alistair waited.

“Good work, Al.” Alistair tamped down his annoyance at the nick-name. “I’m going to fill Garrett in, and he’s going to take your post over.”

“Understood. Where am I to go?” Alistair had been shuffled so much the past few weeks that he almost longed for the solitude of a nice tall tree to perch in. Peter’s tone was serious when it came over the line.

“Ya done your part, Al. But you might want to head back to the hotel, Bella’s in recovery and-”

“What? What happened to the Princess?” It wasn’t in Alistair’s nature to cut people off, much less people as important as the Captain, but Bella had quickly become one of the few that he considered worth his effort.

“There was an incident, it’s been taken care of, but as we all know how important Bella is to you...well, I have the feeling the Major is gonna want you as body-guard.”

“I’ll be there shortly.” 

Peter laughed, and Alistair tried not to bristle at the sound of it.

“At ease, Al. Get yourself a snack first. The Major is with her now so your ‘Princess’ is secure. Besides, we’re going to need everyone at full strength tomorrow. Game plan starts as soon as the Cullen’s leave the warehouse.”

Frustrated, but unfortunately seeing Peter’s logic, Alistair grumbled something over the line and hung up. He glanced around at where he was in town, and seeing a RedCross location, he smiled.

Time to rob a blood bank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our darling Esme is back! I'll be honest, I'm obsessed with Esme becoming lowkey feral now that she's away from the Cullens. I got so much enjoyment of writing her bossing up and facing her fears to save someone else. I feel like the one thing that people always define Esme by is her compassion, so it felt predestined that she couldn't boss up for herself, but she sure as hell did it for Bella. (a quiet comparison of her never leaving her abusive human husband until she was pregnant, against her never leaving her abusive vampire husband until a girl she sees as a daughter needs her?? made by me?? Never...)


	22. Chapter 22

“I brought snacks.” 

Alistair dropped a large styrofoam cooler on the table in front of Peter and Charlotte, causing Charlotte to raise an eyebrow up at him. 

“Snacks?” She leaned forward and lifted the lid up a smidgen, a grin appearing on her face. “Oh why Alistair, you shouldn’t have.”

Peter peered over Charlotte’s shoulder. 

“Blood bags? Where did you get so many blood bags?”

Alistair shrugged, holding up a grocery store bag as well. 

“Is the Princess awake yet? How bad is it? I got some human food for her.” Alistair frowned, his brow furrowing as he looked in the plastic bag. “I tried to get some of her favorites, but I also asked the clerk what would be best for someone who is sick...What happened?”

Charlotte gave Alistair a grateful smile.

“You really are quite sweet under that gruff exterior aren’t you, Alistair?” Charlotte stood up and flitted to the door. “Let me get the McCarty’s, they can fill you in.”

“Why would the McCartys know?” Alistair asked the thin air where Charlotte used to be, before reluctantly turning to Peter. Peter grinned at him, the one that always made Alistair a little uncomfortable.

“Well, their mom is the one who got Bella back alive, so she knows all the fun information.”

“Their mother? You mean Cullen’s wife? I wasn’t aware she was around, I didn’t get a read for more than three people ever at the house.” Alistair asked in confusion. 

Peter shrugged but gave Alistair a serious look.

“I wouldn’t call her that if I were you. She don’t take kindly to being associated with Cullen. Says that she is a McCarty now.”

Alistair shrugged, shuffling his feet.

“If she saved the Princess, then she has my gratitude. I will call her whatever she wishes.”

Peter nodded, a smile on his face. 

“Good. She’s a feisty one, hate to see ya lose an arm just cuz you called her the wrong name.”

“Hey Al! I heard you brought snacks!” Emmett’s voice boomed in the small room, and Alistair repressed a flinch at the sound. He turned to greet the McCartys, his bag clutched before him as if it was a shield.

Emmet came into the room with Rosalie on his arm, followed by a soft looking woman with caramel curls framing her face. 

Emmett looked into the cooler, his smile faltering just a bit before turning to look back at the woman that Alistair was still staring at.

“Heads up Mom, it’s capri suns.”

Alistair watched a grimace pass over the woman’s face before it slid back into a smile. Ah, so this was the mysterious Mother.

He watched her back away from the cooler, finding himself unable to look away from her.

“Well, thank you for the warning Emmett, I’ll make sure to go catch a deer or something when you and Rose decide to eat.”

“You aren’t going to switch your diet?” The words were out before Alistair could stop them, and he flinched when beautiful whiskey eyes looked in his direction. She eyed him with suspicion, her gaze sharp enough that Alistair immediately dropped his own. “My apologies, madam, it is not my place to comment upon your choice of diet.”

“No, it certainly isn’t.” Her voice was friendly enough, but Alistair didn’t glance up until he realized she was making her way towards him. “We haven’t met. My name is Esme McCarty, and I’m afraid that the taste for human blood has been quite methodically removed from me.”

Her expression was bemused, and Alistair noticed that she had extended a hand out for him to shake. Old courtly habits snapped into place, and Alistair bowed slightly before her, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss upon her hand.

His lips touched her skin, his fingertips just barely grazing her wrist, and the entire world seemed to snap into place.

“Oh.” He breathed, barely a sound at all really, and unconsciously stumbled forward when Esme snatched her hand back.

“Fuck!” He looked up and felt an absurd amount of pleasure when he saw her hand pressed against her face, her lips brushing against where his lips were a mere moment before.

Her eyes were wide and frantic, her chest rising and falling in a horridly endearing mockery of breath, and she was the most stunning creature he had ever seen in the centuries of his existence.

“Beauteous.” He said under his breath, and she pointed a shaky finger at him, her face shifting into disbelief.

“No. No! None of that now! I am absolutely a thousand percent not ready for any of that!” He straightened at the sound of her lovely voice with a wide smile, a smile that almost hurt as it had been so long since it had graced his face.

“Mom? What’s wrong?” Emmett was making his way towards them, Rosalie a few steps ahead, but Alistair didn’t even bother looking at them. Instead he was focused on how Esme, what a stunning name, swiveled in their direction. Her wide-eyed expression landed on Rosalie, but not once did her finger move from him.

“I’ll tell you what’s wrong! Not once, not fucking once in the decades I suffered,” Alistair growled at the thought of this beauty suffering anything but he was ignored. “Did I feel anything like this!!”

She turned drastically towards Alistair then, her finger jabbing in his direction as if it was a weapon.

“Where the fuck were you? How dare you show up now! After I finally got away! How dare-!” She collapsed then, and Alistair was there, bag forgotten on the floor, to catch her in his arms as she sobbed. “Where the fuck were you?”

He cradled her close to him, a purr stirring from deep in his chest as he curled his tall form around her small one. He ran his fingers gently through her hair, curls breaking apart and becoming a fluffy cloud around her delicate face. Distantly he heard the rest of them shuffling from the room, the squeak of the styrofoam box being picked up, as well as the crinkle of the plastic bag.

“Wait. Why are we leaving? I’m so confused, what just happened?” Emmett’s whisper was like a toddler’s, and Rosalie shushed him as they left. 

The last thing he heard was Peter’s voice, ranging clear before the door shut behind them.

“Well kids, ya just witnessed one of the most dramatic matings I ever seen. Congrats on the new dad!”

Garrett watched from his perch a few buildings away, as the Cullen’s filed out of the warehouse and into a frankly ostentatious vehicle. The car had barely turned the corner before the phone in his pocket buzzed. With a grin, Garrett checked it, his excitement growing when he saw the one word text message.

He slid the phone back in his pocket and turned to the group he was assigned, mostly familiar faces with only a handful of new ones. 

“Alright everybody, gather round! Time to party!”

Bella awoke with a groan. She felt, for the first time in her life, like she might be suffering from a hangover. She went to sit up but strong arms wrapped around her and stopped her movement.

“Easy, kitt’n. Don’t move too fast.” She relaxed immediately at the sound of Jasper’s voice, turning her face and shuffling forward until she could have her nose pressed against his neck. She breathed in the scent of her mate, letting her lips brush against his textured skin, feeling his hand tighten slightly at her hip before loosening again.

“Jasper…” Her voice was merely a breath, but she knew he heard her. “How am I here right now? Did you tear Edward apart?”

Jasper growled at the sound of that name, pulling Bella closer to him. 

“Unfortunately not. Seems like someone from ya past came in handy.” He paused, burying his face in her hair before pulling away again so she could hear him clearly. “A woman named Esme broke ya free, ‘parently tore Edward apart in the process.”

Bella sat up straight, groaning in the process as her head started to swim. 

“Damnit kitt’n, I said go slow!” There was a slight growl to Jasper’s tone as he fussed over Bella, but she waved him off, slowly removing her hand from her head and peering into the light.

“Esme? Really? Is she here?” 

Jasper chuckled at Bella’s rapid-fire questions, shaking his head at how she always seemed to ask about someone else before herself.

“Yeah, she’s here. Heard a bit of commotion ‘while ago. Best I can figure is she found her mate in Alistair an’ it came a bit of a shock.”

“In Alistair?!” Bella’s voice rose an octave and Jasper outright laughed, pulling her close so he could kiss her. 

“Honestly woman, ya almost die, again I might add, and you’re more int’rested in the latest gossip.” He nipped at her neck, and wanting a taste of her skin, soothed the blossoming mark with his tongue. Bella shuddered underneath him and he practically purred in response.

“Hey! I warned you that I was a walking disaster, it’s your fault that you didn’t believe me!” She shifted a bit in his lap, turning so she could look at him face to face.   
“But really, I’m okay Jasper. It’s alright.”

Jasper frowned at her, but let himself be lulled into complacency by the gentle kisses Bella gave him.

“I’m still gonna burn that mind-reader piece by piece before I’m satisfied.” He grumbled, and Bella laughed delightedly before kissing him once more.

“I would expect nothing less, my love.”

Jasper pulled away reluctantly, and Bella smiled at his grumpy expression.

“Already?” She asked, her voice a gentle whisper. Jasper nodded, climbing out of bed with a predatory grace that she would never tire of staring at. 

“I hafta end this, kitt’n. Can’t risk it goin’ on any longer.” He made an effort to smile gently at her, as gently as he knew how. “I know Alistair got some food for ya, before his unexpected matin’. Why don’t cha shower and we’ll move on from there?” 

Bella got out of bed with a brief steadying hand from Jasper, and gave a tired smile before she saluted him cheekily.

“You got it, Major.”

He growled at her playfully, and smacked her gently on the ass as she headed into the bathroom. Then he turned and headed to Peter’s room.

He found Peter and Charlotte, and surprisingly Emmett and Rosalie, gathered around a tv set. They bizarrely had straws stabbed into blood bags and were sipping at them. Before he could comment, he caught a blood bag right before it hit his face, confused at it’s warm temperature. He looked up to see Peter casually holding out a straw over his shoulder, his gaze still locked on the television before him.

“Heya Major, take the straw so you can enjoy your caprisun. We’re watching this movie called ‘Vampires vs. The Bronx. It’s fuckin’ stellar.”

Out of curiosity more than anything, Jasper stabbed the straw into the blood bag and took a sip. Warm blood slid down his throat as easy, and nearly as satisfying, as fresh prey. He hummed in surprise, and drained the bag before he knew it.

He glanced up at the sound of the microwave opening, and Charlotte handed him another bag. 

“Make sure ya shake it, Major. Helps even out the temp for the whole bag.” She looked down at the empty bag in his hand and raised an eyebrow. “You can use the same straw.”

Jasper shook the bag, feeling the warm liquid slosh around, before he stabbed his straw in and idly sipped.

“Where’d these come from? And what the hell is a caprisun?”

Emmett shrugged a big shoulder, not taking his eyes off the movie where some kid threw a water balloon at a vampire’s face and the vampire burst into ash. “Daddio got them from somewhere, won’t tell us where, but shit, at least he’s sharing.”

“Sick.” Emmett muttered under his breath as another vampire went down, before he turned to Jasper. “A caprisun is a juice pouch that humans drink. They stab a plastic straw in it and go to town. Bella could tell you more about it.”

Jasper shook his head at the absurdity of it all before turning to Peter.

“Captain. Where do we stand?”

Peter snapped to attention, looking at Jasper as if he wasn’t just immersed in a bunch of kids taking down vampires on screen. 

“Everything is in place. Garrett has confirmed that his part is done, and we should be heading the Cullen’s off from getting on their plane at 15:00 sharp.” He paused, tilting his head. “Make that 15:30. Don’t know what keeps them but they will be running late.”

Rosalie snorted. “Probably Alice. Damn Pixie probably holds them up with what shoes to bring.”

Jasper nodded, glancing at the clock. 

“So we have five hours an’ some change.” He stretched out onto an open chair next to the couch, looking towards the tv. “Plenty of time for ever’one to get in position.”

Peter studied Jasper for a moment more before relaxing back into the couch next to Charlotte.

“Just a matter of waitin’ really.”

“Esme!” 

Bella launched herself at the vampire she once thought of as a mother, overjoyed that she got to see her again. Esme caught her with a laugh, her expression more carefree than Bella had ever seen it.

“Bella! Oh I’m so happy to see you up and about.” Esme gave her a soft motherly squeeze before she set Bella back down, idly patting Bella’s hair back into place. “It’s good to just see you, if I’m being honest, dear.”

“It’s so good to see you Esme! Everything has just been so wild lately, I feel like I’ve spent so much time worrying for everyone.” Bella took a breath before giving a sly look at Alistair hovering over Esme’s shoulder. “I see that a certain rumor that I’ve heard is true.”

Esme gave a wide smile, just on the edge of salacious. 

“Yes, well. Imagine that.” She grinned over at Alistair, and Bella was shocked to see a wide smile spread across his face in return.

He stepped forward and hovered slightly awkwardly between the two of them. 

“Princess,” He tilted his head towards her. “Are you well? I am sorry that I wasn’t there to protect you when I was most needed.”

“Alistair, there is no need for an apology at all. Jasper put you somewhere else, so you did your duty!” Bella took the opportunity to snag Alistair in a hug, confident that he wouldn’t try to immediately squirm away. “I’m so happy to see you though! I feel like it’s been forever!”

Alistair patted her on the back, and Esme could see a fond smile on his lips before he dropped it and stepped away.

“It’s good to see you too, Princess, though I do wish it was under better circumstances.” 

Bella’s smile fell away as she was reminded of what the day held for them all. 

“Ah, so you two are here on babysitting duty.” 

Esme frowned, her hands going to her hips.

“Now Bella, you know that’s not what this is. You’re going to be right in the action just like the rest of us, just with a little extra help that’s all.” Esme smiled, seeing   
that Bella was appropriately cowed out of her bad mood. “Now tell me about this Jasper! You know, that’s the first time I’ve heard anyone here use his name. It’s always   
The Major this, The Major that…”

Bella laughed, seeing now how strange it must be for someone on the outside looking in. To her Jasper was just her Jasper, her mate. Yet to everyone else he was this powerful figure; the mysterious Major. 

“Oh he’s wonderful Esme, I know he comes off very stern and quiet but he’s just perfect.” 

Esme smiled at her gushing and led her away into a vehicle nearby, making sure to keep up the chatter so Bella was thoroughly distracted.

Alistair hovered close behind them, and as he slid past them to talk with the driver, he placed a gentle barely there touch at the small of her back. 

For once, Esme found that she didn’t flinch away.

Jasper flicked his cigarette out onto the empty tarmac, his hand immediately going up to light another in its place. 

He didn’t make it a habit to chain smoke, normally having just one or two here and there, but if he didn’t slow down he was going to empty this pack.

He wouldn’t say that he was stressed, but he would say that more had gone wrong for this mission than it had gone right. 

He had his valued people go over the newbies again, even going as far as to have Rosalie check each of their intentions individually. He couldn’t afford another mishap, especially when this coven was so fixated on his mate. He was going to finish this, regardless of what was thrown his way. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t do everything in his power to make sure things ran smoothly.

The tarmac of this private airfield had been cleared of all but one plane, and the staff strategically cleared out. If all the information gathered about the Cullens was true, they wouldn’t even notice the lack of help until it was too late.

Jasper had people stationed at every entrance and exit, along the roads leading to and from the airfield, and even on the plane itself. His Captain was to radio as soon as the Cullen’s arrived, and back up groups were stationed in each empty hanger on the property. Hell, even his mate was here, hidden away in the hanger he leaned against, protected by people who he knew were only truly loyal to her and each other.

Jasper had any possible scenario covered; but still he lit another cigarette when the one in his hand burned down to his fingertips.

“Jasper?”

The sound of his mate’s voice made him crush his new cigarette between his fingers, the rolled tobacco a victim to his surprise.

“Kitt’n, what cha doin’ out here? I thought we agreed you would at least try to stay safe.” When he turned to look at her she was rolling her eyes at him, stepping even further away from the safety of the hanger doors.

“Yeah yeah, that was before you decided to hit everyone with a wave of nervous energy so strong they practically trembled in place.” 

Jasper brushed the loose tobacco off his hand with a careless pat to his jeans, stepping forward to crowd Bella against the tin wall behind them.

“Didn’t realize I was projectin’...” He murmured into her skin, his lips running across her throat in the way he knew made her shiver.

Bella clutched at his shoulders, little hands twisting the thin fabric of his t-shirt as she arched her body even closer to him.

“Mmm, well you are, cowboy. Care to explain yourself?” Bella’s voice was soft and one of her hands went up to tangle in Jasper’s curls. 

Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist, letting his head rest on her shoulder as her fingers scratched at his scalp. The motion brought him back to lazy hours spent in bed together, and Jasper let it calm him in a way he clearly needed.

“Nothin’ can go wrong, kitt’n. Not this time…” 

Bella hummed at his soft admission, her movements never pausing. 

“Then it won’t.” Jasper lifted his head up to look at her, and Bella’s eyes held that fire he loved so much. “Jasper, if you put your mind to it, nothing will go wrong. You’re ready this time, and nothing will get past you.”

He felt a wave of gratitude rise in him at her clear confidence in him, and he knew she felt it when she gave him a bright smile. 

“There we go.” She gave him a quick kiss, lingering just long enough that he almost chased her mouth with his when she pulled away. “Now go ahead and raise some hell, Major.”

A saucy wink that he wasn’t expecting, and then Bella slid out of his arms and went back into the hanger.

Jasper grinned to himself, suddenly feeling a lot better about the situation. Making sure he wasn’t projecting to anyone around him, he let himself feel the bloodlust that was building inside him at the prospect of getting his hands on the vampires who hurt his mate.

Oh yes, he was going to raise some hell, and the Cullens were going to catch all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guyyyyysss. I can't with Alistair and Esme!!! I know, I know, I wrote them together; but honestly, that moment?? The moment where they realize they are mates?? I'm obsessed with it, I won't lie. Also, I just really like Alistair in this fic okay? He's one of my favorites, so of course I gave him a love of his life. Did any of you see me pairing them up? I'm honestly curious, I tried to be subtle about it but they've been a couple since I started writing this fic. At least in my head.  
> The big confrontation happens next chapter! Aka, the Major's Revenge lmao.


	23. Chapter 23

“Major. Eta five minutes.” 

Peter’s voice rang clear over the radio earpiece, and Jasper felt himself grin as he pushed away from the wall of the hanger. 

Already he could see a car pulling up in the distance, and the anticipation fed his bloodlust in a beautiful way. 

“Copy. Everyone hold positions. I wanna have a bit of fun first.”

There was a palpable uptick in the surrounding emotions at his words, and Jasper could almost picture the smile that was on his mate’s face when she heard him over the radio.

It was downright irresponsible how little care the Cullens gave to their surroundings. Jasper watched from the long shadows as they stepped out of the vehicle, more concerned with baggage than anyone else.

The coven leader was the first out the car, followed by a small creature that Jasper almost mistook for a child even though he knew better. Yet it wasn’t until he saw the redhead gingerly climb out the vehicle that Jasper almost lost himself to the predator inside him. 

That was the vampire who harmed his mate. 

The mind-reader was a pathetic looking thing, movements stiff speaking of wounds still healing together. He could scarcely be seventeen, and the petulant frown on his face spoke towards his immaturity. Jasper scanned his face, searching for anything that could have endeared his Bella to this vampire; he eventually settled on the fact that it must simply have been the glamouring. 

He tore his gaze away from the moody creature, instead watching the small one flit back and forth from the trunk of the vehicle to the airplane, carrying more suitcases than anyone might need. 

Convinced that they hadn’t a clue of his existence, Jasper decided to play with his prey.

Gently, in an effort to make the emotions seem as natural as possible, Jasper sent waves of irritation towards the group. He watched in dark satisfaction as the small one turned to snap at the mind-reader, the redhead just as quick to snap back. The coven leader, Carlisle, was harder to break. Jasper suspected that he had practice hiding his true thoughts and feelings from the mind-reader over the decades together, so Jasper played into that. He added impatience with the irritation, sending a wave of disappointment and a smidge of anger towards the ‘family patriarch’ alone.

He was gratified when the blond turned to the other two, snapping at them in a harsh tone that made them both shrink back. 

Jasper smirked. 

Sometimes people truly were too easy.

Certain now that the Cullens' focus was entirely on their petty scrabbling, Jasper made his move. 

“Ya know,” He drawled out from his new position by the vehicle behind them, utterly delighted when he saw them flinch. “I don’t think it’s right for a family to be arguin’ like that. Seems like y’all outta be sweeter to each other than this.”

The small one had hidden behind the mind-reader, true fear on her face. The mind-reader was just as afraid, yet he hid it under the facade of anger. Yet it was Carlisle’s reaction that fascinated Jasper the most. Inwardly he was seething, artificial anger bleeding into true rage, disbelief tinting the edges of the emotion like blood in the water.

But outwardly, outwardly he smiled at Jasper, his arms opening in a parody of welcome.

“Ah, Mr. Whitlock. I’m surprised to see you here! I thought for certain that my friends had...taken care of you at our last meeting.” It was pomp and circumstance so similar to how Aro ran the Volturi that Jasper wanted to laugh at the obvious copycat.

“Now Doctor, I thought we established that my title is Major. Seems mighty rude to keep ignorin’ it.” Jasper tilted his hat up, letting the coven see his ruby red eyes and feeling pleased at the pure revulsion they had at the sight. He watched Carlisle’s fake smile drop for a moment before he plastered it on once more.

“Surely there is no reason for you to be here, Major,” The title was said through clenched teeth. “You must know we no longer have Isabella. She was who you wanted correct?”

“I get that she smells divine, but is one human really worth your trouble?” 

Jasper snarled loudly at Edward’s words, around the same time that Carlisle looked over his shoulder and snapped “Edward!”

Edward was properly cowed by the twin displays of aggression, yet he didn’t seem to realize the gravity of the situation if his frown was anything to go off of.

Jasper took a cigarette out, and after patting his chest pocket for a moment, pulled out his lighter to light it. Edward turned his nose up at the habit, disgust clearly on his face, turning to whisper something sharp and quick to the small woman clutching onto him.

“Regardless of my son’s callousness in answer, surely you see that there is nothing we can help you with now?” Carlisle was still playing the platitude game, yet Jasper could feel that it could all slip away in a moment if he played things right. 

He purposely took in a deep drag of smoke, holding it for a moment before letting it curl out from his nostrils. He watched Carlisle’s eyebrow twitch, and felt the annoyance and irritation spike up. Careful not to give in to the urge to smile, Jasper gave a short nod towards Carlisle.

“Seems like we’ve had a misunderstandin’. I ain’t here for personal gain.” He paused, and took another drag. “Though I won’t deny Imma enjoy the outcome.”

Smoke created a cloud in front of his face at his words, and Jasper finally let the smirk he was holding back curl up on his lips.

“Nah, Imma here on ‘fficial business, ya see?” 

The Cullens were getting agitated, he watched them like a cat watches a mouse as they shifted in place, fingers fluttering towards one another and then back again. Spending so much time around humans had given this coven tells like no other, little movement that gave their every intention away. It was a weakness Jasper didn’t expect, but he enjoyed watching it play out before him.

“I’m not sure I follow you.” The smile had dropped from Carlisle’s face, and instead Jasper was looking at a stone mask. He let his smirk widen, feeling the bloodlust under his skin thrum in response. Soon, he told himself, soon you can rip and tear and burn till your heart’s content.

“Why, I’m here ‘bout your newborn army, of course.” He tossed his hat to the side, the signal for everyone to come out of position. “The Volturi send their regards.”

Pandemonium, the likes Jasper thrived off of, broke loose as the small one screamed at the site of nearly fifty vampires filing out of the hangers around them.

“I didn’t see them! Why didn’t I see them??” She was a distraught mess, and Edward hissed as her actions pulled on his not quite healed arm. 

“Alice, Alice quit it!” He hissed at his small mate, trying futilely to hussle her to the plane. “We have to get out of here!” 

Jasper’s eyes never left Carlisle’s, as he was certain that the other two wouldn’t get far. Watching as the disturbing honey eyes darkened to black with rage brought a grin to his face. 

“You won’t get away with this, I’ll be on this flight before you can do anything, and my newborns will be here to tear your lot apart.” Carlisle snarled, “And if I lose a few? Well, it will be easy enough to rebuild my ranks.”

“Newborns?” Jasper drawled, watching as the other two Cullen’s were being cornered right before the airplane stairs. “Oh, ya mean the ones in the warehouse on 5th street?”

Panic now in Carlisle’s eyes as he heard Edward’s pained cry, even when he refused to turn around to look at his progeny. 

“‘M afraid that those vampires have a’ready been dealt with, Doc.” Jasper grinned crushing his cigarette under the heel of his boot, letting his eyes bleed black in bloodlust, taking a step closer to Cullen. “It’s just you and I now.”

Carlisle feinted to the left before charging straight at Jasper, his anger crumpling his features into something nearly unrecognizable. 

“I’m older than you, boy! I won’t let my legacy fall so easily!” 

Jasper laughed, dodging Carlisle easily and kicking him the back, using the momentum to launch himself back a few feet. 

“Give me a challenge then, if ya think you can!” Jasper called out, before putting a hand up to his earpiece and barking out, “The red-head is mine! Tear ‘im apart if you wish, but leave the pieces for me!”

He caught Peter’s lazy salute out of the corner of his eye, and then he dedicated himself to the fight with Cullen. 

Carlisle was a crafty fighter, peppering his movements with techniques Jasper was certain had to be stolen from others across the years. 

Yet he was nothing compared to Jasper. 

No one ever truly was, really.

Jasper took his time, drawing out the fight for the enjoyment that Carlisle’s frustration gave him. Already the Doctor was missing a hand, and had cracks spanning across his face. Jasper eyed the few bite marks he had managed to sneak in, gratified by the sight of them oozing venom onto what was sure to be expensive clothes.

As for Carlisle’s composure, well, it was long gone. 

Cullen was a snarling, venom dripping mess; no better than a newborn really. Jasper had toyed with the vampire so long that the only thing coming off of Cullen was pure rage. 

Tiring of his little game, Jasper sent Cullen a wave of fear and uncertainty, the cocktail so strong that it had buckled the knees of thousands before him. As expected, Cullen gasped before falling down, his hand a useless claw at his side.

“”Nough of this now,” Jasper spoke, his voice barely over a whisper. “Ain’t no reason to be fightin’ this hard still. Ya know you’ve lost.” Jasper motioned over his shoulder where he knew the rest of his people were lounging casually, some going as far as to toss the heads of Edward and Alice like volleyballs.   
Carlisle’s eyes darted over to look, and a flicker of resignation flashed through him. However, he brought his black eyes right back to Jasper’s face and snarled.

“You’re an abomination.” He spit out in hissed syllables.

Jasper raised one perfect blond eyebrow. 

“Well that’s a new one…”

A flicker of movement and he was in front of Carlisle, his hands on the Doctor’s neck, the marble already cracking under his strength. 

“Most just call me Death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did we really think the Cullens would be a match for the Major? Really? Y'all know I had to drag out the anticipation but there was no other way for this to go truly.  
> Next chapter we find out what Jasper does with Edward, as well as how life is treating our favorite post-Cullen.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it.

“Catch.”

Jasper casually tossed a head towards Alistair as he walked in the door, never stopping his path to Bella. Bella smiled and opened her arms up wide to receive him, even as Esme’s delighted squeal rang throughout the room.

“Oh Bella darling! You never told me that your mate liked to give gifts!” Bella craned her head over Jasper’s shoulder just in time to see Esme snatch Carlisle’s head from Alistair, turning it about in her grasp as if to check that it was real.

Bella smothered her laughter into her mate’s shoulder, utterly charmed by the childlike glee on Esme’s face.

“You didn’t.” She admonished Jasper gently, laughter in her voice proving that she wasn’t truly upset. She could feel it as Jasper shrugged, his nonchalance evident.

“Figured she would want it.” He murmured quietly, tilting Bella’s face up to him so he could place a kiss there. 

His eyes were still dark, and Bella could feel the aftermath of the fight in the roughness of his kiss. She moaned quietly, unable to help herself, her arms wrapping around his neck to pull him closer.

“Well hello there, Major.” She whispered with a grin when he pulled away, the growl he gave her in response making her flush. 

“Ya know better than to call me that, kitt’n. Not when I can’t drag ya off and have my way with you.” Jasper’s voice was a rumbling growl, and Bella rubbed her thighs together before she could help it.

“Well,” She tilted her chin up imperiously, “What’s stopping you?”

Jasper pulled away from her with a barely concealed snarl, gesturing towards the door of the hanger. 

“Ya damn temptress,” He muttered under his breath before raising his voice just slightly. “I got something for ya.”

He pulled her in by her waist, the cold solid press of his side doing surprisingly little to cool Bella down, and lead her out the door and onto the tarmac. 

Out there Bella saw the many vampires Jasper had recruited for this endeavor in two circles. One group appeared to be watching a small fire burn purple, and when Bella paid attention she recognized many of the newbies. 

That must be what had happened to the rest of Carlisle.

It was the second group that made Bella curious however, when she realized that it was composed entirely out of vampires she personally knew; at least in passing.

This group was still in a circle formation, yet they all were looking away from the inside of the circle, and parted when they saw Jasper coming. 

Jasper ducked his head next to hers, his voice at her ear nearly a distraction in and of itself.

“I thought you deserved closure, kitt’n. That you deserv’d to see with ya own two eyes that I wasn’t gonna let him hurt ya anymore.”

It was then that what Bella was looking at clicked in her head.

There in the center of the circle was Edward. Or what was left of him. 

Charlotte held up a torso, while Peter had Edward’s head in his hands, held just above the empty neck. At Bella’s lack of response, Jasper squeezed gently at her hip with his hand.

“We burned his mate, the small one.” Jasper continued, his voice quiet and steady. “As well as the doc’s body. All that’s really left is the head and torso you’re lookin’ at, kitt’n.”

Bella stepped forward then, letting Jasper’s hands fall away from her. It was barely a few steps until she was in front of the body parts, and she met Peter’s eyes briefly before making a motion with her hand. 

He gave her a tight smile and a nod, and then with a disgusting hiss of venom, Edward’s head was back on his torso.

It took a few moments, Bella watching in fascination as the skin knit itself together, small flickers of movement in Edward’s face more proof that it was working. 

A quiet popping noise, and then suddenly Edward was animated again; screams falling from his lips.

“Enough.” 

Edward fell quiet at the sound of Bella’s voice, and after a disturbing roll of his eyeballs, he found her gaze.

“B-B-be-” He couldn’t seem to get his mouth to work right, broken syllables of her name falling as raspy whispers from his lips.

Bella watched him try, a quiet sort of detachment about it all that surprised her. 

“I tried to tell you Edward,” She started, her eyes fixated on his black ones. “That my mate was going to ruin you.”

She watched his mouth move again, no words making it through.

“Now your mate is gone,” She continued, agony marked across his face at her words. “And your maker, at least in every way that matters. And all the people you manipulated throughout your existence still flourish.”

She felt Jasper at her back then, the innate sense of her mate being close enough to touch lighting up her senses. She smiled, and it must have been a truly terrifying smile, for Edward made a jerking flinch at the sight of it.

“You’re not going to die here, Edward.” She held out her hand to her side and Jasper’s slid into it like a puzzle piece. “In fact, if I know my mate at all, you’re not going to die for a very long time.”

She leaned forward, feeling perfectly and utterly free.

“I hope it was worth it.”

She heard him scream as she turned away, her mate right beside her.

Tucked away in a room in the desert, only a few miles from where it all began for them, Jasper and Bella were undulating against the crimson sheets.

“You’re beautiful.” Jasper gasped against her hot skin, lips blazing a trail as his body moved in between Bella’s thighs.

Bella groaned, her hands pulling at Jasper’s hair and her hips bucking upwards to meet his.

“Major, Jasper, please, please, please…” She pleaded with her mate, the tell-tale signs of her orgasm starting to blaze through her. “Now, my mate. Love, now.”

Jasper growled, barely able to keep it together as he quickened his pace, chasing both of their pleasure. His arms flexed as he tore right through the mattress with his hands, the third one in just as many weeks being destroyed.

Carefully, with more restraint than he thought possible, he dragged his teeth against the hollow of her throat.

“Are you sure, kitt’n? Ain’t no comin’ back from this.”

His words were strangled with emotion, the feel of his mate around him driving him deeper and deeper into animalistic pleasure.

“Yes!” Bella gasped, hardly a word at all. “Now Jasper! Please!”

Jasper snarled and his teeth sank into her, sweet heaven flowing into his mouth as both their climaxes crashed into them at once.

Bella screamed, pleasure and pain mixed together to create euphoria.

Jasper drank from her, heightening his pleasure to a point that he was nearly delirious from it all. A steady purr echoing from his chest he began to pump his venom into the wound, before pulling back completely and sealing it shut with well placed swipes of his tongue. He pulled back to look at Bella’s face, and she fluttered her eyes open, her palm sliding to his face to hold him with such tenderness. 

There were tears in her eyes but she was smiling, her thumb idly wiping away a trail of blood from the corner of his lips.

“I love you.” She whispered, brown eyes deep and soulful.

“I love you.” He responded, even as her eyes clenched closed and she began to scream. 

“Happy Birthday, Bella.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are my lovelies, the end of this story. I know I didn't warn you that it would be so soon, but it's here. I couldn't see ending this fic any other way, as it's how I saw it from the very start, though I may come back to this verse just to play with it's characters from time to time. Thank you all for sticking it through with me until the end.  
> I hope more than anything that this story brought you joy.


End file.
